Witch Academy
by Dimitria.ang
Summary: "I was finally free" Sydney's daughter Adriana says, looking at her letter into St. Valds. But she is really? Ancient stories, lies and darkness threaten to hold her back. With a new department at the academy opened for witches the stakes just got raised.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Life

Adriana's POV:

_"Dad!" I call as I race down the stairs. He is in the kitchen with mom. They are making breakfast and chatting about their jobs. I hear him laugh and turn to face me._

_ "What is it Mini - Me?" I have always been called that ever since I can remember. Mom rolls her eyes at him ._

_ "I Got in!" I scream and wave the acceptance letter in the air like a crazy person. I have wanted to get into this boarding school for young witches ever since the school has opened.I smile at both my parents with a crazy grin on my face._

_ "Oh My God!" My mom shouts! She covers her mouth with her hands and tears start to form in her eyes. _

_ "Come here, Mini Me" My Dad shouts with arms wide open. I jump into his arms and feel like i am on top of the world. This is perfect. My life- _

Beep, Beep, Beep ... I turn towards my alarm clock and glare. How dare it wake me up from my perfect dream. I hit the snooze button and snuggle under my covers. I can't seem to go back to sleep because my brain decides it wants to think about today. Today isn't just a regular day. First it's the last day of school for my sophomore year however, more importantly its the day that i see if i am accepted into the witch academy! This school was before - and still is - a school Moroi and Damphirs to train however, in recent years The Queen of the moroi has recognized how awesome witches and warlocks are so four years ago they opened up a department for witches and built extra dorms and everything. I heard about it when my Uncle Marcus came to visit at the start of the year and said that i could apply for my junior year. He said i was going to get in since he was the head of the new department but i had to apply like everyone else.

I finally decide to go get out of bed and take a quick shower. The water was barely which only;y means my brother and mother had both taken a shower before me. With a sigh i quickly finish with the shower then start to blow dry my hair and get ready. I have long blonde hair with light brown low lights, i am 5'8", and my skin tone has a slight tan to it. For the most part i physically look like my mother, everyone says so. I get dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a grey tank top. I pull my hair into a tight pony tail and then stare into the mirror. What i am staring at is not my reflection but my eyes. My eyes are bright green and i can only guess i got them from my father.

My mom left my dad when she was 18. She said she had to because if the Alchemist ever found out she loved a vampire then they would have sent her to re- education. She tells us he was a great man but that is as much as she will ever tell me about him. That and the fact that he is moroi. I have always thought that would make me a damphir but by some weird genetic chance i am three fourth human and one-fourth moroi. The only good thing about being a genetic odd-ball was that i could use magic! My brother didn't get as lucky and he ended up being a dampir.

When she found out that she was pregnant with me and my brother she finally got up the courage to leave the alchemist. She lived with Uncle Marcus until we were 3 and then moved us to Sunny San Diego and we have lived here ever since.

"Adriana!" My mom yells "Get down here or you will be late for school!" Her voice brings me out of my trance and i head down the stairs to see my family.

Max was sitting at the kitchen bar eating Life cereal and looking pleased with himself. My brother was 6'2" with dark brown hair and brown eyes like mom. He was also extremely fit. He also acts just like my mom. He loves reading and is an even bigger nerd than my mother which if you knew my mother seemed impossible.

"Hey little sister!" he says while he chews a spoonful of cereal.

"Only by 3 minutes!" I proclaim " and chew with your mouth closed." I turn to look at my mom who looks amused with her children. "Hello Mom."

"Hello Adriana" She says in a motherly tone that says _nice of you to join us_. " Are you excited for today?"

" Are you kidding me! Yes I am excited I could barely fall asleep last night. I hope i get in." To this my brother rolls his eyes.

"Of course you are going to get in!" I hit him over the head for that one.

"You don't know that! there are only a certain amount of spots and practically every witch or warlock wants to get into this school." i say in a matter of fact tone. My mother doesn't say anything because she knows i am right. While the moroi spots and dampir spots where endless there was only about 2,000 spots for witches and warlocks total and when i applied there was only 50 spots opened for transfer students for my grade. even though my Uncle said i could get in i wasn't too sure.

I eat my breakfast which is just a small bowl of Life cereal and a cup of coffee. My mother and Max where talking about something smart so i tuned out. While i loved reading i wasn't as into school and studies as my mother and brother so i stop listening to them talk. It where at times like this is wished my dad lived with us. Hell i would settle with just knowing him. My mother didn't even give me his name, what he looks like, or what kind of personality he has. Nope. Nothing more than he was a Moroi and a great guy.

"Hello!" Max says waving a hand in my face. I push it out of the way and look into the eyes of my mother and brother.

"What?" i question.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets finish of the school year." I say with sadness in my voice. I down my coffee, grab my bag and head out of the house.

Our school is only three blocks away from our house which means we get to walk every day.

"So tell me my twin" My brother starts off and i sigh. when he starts a sentence off like that it means he wants to have a serious talk. "what are you so upset about?" Max looks at me with concern and my heart almost breaks. I hated when he worried about me.

"Dad" i whisper. I don't know why i whispered it just came out like that. I look into his brown eyes to see the concern gone and anger has taken its place. He like mom didn't like to talk about our father. He figures that mom did the best right thing and that we had Uncle Marcus so why did we need any one else in our lives?

"Really? Your upset about a person you don't know?" He questions "God, Adriana you can be so stupid some times. We have a good life - hell a great one - and your ready to throw it all away on some person we don't even know." His words cut me deep. How could he feel this way!

"You act so much like Sydney some times it blows my mind on." I state "I wonder if your really your own person? Do you not care that you sound like a Jackass. Yes i don't know our father but that the point. I was never given the option to know him. And i can't believe you're siding with her." I am on the verge of screaming at him! How could he be so mean and cold-hearted. Did he really not care?

"I know your upset but please show THE WOMAN WHO GAVE BIRTH TO YOU some respect." I stare at him with disbelief and walk ahead of him to school. When he got into these moods it was better if we didn't talk. I love my brother and would die for him but when he talked about down to me and made me seem so naïve I couldn't stand being around him without punching him in the face.

School went by in a blur and ended at noon since it was finals week. When the last bell rang i jumped out of my seat and ran out of the class. I was done! I had never made friends at this high school like Max did. He was mister popular and had everyone at the school worship him. It made me want to gag.

My mom picks me up and takes me off to my volleyball practice. I am in club volleyball we are undefeated and i am also on point. My studio is extremely competitive to get into. That is just fancy talk for saying that i don't have free time. I am either dancing, studying or playing volleyball. I love what i do and that the main reason i am so busy but i would be lying if i said i didn't like that it look me away from my house. The truth be told that was the reason i joined volleyball in the 6th grade. I never really got along with my mother Sydney Sage or brother for that matter. I was always looked down upon because i wasn't as smart as my brother or as kind or something. I lived in his shadow and my mother didn't seem to care about me as much.

I got to practice and i could already tell it was going to be a bad one. The coach looked like she was gonna kill everybody and half of our team was missing. Oh dear Lord what was I walking in to?

"Alright" Coach Taylor said in her booming voice. She sounded so much like a man sometimes. " I have some bad news. Last practice i had given everybody a drug test as the law requires and all of our starters - expect for Adriana - have done a mixture of weed, and prescription medication. They are no longer on the team which means we have a lot of work to do."

Oh joy.

Practice was hell. Coach Taylor tripled our usual warm up and expected us to do it in the same amount of time. Then she had us go through the drills and tore every member of the team a new one. By the time it was all over i feel like i had died and gone to hell. I was sore all over and i could barely walk. Not to mention that she held us an extra hour after the normal end time to yell at us on how we can suck less. Her words.

I got into the car that my mother was driving and glared at her.

"Practice that bad huh?"

"Worse! She killed all of us because all the starters got caught being high!" I launch into the full story and my mom just sits there internalizing everything that i was saying. When i finish she look at me through the corner of her eye "Well to that i say there is good news and bad news which do you want to hear first?" This was typical mom always finding to sides to everything.

"Bad always bad first."

"Well your team mates are gonna hate your more." What? Where did that come from?

"Why?"

"Because your Letter came while you where at school!" My mom speaks from excitement. With everything that happened today i totally forgot that it was coming! My Mom opens up the center compartment in the car and hands me the letter. I waste no time ripping the envelope to pieces and read the letter.

_Dear Adriana Danielle Sage,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been chosen to be apart of the new Witch and Warlock Program at St. Vladimir Academy. Here you will learn how to use your magic to fight as well as learn how to fight hand to hand. You will also be given the chance to guard a moron, insist in the Royal Army, be apart of the Royal Guard, or just to learn more about what you are capable of. Remember we are all equal and share the same responsibilities._

Below it listed all the things i would need to know about the school but that didn't matter. It didn't matter that my coach would kill the team for this. It didn't matter that i had no friends or that i lived in the shadow of my brother. Nothing in my life mattered other than the fact that i was free. I would be going to a place where i could be myself. I was going to the Academy!

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! this is my first story so please review and if you have suggestions for anything about my story please tell me. I have an idea of where i want to go with it but i would also like to know what you think. I also will try to put up more than this one chapter tonight. :D Thanks**

**Also i am story if there is any grammar errors please let me know. I really suck at grammar stuff and spell check might not catch it all so thanks:D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters ( and they will be in this story). I won just the plot and Adriana an Max so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 months later

"Welcome to the Academy Ms. Sage." Princess Jillian Dragmoir says to me. She is the Head Mistress of the school and she is really nice. She has medium brown hair that falls just to mid back, she is tall and thin like all moroi, and she has green eyes like me. Her eyes weren't the same shade of mine but somewhere close.

I have been sitting in her office discussing the Academy for hours now. We had started talking about my dorm and the basic rules of the Academy but then got off on other topics like food, friends, and the random funny topics. It was nice to have a mother like figure I could talk to like this since my own mother has pretty much shut me out.

I arrived two days ago to this beautiful place. It looked like a castle with all the old eastern European influence it was breathe taking. My mother couldn't bring me here herself saying it conflicted with her job but I didn't buy it and honestly I was happy that she didn't come. She worked at an auto body shop she opened when we first moved here. Now it basically runs its self she just likes to go in and fix up some cars now and then. She it was really believable that she wouldn't fly me to the Academy. This way however, I could start fresh. I would make friends-hopefully- and be independent. This was a good thing right?

"Thank you Your Highness." I try to sound as formal as possible. I didn't want to offend the nice Moroi.

"Please, call me Jill. I hate formal titles." She says will a smile. "Is your mother Sydney Sage" That was a weird question. I didn't know my mother knew moroi, she never told me she knew anyone besides my dad. But then again she never really told me anything about her life before us.

"Yes"

"I knew her back in the day. She was like a sister to me." Jill says wistfully "She was so kind and loving. I do miss her."

"You knew my mother?" I say in disbelief "Sorry that must have come out wrong. See my mother doesn't talk about anything before she had me and my brother and now she keeps to herself. I didn't know she had any friends let alone close enough friends to be considered family. Plus I can assure you while she is a great mother and I wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world, she cold and off putting at times. Most of the time if she is talking to me. Are we sure we are talking about the same person?" I started to ramble but what can I say? My mother didn't have friends and she isn't warm open person either. She was closed and reserved. Or maybe that was just how she treated me? I was in pure shock.

"If your mother is Sydney Sage: A former alchemist and witch then yes we are talking about the same person." Jill said. She had gone from happy to sad to a little pissed all in the time I was talking and now she was trying to regain control of herself.

"Then I guess it is the same person." I sit back and let the words hit me. I might finally learn something about my mother's past and in turn figure out who my father is at the same time. "What was she like my mother?" I ask hoping to get clues to why my mother has been so secretive.

"She was smart!" Of course "She knows everything about everything. But she was also kind. She cared for everyone. When we lived in Palm Springs she took care of us like a mother. She helped with homework and boys but we never asked her for fashion advice." Jill laughed and then continued "She was an alchemist back then so all she wore was natural colors. She tried to get her to where something that wasn't business casual but only on special occasions did her branch out. She was the sister I needed." She looks at me with sad eyes then "I'm sorry she isn't the same as she used to be." Jill looked like she wanted to hug me. Like I was an orphan in need of a family. Maybe I was.

"You said 'us'?" I tried to change the subject little. I was unsettled Jill to be completely honest.

"Yes, there was a mission in which me, your mother, Eddie, Angeline, and Adrian." Jill smiles at me then as if I'm the daughter she never had. Then her eyes almost popped out of her head. "I'm late! I'm late! Lissa is going to kill me" She starts to put her things in a bag and I start to walk out of her office "Adriana, It was amazing talking to you. If you need anything please come to me! I am here for you."

"Thank you Jill and I will." I say over my shoulder as I walk out onto the campus. The sun is just about to set which marks the beginning to the moroi day. I went to Jill's office because I couldn't sleep and honestly I didn't think she would be there. But she was and we had been talking for hours. She is kind, funny and accepting of me. She is a good person. I figured that if Jill was the only friend I made today then I was doing okay.

I start to walk in no real direction. The campus was huge and it was still two weeks before classes started I might as well learn my way round. I ended up the gym and I would have walked right by it however I heard grunts and weird noises so I decided to investigate. I crept inside I found a guy punching a bag. I skirt along the side of the wall to get a better look at this mysterious guy and what I was nothing short of beautiful. He was tall extremely tall like 6'8". His skin tone was slightly darker than mine but it made him have a nice tan. His hair was cut short and was sticking up a bit. But not in an I mess my hair up on purpose but from running his hair through it. This mystery guy was also ripped. His muscles showed everywhere included his arms and I wondered for a second how it felt to be wrapped in his arms. I chased out that thought as soon as it popped up though. _Stop thinking those things! You sound like a stalker!_

"Do you need something sweetheart or are you just a stalker?" He says turning to face me. I duck my head to hide the blush that has crept onto my face.

"I heard noise and I came top we what - or now rather who - was making it. I'm not a stalker I just ... I will go..." I say and start to turn to leave but he stops me.

"No ...wait" He walks up to me and crosses his arms looking really hot but right now I can't think that right. "Everyone knows that this is a gym for damphirs so of course there will be noises." He says matter of fact attitude.

"I'm new. I'm sorry." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, you're a witch." He laughs and I got offend. "Go run along little girl this is a gym-" I cut him off by throwing him across the gym with magic. I wasn't someone to mess with and this guy needed to get that through this head. I walk up to him then mutter a Latin cantition that mean to lose air and starts to gasps for air. His eyes widen at the magnitude of my power. I sink down to his level and whisper in his ear.

"I'm not a little girl. I can kill you if you still want me to prove it to you." Then I give him back his air. He stays down in case I am lying. Good at least someone sees how dangerous I am. He sits up and thinks to himself.

"Okay I was wrong you're a badass."

"Thank you"

"Down can you fight hand to hand?" He looks like he is appraising me as if I am a puppy he wants to sell.

"No, not even a little bit. I'm scared for my classes to start because I will have combat classes with guardians and they will hand me my ass." I started to ramble again but I cut myself off before it got more awkward than it already was. His expression changed from pondering to realization. I was shocked when he stood up I thought he was going to walk right out of the gym like I was UN worthy of his time. Before I could get pissed at him he looked down at me and held his hand out so he could help me up.

"Okay, you interest me." I think that is a complment "and I don't want to see everybody think you are weak so I will help you. There is two weeks before classes' start which means two weeks before people show up. Every day for those two weeks we will meet here from sunset to sunrise and I will teach you everything I know. Deal?" Wow! That was weird. He's weird and a little creepy. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side.

"What's in it for you? Why do you want to help me? I almost killed you." I was interested because if I have learned that people don't offer help unless they want something in return.

"Well, yes you almost killed me. You are fearless and that is something I never see. Everyone is afraid of me and I love that you aren't. I guess that is why I want to help. But unless you are scared then..." I can tell an asshole from a nice guy and he was in the middle. He didn't take shit and I respected that.

"Fine. But first I need to know your name." I told him. I knew I was going to have to stand my ground if he was going to take me seriously. I was going to have to prove myself to him and to the whole school.

"My name is Luke Charles Mazur and what is your name?" As he says it a sly grin starts to creep on his face.

"Adriana Danielle Sage. We start tomorrow." I say as I walk out of them. This was purely business and he need to get that straight.

"Wait Addie?" What could he want now and why Addie?

"Yes?"

"Do you know Russian?" Really Russian?

"A little bit. I know the basics"

"So you know how to swear and that its?"

"And numbers and I can travel in Russian. But I can't carry on a conversation." He lets out a small laugh at that. Does he expect me to be fluent in everything? I had to learn Latin for Christ's sake.

"Okay so that is the second thing I need to teach you these two weeks."

I laugh and walk out. Today has been an interesting day. I had met Jill and she made me feel at home and Luke made me feel like I could become something more than just the 'little sister'. I realized that coming to this school was the best thing I could do for myself.

I head back to my room and look around. It was a small room just a bed, desk and closet. I really didn't like shopping so I didn't have top many clothes. Everything seemed to fit me here. I look over to the board above my desk to see pictures - My mother and my brother. I sigh and take out my journal. I have always journeyed ever sense I was able to write and no one seemed to listen to me. It is the only place I can truly be real.

_Dearest Friend,_

_I did it. I moved away from the watchful eyes of my mother and brother. I know when I was little some bad things happened. I get that they were just trying to look after me but am not that little kid now. They don't see it though. Max thinks he's my protector. That would be fine if he let me breathe. If they let me find out whom I am instead of trying to tell me I don't think I would be here right now. Deep now I do miss them but that feeling of missing them is overshadowed by my new freedom and if I go home I know I will lose all of it. _

_I wished I had my old mother here with me. My mom used to be like what Jill described. We would laugh about everything. She would tell me stories of magic and warriors and princesses. I loved those days. We would talk about everything from school to how to make friends to even ballet. But, I started asking about Dad and that is when she closed down. I miss those old days. But I am where now and it's time to make the most of it. _

_I met a Jill. The Princess and Head Mistress but she doesn't act like either. She is kind and open and wants me to feel at home here. I do feel somewhat at home because of her. She was a friendly face when I needed one the most. _

_I also met Luke and he is different. He has this bad boy persona that most people would find intimidating but I find it to make him look like a jackass. I grew up with a brother. Enough said on that part. But then there is a side to him that is caring and brutally honest. That is something I respect and envied. I was told growing up to never say a bad word to anybody .Again enough said. _

_He also has this creepy side where he can look into a person and see them for who they really are. I wonder how he sees me. Probably just another lost soul drifting through or an orphan with no place left to go like Jill. Whichever it is I'm not going to dwell on it._

_I have to stop writing and go get food and sleep. Tomorrow I will have a busy day. _

_As always you always listen and point me in the right direction thank you._

_Remember me,_

_ADS_

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is a base. I need to set up the story line so bear with me. I also want to thank PurplePineapplePrincess for being the first one to review! Please tell me what you think and review. I love reading them it means a lot. HINT HINT**

**Also yes most or all of the original character will be in this story but I can't just string them all on poor Adriana at once. :D But tell me who you want to see in the next chapter. Thanks so much.**

**D.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Day 1

Adriana's POV:

"Hey, your Adriana right?" A girl says running up behind me. She has raven black hair that has a nice wave to it unlike my pin straight hair. Her eyes shine a pure jade green – like Jill's- and she is about my height.

"Yeah and you are?" I only know 2 people here and she is neither Jill nor Luke.

"Sorry, I'm Katherine Ozera. My aunt is Jill." Oh, well that kinda explains it. "We had a family dinner and she was late so when asked why – Jill is never late – She said she was talking to you. So I took it upon myself to meet you. Is that creepy?" I laughed at that. Katherine seemed so genuine and nice. She would never come off as creepy. She would be the type of person who stalks someone just to give them a cupcake. She's that sweet.

"No. Not at all." I say after my laugh dries up. "I'm not really good at making friends so you talking to me works."

"Why aren't you good at making friends?" Her eyebrows crunches together

"Most people don't like me. I'm too blunt I guess." Maybe not as blunt as Luke but I was close. That makes her laugh. Her laugh sounds like wind chimes blowing through the wind. She seems like Miss Popular to me.

"Well, those people have never met my cousin Luke. God, he can be such an ass sometimes but he tells it like it is." Wow so she is related to Luke. I start to walk to the gym for my fighting lesson and Miss Popular tags along.

"So when schools start, how does the school run? Socially I mean." I have always been fascinated by the popular kids and the Jocks and the Pot Heads and how they fit into the flow of the school.

"Well," She says considering her words wisely "I guess my group would be the 'popular' table but only by default. My mother is the Queen so everyone tries to suck up to me. Like it could work. But my siblings and I banded together and we have some pretty close friends that we trust. The royals would be above everyone class wise, then regular moroi, then damphirs and witches." She looks at me like I might hit her.

"Cool so who is a part of your group?" I don't hit people. I just want to know where I fit.

"Well the group consists of me, my two brothers: Nick Dragomir and Eric Ozera –"I cut her off

"Why does your brother have a different last name than you?" It was a real question. I learned the basics of this society before I came to the school but I still feel completely lost.

"Oh, well for the longest time my mother was the last in her family line. When my parents had kids they decided that half their kids would be Ozera and half Dragomir."

"That makes sense." I stated "back to your group though."

"Oh right! So Nick and Eric are both seniors, I am a junior and my little sister Amy who is middle school. Then we have Mason Castle who is a junior as well. Also we have Brittney and Kim Belikov who are seniors with my brothers. Luke Mazur who doesn't go here anymore but is practically always around and now you." Wow that was a lot of people.

"Wait me too?" I asked in disbelief. I should start getting used to the idea that people are not all bad and sometimes they want to be my friend. Weird.

"Yeah, you too. You seem pretty awesome. And if I didn't include you in the group everyone would get so pissed at me." She says as we reach the gym. I turn to see her studying me. This girl may be nice but she was as quick as a whip and I like her. She is so real.

"I am glad to be a part of your group." I tell her "I have to go train before school but see you around?"

"Sure." I am almost all the way through the door when I hear "Adriana wait."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have a sleep over in my room tonight? It is in the Moroi dorms to the left room 312 on the third floor."

"Sure I would love too. And Katherine?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Riana my full name is such a mouth full."

"Sure only if you call me Kat." I agree and walk into the gym for my first lesson.

Kat's POV:

I walk away from the gym smiling. I was never the outgoing type. I really wasn't my brothers formed our group and when I entered high school I was adopted into the group. I am not really close to any of the people in that group expect... nope no one. I always left like I didn't belong there. Sure my brothers tried but I am more of a loner than anything. Sometimes I wish I could be a loner and just be left to myself instead of getting dragged into royal nonsense. It sucks.

I was telling my mom this all last night. She has always been out going and friendly. My brothers are just like her. They all love people. My brothers can talk on hours about something someone has done and my mother will follow all of it and agree and throw in her story about when she was a teenager. No I am not like my mom.

I am more like my dad. He is reserved, sarcastic, but extremely loyal. We get along great. It also helps I am a fire user like him and he teaches me how to use my magic offensively... We can talk about pretty much anything and our favorite topic is stupid royals. I know I am royal too but not in the same way. The royals we laugh at are the ones who are chatty, self-centered, gossipy, and over all just annoying! How anyone stands them is beyond me. While my dad is amazing I can't talk to him about girl issues. More importantly friend girl issues because he will say 'Little girl you don't need friends you have me.' Yes that is what he says to me.

So I was talking to my mother who is wise beyond her age about this when Jill runs in. I hadn't realized she was running late because I was in such a deep conversation. But my stomach let everyone know she was an hour late for dinner.

"_I'm sorry. I was caught up talking to a new student."_

"_Hi Jill" my mother says getting up to hug her sister. "Which student was it?"_

"_She was a new student. Her name is Adriana Sage and I was telling her all she would know about the academy." Jill said with an apologetic look on her face. _

"_Well Katie" My mom turns back to me "Adriana can be your new friend." My mom likes to think it is that easy to make a new friend._

"_And what do I say to her?" I was a bit frustrated that she thinks making friends is that easy. NO one wants to be friends with the weird little sister. They all use me to get in good with my brothers. _

"_Ask her to spend the night." _

I followed my mom's advice and like always she was right. Adriana seemed nice but guarded. I guess that has to deal with the fact she never had friends either. Adriana was beautiful. There is no getting around that which means when my brothers see her they will want to date her. A part of me wishes she was ugly so my brothers wouldn't want to steal my friend but the other part of me – the nicer part- says I should see what her character is like before assuming that she would even like my brothers. As it is, she is a fire cracker. She can be quiet but there is something in her eyes that says 'do not mess with me or you will regret it'.

"Hey Kiddy Cat!" Adrian says as he falls into step with me. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't even realize I had wandered over to the staff area of campus.

"Hey Adrian, how are you?" Adrian is the teacher at the academy but he is also a great friend of my parents. When I was little I used to call I used to call him Uncle Adrian but I grew out of that fast. Family title like aunt and uncle are to irrelevant in my family. All my parents' friends and or guardians have at one time been aunt or uncle to me.

"Good. How is that friend making coming along?" Of course either my mother or Jill would tell him that I can't make friends. If my mother is outgoing then Adrian is freaking Mr. Popular. He knows everybody at this school and at court.

"You heard about that huh?" I sigh "It is going really good actually one of the new witch students I met today and we are going to have a sleep over." I try to say that without having anxiety in my voice but I fail. He quickly picks up on it.

"Are you nervous Kiddy Cat?" He raises one eye brow at me.

"Yes! I have never had a sleep over before." I say almost coming out in a whine. I am not a whiner I promise but sometimes things just happen.

"Do you want to go shopping?" Of course Adrian would feel the need to solve everything with shopping. He was the master at shopping me not so much.

"Sure. But aren't you supposed to be working?" Teachers are suppose to be preparing for the new school year not going shopping. But we are talking about Adrian and he can really do whatever he wants.

"Well, I already talked to Rose, Dimitri, and Jill about plans for dinner tonight. We are taking your parents out. And my lessons are already done so I don't see why I can't take you out on the town." I laugh at come to a shocking realization.

"Who is taking care of the little one?"

Adrian just smiles back "Your brothers." I have to laugh. Adrian had gotten married five years ago to a moroi woman. I can never remember her name we weren't that close. Well they had a baby boy named Thomas around 2 years ago. But Adrian's wife got really depressed after having the baby so she left Adrian and Thomas and said killed herself. Adrian was sad about it but not in the 'I just lost the love of my life kind' of way. More in the 'what am I going to tell my son when he is older' way. I don't ever think he was in love with his wife he just trying to do what was expected of me. I have really known Adrian to be in love. I asked Jill once if he ever was in love and she said yes but it was a really long time ago and that we should never talk about it under any circumstances. Just like that I have never brought up that question.

I look at Adrian and see that he is happy or as happy as he can. I wouldn't want to take that away from him by asking about his first love or even his wife. He has gone through a lot in his life, more than anyone else should have to go through.

We get to the mall and start our shopping adventure.

**A/N: Hey I know this chapter is a bit short but just bare with me. This chapter is kinda a filler chapter but not really the next one is about the sleep over. RxR **

**And to those of you who have read this story yes I know it was moron instead of moroi at the end but I am not going to change it because I think it is funny. Also, the parts of Adriana's past will come out in the next chapter which includes how she is related to Marcus Finch. Also if you want to see anyone special let me know. :D Thanks again and I do read all of your reviews and listen to what you say. RxR. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the sleep over

Adriana's POV:

"Okay we are done for the day" Luke shouts. "One day down 13 more to go." I am lying on the ground looking up at him. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad." He says jokingly. I believe Luke enjoys other's pain because it was that bad. When I got into the gym I was running late. I hadn't realized how much time I spent talking to Kat. But me being late gave him extra time to plan my torture.

We started out by running 50 laps around the track. He said I needed to be able to run 100 laps in under a half an hour. That was 25 miles! It took me 2 hours to run 50 laps and I might was will have died after. He didn't even let me jog. Running those laps made me miss volleyball with Coach Taylor.

Next up I did 500 crunches, pushups, pull-ups, mountain climbers, and lungs. Those also took about 2 hours for me to do. I think I cried during today more than once but I'm not sure because I was sweating so much I couldn't tell. You would think after all of that I would have been done for the day. Nope not even close.

Then we lift weights. His reasoning when I asked him why all of this today was 'Tomorrow will be worse so enjoy it.' He started me of my first weighing me then doubling that for my weights. His goal in this is for me to be able to bench three times my weight. That last for only any hour thank god!

Finally to he took me to the fight mats where he we spared. He said he wanted to know where I was at. Thirty minutes later after being kicked to the ground four times he got his answer. Luckily he wasn't an ass about me not being able to fight. We went over basics everything from how to stand and throw a punch to round house kicks. That took two more hours.

I glared at the man standing above me "yes it was that bad." I don't even know I can walk let alone go to a sleep over. What do you even do at a sleepover?

"Tomorrow will be worse." He says in a sing song voice before helping me up. Kat told me that he was the group so he must have some insight to how this whole girl sleepover thing works.

"Well I will be off. See you tomorrow and don't be late." He says as he walks toward the front of the building.

"Hey Luke stop." I call after him. Thankful he listened "Your popular right?" Such a great way to start off this conversation. I was pro at making every situation awkward. I should get a metal or something.

"Yes, why?" he asks warily.

"What do people do at sleepovers?" Yes I am asking a guy that I have barely known what to do at a sleepover. I doubt he knows because he is a guy but need to at least get a general feel from them. Sure my brother 'spent the night' at his friends houses all the time but it was like they ever stayed at our house so I could spy on them.

"Why are you asking me this?" He says with a slight laugh. After he is done making fun of me he looks at my face to see that I'm serious and honest. "Have you never been to one before?" I shake my head.

"I didn't have friends at my old school." I say "I was on my way here – the reason that I'm late- and we started talking and she invited me over so I said yes but now I am nervous because I don't know what to do." I take a gasps of air and force myself to stop talking.

"Well…" Luke looks at me with udder seriousness "Be yourself." Really! That is what he says to me. Be yourself! I look at him with an expression that I'm sure reads _are you shitting me_? I want to slap him and cause physical damage! He starts to laugh at me again and it takes all myself control not launch him across the room.

"What do you want me to say?" He asks with a huge smile on his face. "Guys are different than girls. All I can say is arrive in PJs and I don't know bring a movie?" He shrugs. I sigh loudly because while it isn't much – not to mention I don't own movies – it is a start. I decide I should go and shower before I head to my party.

"Thanks for your help." I say indifferently and walk out the gym. The sun is getting close to rise which means it's almost 'night'here at the Academy. I bid Luke goodbye and head to my dorms.

Kat's POV:

I arrived back at my dorm a little over an hour ago. I was hoping that Riana would still be training so I would have time to set everything up and lucky for me she was. Adrian and I went the Candy Factory and I swear bought the whole place out. I'm not really sure how Adrian became all knowing when it came to girl's sleepover but he was really the only person that was going to help me. I might as well take what I can get. We also got a bunch of chick flicks which are not my favorite but –according to Adrian- you can't have a sleepover without them.

I pull myself back to look at the room. The candy has been separated into different multi-colored bowls, had the pizza on the bed with the candy and other snacks, and I pushed my painting easel into the corner to make room on the floor for us. I had all the DVDs on my desk lined up in alphabetical order. Everything was ready. Now all that needed to happen was for Riana to get here. I look out of my window and I see the sun starting to come up. I have always wished I could stand out in the sun. I would love to know how it feels; to running around with your friend or family and feel the warmth spread all over your body. It must be a different type of magic I decided. The sun would have its known magic that could either fill you with love, happiness, and warm or kill you all together. For me the sun's magic would kill.

I was so deep in thought that when I heard a knock on my door I jumped and squealed. I jogged to my door but before I could reach it my foot got caught under a pillow and I fell. Hard.

"Come in" I say rolling around on the floor trying to make the pain go away.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Riana asks as she rushes to my side. She helps me up and I start to laugh. I really wasn't cut out for sleepovers. I think you have to be a certain kind of girl in order to pull them off and I wasn't that kind of girl.

"Yeah I am okay. I'm just not good at this whole sleepover thing." I say to her. She looks puzzled as to why I said that.

"Haven't you had plenty of sleepovers before?" I stare at her. Did she really think that? Well obviously she did if she was asking.

"No, I might be part of a group but I'm not really like any of them. Nor my I close with any of them. This is my first sleep over." I felt like I had to explain myself to her so she didn't think I was crazy for something. But then she smiles at me and starts to laugh; a real laugh that comes out when you're finally having fun.

"It is my first sleepover too." She declares and with that we are both rolling on the floor laughing. We laugh for a long times it seems and when we finally stop she is staring at my paint easel.

"Do you paint?" I ask her. Adrian got it for me a few years ago with all the supplies. I have never been into art at all but he thought I could learn.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't had any lessons but I am naturally good at drawing." She blushes out of embarrassment for talking about herself. I go to my closet and pull out a sketch pad and pencils and hand them over to her.

"I can't draw for my life but let's see what you can do."

"Wow! That's amazing." Riana just drew a raven sitting on a tree branch. It was so life like that I felt it could group off the page at any moment.

"Thanks." She says sheepishly "tell me about her family." We haven't really talked about anything for the past hour other than her amazing talents. I would change the subject too if I was in her shoes. I really don't like complements.

"Well what do you want to you?" I ask

"How do you get along with your parents and siblings?"

"I get along with my brothers okay." I say. I was hoping she would let me off the hook with that but the look in her eyes told me it wasn't going to be that easy. "I don't understand my brothers. They are twins so I think it has something to do with that but still they are just so weird to me. We don't fight or anything but it's not like we talk either. As for my sister well she is a little brat. She is in 7th grade and thinks she is the best thing sense sliced bread. When we talk we fight. I guess it is cause of that time period but I seriously doubt that. I wasn't like that when I was her age."

"And your parents?"

"Well that's funny." I say prefacing what I am about to say "My mom and I get along about the same as my brothers and I get along. Sure I talk to her more because she is my mother, But I don't think she understands me at least not like my dad does. My Dad and I are like best friends. He completely understands that I want to be left out of the royal political nonsense. He and I make some any jokes about those people – including my little sister." I smile thinking about my Dad. Glancing over at Riana she looks incredibly sad.

"What about you?" I prompt her "How do you get along with your parents and siblings?" She looks like she wants to crawl into her shell and not come out. "Come on, I told you about my family tell me about yours. She sighs but agrees.

"Well it is just me, my twin brother Max, My mom, and I guess my Uncle Marcus." She pauses before explaining "When my mom was pregnant with me and my brother she had no family to turn to and no friends either – expect this guy she had done business with. She finds him in New York and he takes her – and us by default – in. They grew their friendship from then on. I believe he is my mom's best friend along with only family outside her kids. Then when we loved to San Diego he would come to visit us. He has really been in a major part of my life. I guess you could say out of my mom, Max, and Marcus that I have the closest relationship with Marcus. He taught me how to use magic and got me into this school. While we have really never talked about anything that isn't magic, I know he would be there for me.

"My mom and I are the second closest I guess. We talk about general things like school, the weather, and ballet. But it doesn't get much deeper than that. When I was younger we were much closer. We would do practically everything together. Then when I was about seven I think I started to ask about my Dad. I believe my first word was 'Dad'. That is when my mom started to shut me out. Whenever I would bring it up she would either ignore the question or completely walk out the room. After awhile I stopped asking about him. However my relationship with my mother never improved." She lets out a long sigh. As I put my arm around her for comfort.

"I don't think I ever had a relationship with Max. When we were younger he would get so upset if mom hung out with me more than him or if Marcus gave me something and not him. He really was an attention whore. Then as my relationship with my mom started to fall apart, his relationship with her got better. They are quiet close now only because Max is just like her. Max treats me like I am three years younger than him not three minutes. He has always been that way though. We fight constantly. I can't say anything without him having to yell at me for something. Sometimes he can be a prick." She lets a frustrated ahh.

"What happened to your dad?" I ask before I could think about what I was saying "I mean if you want to talk about him." I tried. Sometimes I put my foot in my mouth. She gives me a sad grin "No its okay, honestly I don't know what happened to him. My mother would never say a word." I pull her into a tight hug. So she won't see my eyes start to water. I would hate if I didn't know my dad and I would hate my mom if she never told me about him. I can't imagine what she went – and is still- going through. I pull away after I have regained some composer.

"Let's watch a movie?" She asks and I laugh take her over to my desk. But she doesn't follow but instead goes over to my bookshelf and pull out _The breakfast Club_. From then on we don't talk about family. We keep it light and talk about books, movies, fandom's. We laugh and talk till maybe four in the morning not to mention devouring all the candy, pizza, and snacks. I have often wondered why girls had sleepovers. What was the point in it all? Tonight I realized the point was to bring people who it would have seemed to never get along with each other and make them best friends. As I fall asleep next to Riana on the floor I realize I that she would be my best friend.

**A/N: So this is my last update for the day! I'm sorry it was sad I really almost cried. If you like please tell if not tell me how I can do better. I will try to update on Monday b/c I will be away from my computer all weekend. Sad! I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and I hope to see more of them. Also tell your friends to look at my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, all the kids but I do not own anything from the original VA/Bloodlines series Though I wish I did. Those belong to Richelle Mead.**

**RxR! :D Thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shop till You Drop

Thos two weeks before school started flew by. I spent my days training with Luke and my nights with Kat. Luke was right about the second day being the worst.

I am already not a morning person and the second day proved how badly I was out of shape. My muscles would not move. It took me twenty minutes to get out of bed. By the time I was at the gym and hour and a half had gone by. That and another ass kicking given by the hands of Luke Mazur made me hate that day. It wasn't fare. I could barely walk that day and he made it so I could barely crawl. The pain my body felt was enough to kill a normal person. When I asked for him to go easy he would only laugh. By the fourth day I stopped asking for him to go easy and just sucked it up. I have much more respect for the damphirs after these two weeks. They put their bodies through hell and back. I don't know how they were able to do it their whole life; I barely made it through five days of it. At some point during those two weeks my body stopped hating me and started working for me. The start of the second week I thanked God for the fact that I could make it through a practice without praying for him to kill me and take me away from this awful place. Luke noticed - the same time I did - that I was getting used to the work out so the only natural thing was to make it harder. I wanted to get mad at him for making it harder because I swear he was trying to kill me. However at the same time a got extremely happy because I could hold my own in our fights, I was learning faster and faster, and I felt Impressed that I could do something other than spells. Don't get me wrong I was still getting my assed kicked just not as bad. I mean I was close to beating him on a few occasions but then he will do a move I haven't learned and pin me. After that he would teach me that move and the cycle would just continue. Our practices ended at 7 on the dot everyday which signaled - at least to me- that I was still alive and I could go see Kat.

Kat and I where becoming really close friends. We would either spend the night in my dorm or hers. I asked Kat once why we didn't spend the night at her parents' house - which was also located on campus- and she asked if I wanted to hang around my family when I had a friend over. Every night was different. One night we had a 80s movie marathon. I think we watched the breakfast club at least four times before passing out around one in the morning. Another night we played Monopoly, Life, Scrabble, and Sorry. It was safe to say that that night we did not sleep at all. But my favorite thing about our time together was our talks. We talked about everything from boys - she had a crush on this novice named Mark Daniels- to our fears - she hated the dark - to our secrets we wouldn't share with anyone. I learned so much about her and I wasn't afraid to be honest with her. She was like my long lost sister and we where making up for lost time.

One of my favorite topics we talked about was her messed up family. Her mom and dad where social outcasts in high school because her dad's parents went Strigoi and her mom didn't want to be a part of the royals. Her mom's sister - Jill - found out they where related when Rose - her moms guardian - was on the run for murdering the former queen. Rose was on the run with former Strigoi and fellow damphirs Dimitri which was also her ex lover and mentor. They got back together and they are both guarding the Queen and King. At first Lissa - Kats mom - hated Jill. In fact Lissa was happy that Jill got attacked and had to be sent away because that meant Lissa wouldn't have to see Jill. Jill was sent away to Palm Springs with guardians Eddie and Angeline and my mom and Adrian. Adrian was once madly in love with Rose who cheated on him with Dimitri. Both Adrian and Lissa can weld the element of Spirit which In turn can make them go crazy. Rose was bonded to Lissa which meant rose could always hear Lisa's thoughts and sometimes get pulled Into Lissa head. They were bonded when Rose died in a car accident and Lissa brought her back top life. Adrian and Jill are also bonded. That happened when Jill was attacked at court. It took us three days to wrap my head around all of this. I don't understand how they didn't end up hating each other.

Hearing all the stories of her parents and friends made me happy that my mother - as far as my knowledge - didn't do any crazy things. In fact most of the stories she told her about the group at the Academy or at court. She didn't have any stories about Palm Springs. Was it really that boring? Probably I mean my mom was there. Thinking about my mother made me miss her. I mean sure we weren't the closest - not like Kat and her mom - but that didn't mean I didn't love her. It didn't mean that I didn't wish she was here with me. I mean I can understand that Kat doesn't want to always be around her family but my family was so far away. I couldn't wait till thanksgiving when I could get to see my mom and even my brother. I wonder if Kat would want to come and meet my family over thanksgiving or if she did something with her family.

"Gottcha!" I heard as a launched them on top of me. I would have fallen over but my training has really improved my balance.

"Hey!" I say to Kat. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes."  
She says matter of factly "Is It working?"

"Not even a little bit. What's up?" I had been walking to my dorm after my last practice. School starts the day after tomorrow and Luke decided that I could have one day to relax. What a nice guy.

"Well now that you bring it up" She walks right In front of me so that I can't pass her. Oh no. "The little brat wants to go school shopping so we are going tonight to the mall and since the brat wants to go shopping we all have to. So I asked my parents If you could come and they said yes" She is trying to make It sound as fun as possible but It's not working.

"I have no money." Yes that was the reason I didn't want to go shopping. It has nothing to with the fact that I hated shopping and would rather Endure Canadian geese attacking me than suffer through a shopping trip.

"That's the perfect part. Mom and Dad really want to meet you - because I talk about you all the time - and they said you could get whatever you want! It would be so much fun" Her jade eyes are pleading with me to agree but she hates shopping more than I do. No it was not going to be a fun night.

"No." I state blunt.

"Please for me! I wouldn't be able to survive it on my own! I would die and then you wouldn't have a best friend." She is practically begging me but again Canadian geese.

"I think I could live through it." Hurt flashes through her eyes but I know she is faking it. If the roles were reversed she would be saying the same thing to me.

"Wow! I see. "She states "I am hurt" She's not hurt."Please I will owe you big time!" That favor could come in handy In the future.

"Fine I will go." She squeals and jumps into my arms. "But you owe me a huge one!" I say returning her hug.

"Great come on we leave in like 3 minutes." Great.

"Wait! Can I at least shower? I just got done training." Now I was the one pleading with her. Funny how roles change so quickly.

"Fine but be fast."

"Okay princess. Whatever you say." She hates being called princess and my statement gets me shoved into a bush. We ended up laughing our heads off as we walk to my dorm.

45 minutes later we are all loaded Into the KIA Sedona and are headed to the mall. Kat's Dad is driving, her mom is sitting in the shot gun seat, her two brothers and little sister are in the middle section, and Kat and I are sitting in the back. Kat's brothers are your typical popular bys. There are both towering over 6 feet tall, you can tell they work out, and their hair is unkempt. I think they look stupid. They look like they are trying to hard. Kat's sister looks like a hipster. Her outfit looks like she was from the 80s and she can't shut up about this band that I have never heard of. Is that the style now? Her parents are breath taking together though. Her mom looks like a Golden Goddess with her blonde hair that flows down her back and million dollar smile. Her dad looks like he rides motorcycles and is a complete baddish. He has short black hair like Kat but these pricing blue eyes. I made a mental note not to get on their bad sides.

"Thank you for taking me Mr. Ozera" He lets out a short laugh

"Call me Christian and sure thing. I wanted to meet the girl who has my daughter talking nonstop." Glancing at Kat who has hung her head in embarrassment with a blush rising on cheeks. I poke her which makes her squeal and spas out like she was having a seizer. That sends the car into a laughing fit.

"Dad! Riana is being means." Kat says in a mock whine as If we are three.

"Well she is your best friend." Her moms comments "and before you call me Mrs. Ozera or god forbids Queen call me Lissa." She gives me a small smile through the rearview mirror.

"Okay Lissa" I say because what else was a suppose to say.

We pull into a parking shot at the mall and Amy, Nick, and Eric burst out of the car before the engine stops. The boys are talking about what stores they want to hit first while Amy Is talking about this new coffee shop that she has to try because she is anti - big corporations. I don't even think she truly knows what that means. Kat and I are forced out of the car and stared to walk toward our most hated place. Christian walks up behind us throwing an arm over reach of our shoulders "Come on ladies this should be fun!" We glare at him at the same time while he just laughs at the fact that the boys will out shop us. Lissa runs ahead of us to catch the other children talking about the shoes she really wants.

"Are you excited for dinner tonight Adrianna?" Christian asks trying to make conversation.

"Dinner?" I was never informed of dinner. I immediately look at Kat who has the word guilty written across her face.

"Did I forget to tell you?" She says oh so innocently "We are all having a huge family dinner when we get back." I am stunned.

"The whole family? Like all the friends and everything?" I can't believe her. She defiantly has explaining to do.

"Yes" I groan as we enter the mall and I secretly wish that Canadian geese would come out of the sky and fly away with me.

We have been shopping for three hours. The three shoppers all have fifty different bags all full of stuff while I haven't seen Lissa because and I quote ' the shoes are calling my name. I must go find them.' We have walked into another dress shop because apparently I need a new dress for dinner tonight.

"How about this one?" Kat says holding up a sparkly gold one shoulder that falls about two Inches above the knees.

"No!" That Is the fifth dress she has held up that is both gold and sparkly. I want to die.

"Katie I am getting the Idea she doesn't like gold or sparkles." Christian comments from behind us.

"Thank you, Christian. At least you are being helpful." This was useless I was never going to find a dress. On the list of things that I hate shopping was number one followed by mornings In general - I mean who likes mornings- and crows. Those birds are just scary and creepy.

"I am guessing you're not a shopper." Christian says stating the obvious.

"No shot Sherlock." I say without thinking. Shot. Christian apparently doesn't care and is actually laughing.

"Well I would trade one of my kids for you. You would save me allot of money." Wow. He is defiantly a character.

"Thanks for caring so much." My sarcasm is coming out.

"You're a little firecracker." He smiles down at me "Our world could use more people like you."

"Thanks." I genially mean that.

"So Kat tells me your mother is Sydney Sage." The mention of my mother makes my heart heavy. I should call her.

""Yeah. Did you know her?" Maybe he would tell me a story about my mom and who she was.

"Not really. I mean I saw her sometimes but we weren't close." oh."I mean not as close as Adrian and her was." Adrian? The crazy guy who was obsessed with Rose Adrian. How were they close?

"How was -" I was cut off by Kat holding up a dress. No she was holding the dress. It was perfect. Running to Kat I forget about Adrian and my mom. I forget about everything. The only thing that was Important was how that dress would fit me. Today wasn't total torture after all.

**A/N: Hey all you guys! I hope you liked this chapter it was so much fun to write. It is a little longer than my other ones but i'm sure you won't mind. Please review and tell me what you think! As always disclaimer. **

**DA**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Dinner

Adriana's POV:

"Can I look now?" I ask Kat for the millionth time.

We are in her room at her parents' house. We have been getting ready for dinner for the last two hours. When we had gotten back from the mall we both decided to take a shower. Then after blowing drying hair, doing nails, and makeup, we are now on to the styling the hair part. Kat decided to put her hair in tight ballerina bun. She was wearing a strapless little royal blue number. The dress was made of silk and fit her in all the right places yet it was still appropriate for a family event. The dress had a sweetheart neckline was tight to about under her ribs then flowed out in every direction. Her makeup was extremely classy she has on only a bit of foundation, mascara, and eye liner. She looked even more beautiful if that was possible.

"Almost. If you would just hold still." I give out a huff to show my impatience. I have no patience. I know ballet is supposed to teach you that but that were one lesson I could not master. I had to know everything right then I couldn't want. Needless to say I am not a surprise kind of person

"All done!" She exclaims while turning me around. I gasp. She had straightened my hair but curled the bottom third to give -my once lifeless hair- body and a natural looking wave. My makeup was simple with just foundation, mascara, eye liner, and a little gold eye shadow. Not enough to look like a hooker but just enough to draw focus to my eyes. I was impressed. I looked amazing.

"Thank you so much!" I say. Snaking my arms around Kat I bring her into a tight embrace.

"Well I am glad you like it." She says smiling. Of course I would like her. She was a wizard when it came to hair and makeup."Now let's get you dressed and go downstairs. I step into the dress and smile. I was with my best friend and I looked amazing tonight would be a good night. I mean how could it not? Before we go downstairs I look at myself once more in the mirror. I don't recognize the girl in the mirror. She is happy, confident, and beautiful. I hope one day I can believe that the girl in the mirror is me.

Adrian's POV:

"So how is the little one?" Rose asks. She is standing in front of me in black slacks and a ruby red top. It fits her frame well and by the smirk on her face she knows it.

"Good, Little Damphirs. I got your girls to baby sit him. Apparently they didn't want to come to dinner shocking." Rose laughs at that. Her and Belikov adapted to girls that where felt on the academy's door steps. Rose was on patrol and saw them. She was smitten with them from the start and when Belikov saw them he was too. They were married two years liters. Their daughters where the flower girls.

"I know." Rose agrees "I remember when they were little and all they wanted was to be by me and Dimitri now it seems like they never want to be around." Looking at rose's aura I see that this depresses her. I know she wouldn't tell anyone that - not even the Russian.

"Get used to it." Lissa say coming up to join the conversation. She too was in black slacks but her shirt was a strapless light pink and was fitted all the way down. She had a glass of wine in her hand and a smile that reached ear to ear. Checking her aura I found no trace of darkness just happiness. "Eric and Nick only come home because Christian makes great food, Amy would rather be with her and I quote 'Soul friends', I guess best friends don't out anymore."

"What about Katie?" Rose prods. I hope everything went well with the sleepover she had. I hadn't seen her in nearly two weeks. I was taking that as a good sign but you could be too sure now and days.

"Well Katie made a new friend and now she never wants to be home no matter what." Yes! You go Kitty Kat!

"How is her new friend?" I ask

"She is super sweet. She is a fire cracker. You can't bull shit her. Plus she is super funny. The way Katie and her act you would think they have been friend for as long as my friendship with Rose and not just two weeks."

"What is her name?" I ask and before Lissa can answer Luke beats her to it.

"Adriana." Four sets of eyes - Abe was with Luke- look at him as if he was alien. "What I meant her when she first got here and have been helping her get in shape. But like Lissa said she is bad ass. Some of the spells she can cast it is freaky." Abe laughs at the same time that Rose and Lissa shrug. The mention of witches reminds me of Sydney. I had gotten good about not thinking about her all day long, now I only think of her when I first wake up and right before I go to sleep. I miss her so much sometimes I just want to die but I can't. I had a son that depended on me. I couldn't do that to him. I tune out what everyone is saying around me as my mind decided to think about Sydney. We first met in Palm Springs. I was a crazy drunk completely in love with a girl that ripped out my heart at the time and she was a prim and proper alchemist who never broke the rules. As time went by I learned that besides being super smart she was also brave, kind, always trying to help, but you did not cross her. I had been subject to a few lectures and my God where they scary. She always saw the best in people; she expected so much more out of people because she knew you could rise to meet her expectations. But if you endangered her friends or family she would make you regret it. We had to fight our way out of an evil human compound, defend ourselves against a crazy moroi who wanted to be re-wakened, and Simon. In all those situations she fought became something greater than her. She was magical.

Thinking about Simon makes my mind think about the night after we - or rather she- defeated the crazy, evil, and power hungry witch. She came over at 7pm looking like an angel. She was wearing a pale yellow sun dress which was really out there for Sydney. Her blonde hair had gotten really long. Now it was about mid back. Putting one arm around her I led her to the kitchen where I had been cooking dinner. We had finally decided to date when I had almost died at the hand of Simon. Sydney told me that she never wanted to lose me and would do whatever it took for us to be together. She had made me the happiest man on the planet when she told me that. After dinner we watched a movie _The Breakfast Club. _We were laughing about how if this was real life I would be the basket case, Jill would be the princess, Sydney would be the brain, and Castle would be the Jock. Every time I looked at Sydney she looked so happy and when I asked her to spend the night, I didn't even know that she could even gets happier. But she did. We spent an amazing night together. I never wanted that moment to end but it did. When morning came she was gone leaving only a note that said _'In Time'. _She was gone and I was heartbroken.

"Earth to Adrian!" Jill said waving her hand in front of my face. She looked worried but rightfully so I had been thinking about the worst day of my life. Through the bond she could feel that I was sad - depressed - and that worried her.

"Yes Jailbait?" I say giving her a forced smile. I can't think about Sydney right now. This was a family party; I had to at least fake being happy. But Jailbait didn't have time to answer because Kitty Kat was walking down the stairs. Leave it to her to make a grand entrance. But I couldn't even focus on her not when a mini Sydney was walking down the stairs behind her.

**A/N: I know I am mean and cruel for just leaving you hanging like. If you want me to update faster than please review. As always i love reading them. Also who's POV do you want to see? Adrian's, Riana's, or someone else? Let me know. Thanks. RxR. Sorry it is a bit short but the other one was extremely long. Disclaimer. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Greetings

Adrian's POV:

She is breath taking. Her hair was the exact same shade as Sydney's and it was long. She was wearing a dark purple one shoulder dress. The dress showed off her curves yet in a classy way. The fabric flowed just right about the knee and on the skirt you could see faint sparkles. But her most striking feature would have to be her eyes. They where emerald green framed by her thick eye lashes. Those eyes could see right into people's soul and know every dark hidden secret. But I had seen those eyes before. Actually all the time. I had seen those eyes on my grandfather, father, and myself. I swear I almost fell pass out from the light bulb that went off in my head. I wasn't the only one captivated by her beauty. Luke was staring at her like she God had put every good, amazing thing into the world into one person. I suppressed the erg to sock him the face. Rose had also noticed this "Baby brother take a picture it lasts longer."

Right after we all had to go to Palm Springs Abe and Jeannie announced that they were going to have a second kid. I don't know how they could be able to have a kid in their old age. Looking back at Kat's best friend I got an erry feeling that I subconsciously did they same thing.

"Hey Adrian!" Kat calls as she and her friend walk up to talk to me "Hey Kitty Kat!" I say forcing a smile and giving her a hug. "Who's your friend?" That was a natural question to ask right?

She sighs as if she was getting to that but I jumped the gun. "Adrian this is Adriana, Adriana this is Adrian." Looking right at her, it is nearly impossible to think anything other than ' why does she have my eyes?'

"Hello," I say as politely as possible "You look a lot like a woman I used to know." Good way to start making conversation with this weird girl. "Who is your mother?" I don't know what to feel at this time. Fear, regret, excitement, is all coursing through my body.

"Sydney Sage." She says formally but looking at her aura she is sad and slightly depressed at the thought of her mother. Does she miss her? I mean of course she misses her, that's her mother. "Wait." She says as if the lights just went on in that pretty little head.

"Christian said you were really close to my mom." Oh no. Christian hearing his name looks over, seeing the situation, he gives me a sad smile as to say _sorry I didn't think it through all the way._

"I don't think you could say that we where that close." This is the one subject I avoid. God damnit.

"But you where like her friend right?" She is smart and has a good memory. I want to glare at her but she is really cute.

"Yeah." What is the best way to get out of this conversation? It's not that I don't want to Mini Sage. Mini Sage I like it. It fits her; she is so much like her mother. Thankfully before she could respond Luke comes up behind her, tickling her and making her spaz out. Everyone - including mini sage - starts to laugh. I don't. How dare he tough her. I could kill him. Why am I thinking these things? I barely know her and just because she is Sage's daughter that doesn't mean I get to be protective of her.

"Hey that's not fair." She pouts at that. IS she flirting? She cannot be interested in mini Abe can she? Luke might seem like his sister - super dedicated and stuff - but he is also always blackmailing everyone to get what he wants. He is a zemy in training. Last year he was almost thrown in jail for 'allegedly' kidnapping a high ranking official in the moroi government to get information about a company that 'may or may not' owed him over a million dollars for covering up a murder of another - less important - moroi. No charges were ever filed. There is no way that mini sage will hang out with him. Her mother would shoot me if I didn't step in. _Yeah that's the reason I am going to step in. It has nothing to do with you at all. _

"How did you two meet?" I inquire as I glare at him.

"Well I couldn't fight hand to hand for shit two weeks ago. I walked into the gym to find Luke and he said he would help me train. Now I can kick ass." She says, glowing as she looks up at Luke. I want to punch him. Stay away from her. I mentally scream at him.

"Like you couldn't already." God where they sharing a moment? My fists start to clench and slowly was getting ready to make contact with his face. Luckily Jill stepped in.

"Hey Adrian!" Jill says. She is smiling but her eyes lock with mine and say calm down now. "Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Before I can answer I am being pulled away from mini sage and Luke.

"Calm down!" She screams in a hushed whisper to me "She isn't Sydney. I know she looks like her but she isn't!" Really Jill?

"I am doing it for Sydney!" I protest "She wouldn't want her daughter to be flirting with a mini Abe." Jill crosses her arms and levels with me. She knows for a fact that that isn't the only reason that I am, acting like this.

"Look," She says giving a thoughtful expression "Just enjoy your time with her. There is a lot of crazy things going on right now and as soon as it passes then go be the over - acting on Sydney's behalf- being the over bearing parent but not now. Just act like you did when you where twenty and where mostly crazy instead of mostly sane." She gives me a small smile but in her eyes I can tell she is hiding something from me. Before I can question her on it she goes back inside to rejoin the others. I decide to take Jill's advice and decide to become a teenager again. I mean what can possibly happen?

Dinner went as well as expected. Christian sat at the head of the table with Jill on his left and Lissa on the right. Next to Lissa were Kat, Amy, Nick, and Eric. Adriana sat across from Kat and next to Abe, Luke and Jeannie. Rose sat across from her mother and Dimitri sat next to her. I sat next to Dimitri.

We all talked about the general things like the weather, school, jobs, and families. No talked about Sydney even though mini sage tried to bring up the topic. The adults either ignored her or just switched the subject. As the night when on her aura got darker and darker. Maybe it was because everyone seemed to hate her mom or at the very least not talk about her. Partly it was for me. Everyone to some extent knows we had feeling for each other and she left; which rushed me and sent me into a deeper depression than anyone ever before. My depression made me work. I graduated college - art major - got a job at the academy teaching spirit, made a name for myself politically, but I was distant. I never talked to people outside the monitory times, I never went out, and I lost the light in my eyes. But I wasn't the only one. Jill lost her sister. After the law was changed, she finished high school at Amberwood and then went MIA. Her depression wasn't influenced by me; she was heartbroken all on her own. When she left she wasn't herself.

_"Jill you can't leave!" I plead with her _

_"Yes I can!" She was packing her bag after graduation. She was hell meant on leaving and probably never coming back._

_"You're a prin-" She cuts me off._

_"I might be a princess and the Queens sister." She was standing right in front of me to make sure I understood her."But Lissa doesn't act like my sister. My sister - Sydney left! She could be dead right now and I wouldn't even know. I know you are in love with her but SHE IS MY SISTER. And I will do whatever I damn well please." She was serious. So I let her walk away._

Jill and Lissa's relationship is millions time better now but I know Jill still misses Sydney and probably always will. I know I will.

Dinner ended early because Jill, Rose, and Dimitri all had to get ready for school to start in like a day. Eddie, Mia, Abe, Luke and Jeannie all decide to leave right after that. All that is left is me, Kitty Kat, Mini Sage, Lissa, and Christian.

"Hey Adrian?" Kat looks at me with puppy dog eyes. What does she want? "Want to come with us to get some air?" In us she is rehearing to Adriana and herself. I agree because I want to know what she is planning, probably something illegal and fun.

It is cold outside but walking makes the three of us kind of warm up. We get to my apartment at the school and what I find is shocking. Eric, Nick, both Belikov twins, and Luke are all sitting on my living room floor chatting about something.

"It's a tradition!" Kat says to me, pleading with her eyes. The day before the two sets of twins started high school I brought them to my room and made them all play cheesy old party games to loosen the mood and to make them less nervous for high school. I sigh while walking over to my 'secret' liquor cabinet.

"What are we doing?" mini sage asks Kat?

"I never!" They all exclaim! I get the Russian vodka hoping they will be too drunk to play anything after. Mini sage just laughs to herself and takes a seat in the circle.

"Do you know how to play?" I hear Brittney ask her while I am in the kitchen preparing all the shots.

"I'm sure it won't be that hard." The tone of her voice implies something much worse than what she is saying. Oh dear. Sage isn't one for drinking games so I can only imagine that her daughter would be about the same.

I bring in all of the shots and set up 10 shots per person. After being seated in the only open shot - across from mini sage- the boys start to bicker on who will go first.

"Why don't we let Riana go fist since she is the newest" Kat says, always the peace maker.

"Okay" everyone agrees.

"I've never stopped drinking before the 6th round." She declares and everyone looks at her in surprise. "Drink up." She says with a wicked smile forming on her face. Everyone drinks expect me. It is me we are talking about after all.

"I've never sad sex." Kat says. God why does she always start with that. Then she says something interesting "Drink up best friend." mini sage has had sex? Sydney's daughter has had sex? Again, everyone stares at her.

"What! I have dated before." Then turning to Kat "It is so on."

"Bring it"

My turn" Brittany says "I've never kissed someone of the same sex." Eric, Nick, myself, and Kim all drink. No one asks for stories but at some time or another this group has played spin the bottle.

"Okay, well I have never ..." Kim says "showered with someone of the same sex before." Thankfully I haven't done that. But mini sage has. Kim noticing that "Story!"

Mini Sage, I am learning I can't keep calling her that. She may look like her mother but she defiantly does not have personality. Her personality is free and wild. Kind of like mine. She shrugs before telling the story "My family used to visit the east coast all the time in the winter, my brother's girlfriend and I were home alone and we were snowed in. There was only enough hot water for one shower. "She states that as if it the simplest thing in the entire world. Natural survival and stuff.

We go on and on like that till all shots are gone. I have played this game so many times that I didn't learn anything new about any of them, expect Adriana of course. Adriana broke into a building once, has eaten something off of another person - opposite and same sex person, has never been outside the world, is extremely flexible, has streaked before, only shops at Victoria secret for underwear, has drank a lot in her short life, and is certainly not wasted. She is a wild child alright. How she can be a wild child and live with Sydney I have no idea but it is funny to think about. I laid down on the rub zoning out as all the other kids decided on the next game. Some said truth or dare other's said Kiss the killer and only Kat said spin the bottle. All three of those where rejected. I wasn't really thinking after that. I could have possibly been in my own little world. All that kept running through my mind was Adriana and how different she is. When you first meet her, she is this polite, proper, quiet girl. Very much like her mother but when you get to know her she is wild and dangerous. She wants to explore everything and argue her point until everyone knows she is right. She has a fire cracker spirit that I love. She is the coolest kid ever.

"So do you know your dad?" That is when I snap back into the conversation. Apparently they have all been talking about their families and relaying most of the funny stories back to each other and to Adriana. Nick realized that Adriana wasn't saying much expect for laughing and agreeing with the story teller. She didn't have a story to tell. Then somehow he got from that conclusion to asking her out right about her father. I glance over to look at Adriana's face and that question sobered her up. Her expression was a mix of hurt, pain, anger, and shock. She hadn't been ready for that and from the tears threatening to escape from her eyes; it was a subject she didn't like to talk about. Thankfully the little one decided to wake up and Adriana excuses herself to help out with the baby. She practically sprints out of the room. My heart was breaking for her.

"Why would you say that?" Kat yells at her stupid brother in a hushed voice so Adriana won't know they are talking about her.

"What?" Obvious he thinks he did nothing wrong. "She wasn't talking, not really, and every time we would bring up dad she would get really sad. It was just a question. Don't take things so seriously." She tells her back in not as hushed voice. Kat rolls her eyes at him and starts to make her way to fins Adriana when I stop her. She gives me an approving nod as I walk toward the hall. As I make my way to Thomas' room I hear him giggling and clapping. Subconsciously a smile starts to come across my face. She was really good with him. Better than any of the other kids - including Kat.

"So are you going to keep crying?" She coos to him.

"No ma'am!" He declares as only a two year old can.

"Good." She says smiling at the little boy who is on her lap. I am standing in the door way, amused that Thomas has only met her for a few minutes and already loved her so much.

"Are you going to leave now?" His bottom lip starts to quiver as if the thought of his new best friend leaving meant the end of his world.

"Not right now." She says soothing all of his fears and worries "I am talking to you." She notices me then and I walk completely into the room shutting the door behind me.

"You're amazing with me you know that?" She seems to genuinely appreciate the complement.

"Thanks." She says quietly. Silence fell between us at the moment. "I am sure you want an answer to the question Nick asked." She stated; breaking the silence. Yes of course I wanted to know the answer. I think we all did. But did I want to see her cry. Not a chance in hell.

"Only if you want me to know." She laughs a dry almost forced laugh.

"You sound like a parent."

"Well I am." I tell her; pointing to the smiling toddler she was holding.

"Yeah, barely!" She says. I am only slightly offended by that.

"That's not fair!"

"Okay you are a parent. But not like Lissa and Christian, or even Rose and Dimitri. They would never encourage under age drinking. In fact you would probably get a major lecture from all four of them on parenting and the law." At least she was right about that one. On more than one occasion I had gotten a lecture on both those things when their kids had wandered back home drunk.

"Maybe you are right about that." I concede to her. She gives me a weak smile and another silence falls. I start to count the seconds just to pass the time. I don't know if I should stay in here with her. Or maybe I should leave. She probably didn't even want me in the room. There was no doubt in my mind that she was thinking _'Why is he still here?'_ Before I could leave she starts Talking again.

"I don't know him." She states flatly "I don't know who my dad is. My mother don't tell me anything about him expect that he is a great man and that he a moroi." Wow. She didn't have to tell me any of that. Why did she trust me so much? "I don't even know my mother that well. You guys are all her friends - or were her friends- but that still doesn't change the fact that no one talks about her. I am alone in this world." She must have been talking to herself. She would never open up this much to a person she barely knows. I grab Thomas and place him in his bed. He is good about not talking others are talking. Such a smart kid. I take Adriana in my arms as she starts to weep. It takes all my will power not to cry with her. This girl would be the end of me.

After awhile she stops crying and I pull away from her enough so she can see my eyes "You are not alone. Do you hear me?" Something came over me. I couldn't take having her cry. Not when there was something - anything - I could do to fix it. "You are not alone." I state again "You have me." There was a second of stillness before my words registered with her. She threw her arms around me and started sobbing. Crap what did I do wrong?

"I miss my mom" She says through the sobs. I felt bittersweet about that. Happy that I didn't upset her but extremely sad that her mom wasn't here to comfort her. "I know sweetheart. I miss your mom too." The last part slips out and I want to take it back; however, that comment had her stop crying. She pulls away from me to see my face "Really? You really miss her?" Of course silly girl. "Of course!" She gives me a stiff nod before re hugging me. "The way no one talks about her made me think she did something awful. That she was an awful person." She says on the brink of crying for the third time tonight.

"Listen to me." I say with authority. "Your mother is the most amazing person I have ever met. Without her I don't know where I would be today. We don't talk about her because we miss her. We all love your mother so much. Sydney is an amazing person." Now I was on the brink of tears. She pulls away from me and nodding as she processes the information I have given her.

"We should go back out there." She was right. It would look bad if we didn't come out of Thomas' room soon. The kids are not nice drunks.

"Yeah." I agree "Just go to the bathroom across the hall to clean up so it doesn't look like Nick got to you." It came out cold and I was about to rephrase it when she nods and says "Thanks Adrian you seem to know what to say."

Giving her my most real smile I say "Well, I am glad that I could help. But I was serious, if you need anyone to talk to or anything in general come and sees me." She was very special to me. It could be that I saw a young me in her, or the fact she was the love of my life's daughter but I would do anything to protect her.

She nods at that too "Thanks and I will." Giving me a quick hug as she goes into the bathroom and I rejoin the others.

**A/N: Here is too all those who reviewed! Thanks so much. The more you review, the more I get excited about the story and the quicker I update! So if you want faster updates then just review. Also spread the word. If you read the story and you like review and follow. Super long chapter for my all of you.**

**Also I was thinking of making a blog for my story. When I am writing there is all these things I want to tell all of you guys but I can't so let me know if you want to know all the secret thoughts about the story or if you don't care. Thanks either way. Love you guys. You make writing more fun than it already is.**

**Disclaimer**

**RxR **

**DA**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Motives

Sydney's POV:

Sleeping and I have never been friends. When I was younger and didn't know about the world's evils then yes I slept fine. I had no cares in the world other than to do my job. Being assigned to Palm Springs with Jill was the turning point in my life. Before then all I ever knew was vampires – all kinds – where evil. Getting to know Jill – and Adrian – I started to toss and turn; my sleep wasn't peaceful anymore and I rarely slept through the night. It wasn't because I believed they were evil. Not in the slightest. It was because I started to realize that I lived in a bubble where there was nothing worse than vampires. I was wrong.

The last night I ever slept was the night I left Adrian; the night before we had beaten Simon. Adrian was going to die. I looked into his eyes and I was struck by the realization that I couldn't lose him. He was the only person who understood me, who would be honest with me no matter what, he was the person I depended on the most. I couldn't let him die. I summoned all the magic I had in me – and it was a lot – and I healed him. The last thing I remember was passing out. I woke up the next day to find myself in Adrian's bed. He looked terrible like he hadn't gotten any sleep and haven't eaten or feed. When he realized that I was wake he came closer to my bed side.

Before he could talk I told him "I love you Adrian." He was stunned. He didn't say it back, not at first; he just stared at me like I was an angel. He kissed me. It was soft and innocent like the birth of new love. I returned his kiss, obviously. "I love you too Sydney." He climbed into bed with me and we just stayed like that. I drifted in and out of sleep so I am not sure how much time passed. Eventually, we got up and ate. Adrian had cooked waffles with bacon and eggs. I was starved. I ate four waffles, three strips of bacon, and two hearty spoonfuls of eggs. We laughed all during breakfast. That was the second happiest moment of my life. Only the birth of my kids could surpass that.

After breakfast we went into the living room and watched _The Breakfast Club._ It is – still to this day – the only movie I will ever watch. I must have watched it a thousand times with Max and Adriana when they were growing up. I know that movie line for line and could quote it with perfect timing. Adrian made me laugh and smile. We joked about who we would be if we were in that movie: I was the brain, Jill the princess, Eddie the Jock, Adrian the basket case, and Angeline was the criminal. We laughed and laughed. Sometime during the movie I looked at Adrian and realized how short life was. I was going die sooner or later or end up in re education for all I knew. I couldn't live in fear because of it. I had to make the most of the time I had with him and with everyone in the group. I had to be fearless. We kissed and kissed and then things got serious.

Having sex with someone is easy. There is no connection and everyone leaves happy and pleasured. Making love is different. It is taking two people and giving them a bond that can't be broken no matter how hard you have tried to break it. It takes two souls and forever makes them one. It is something much more pure and honest. You reveal your darkest secrets and fears to your partner and them to you. There is no hiding anything. Like I said sex is an act that is easy to perform. Making love is something that lasts forever. I was prepared for a life of forever with Adrian. I wanted that life more than anything in the world. What I didn't see coming was Marcus calling me.

"Sydney, you have to leave." Marcus' voice was panicking

"No. I don't care what the alche –"He cut me off

"It isn't the Alchemist." No. I was told that they were a myth; that they didn't exist. This is not real.

"How long do I have?" If they were coming for me then it was going to be to kill me.

"Maybe a month." Yes time.

"Then I will stay for a month." I wasn't leaving Adrian.

"If you stay they won't just stop at you Sydney. They will kill Jill, Eddie, Angeline, and Adrian." Of course he would put Adrian's name last so it is the one I was thinking the most about.

"Do you really want to watch your family die if you have a way to prevent that?" I hated Marcus. He knew what to say to make me concede but the scary part was that it was the truth.

"There has to be another –"He cuts me off again "There isn't. I am outside of drains apartment and I have your stuff. You have 5 minutes." He hangs up. He knew I would be down there. He knew I wouldn't kill my family. I quickly got dressed even though I was crying. Adrian would never forgive me but at least he would still be alive. Before walking out the door I write a note and place it on this pillow. Just two little words: _In Time. _In time I hoped to see me again. In time I hoped he would forgive me. In time I hoped I could tell him the truth. After that night I didn't sleep. For the world is a terrible place and the monsters you thought you grew up with aren't the things you have to fear.

Jill's POV:

It was stupid for Adriana to come tonight! Adrian could have figured it all out. Who am I kidding he probably already has. He was sure acting like the father of a sixteen year old. But if the dots would have clicked I wouldn't be pacing in my office thinking about if he knew. Tonight would have ended much differently if he had figured it out. The only explanation would be denial. Denial was the body's way of disproving the truth and for right now I had it on my side.

I main reason I was pacing however wasn't because of Adrian, no he was on the back burner right now. No, the main reason I am pacing is I because I don't know whether to tell her. I mean the secret is still intact and her daughter is safe so is it so bad if I don't tell her that they know each other. The answer was obvious though. She would hate me if I didn't tell her. I look at the clock. It is midnight the middle of the day for me but the middle of the night for her. _It's not like she sleeps anyways._ The little annoying voice in my head says. With a sigh I dial her phone number on cell phone that is untraceable. It rings once before she answers.

"Is everything alright?" She answers with alertness in her voice.

"Well that is a matter of opinion. Whether you think Adrian meeting Adriana is good thing or a bad thing." Of course she would think it is bad. I certainly did.

"Jill!" She screams. I am guessing that Max isn't home or she would have been quieter. _When is he ever home? _The voice chirps. "Do they know?" Them knowing are like signing their death wish. The only reason she is here is because there was some movement from the others and to be on the safe side she would moved to a highly protected Academy.

"No they don't. I believe that Adrian is in denial and Adriana deep down doesn't want to know. She is happy with her friends and her life right now and would want anything to mess with that." Of course if her mother was here I believe she would be even happier. No matter what Adriana says she is a mommy girl and misses her mother to pieces.

"How long till Adrian stops living in denial?" That was the most logical question.

"I don't know. He was hurt just as much as you where. His mind has put up barriers that would stop him from recognizing that not only did you leave but you left with his kids. That would cause more pain and trauma." I know on the other Sydney is trying to hold back her tears. She hated thinking about how bad she hurt him because she never wanted to leave in the first place. She was forced to.

"Jill. I miss him." I know she does. When I went to find her after graduation I thought I could find the same Sydney that left. I thought I could be mad at her for what she did to Adrian. I was wrong.

"I know sweetie. He misses you too." I try to comfort her, the best I can through the phone.

"I miss my daughter too." She is sobbing now. "I didn't want to send her away! I wanted to keep her safe with me." I almost started to cry with her. Sydney did everything in her power to keep her kids safe and away from the evils that she has been fighting all her life. I know it killed her to send her to the academy but it was a necessary precaution.

"I know and she misses you too. All that matter's right now is that she is safe. You will get to be with her soon. If everything clears out she will see you on thanksgiving." I try to sound as positive as possible.

"Yeah." She agrees.

"Now go to sleep." I command

"Yeah right." As we say our goodbyes I slump down in my chair. I hated hearing Sydney be so upset. I know I had to inform her but at what cost? I go over to the save hidden behind books on my bookshelf to find the thing that keeps me going. It is a picture an old one but still in perfect condition. It has me, Sydney, Adriana, Max, and Marcus. We are all smiling. The kids where only two so they wouldn't have remembered any of it. That day I became the God Mother of my sister's kids. I was supposed to keep them safe.

Sighing I go back to my desk and dial another number.

45 minutes later, Marcus was in my office. I was lecturing him on his duties, he only had one and right now he was failing at his job. He was Adriana's God Father and like me sworn to protect her no matter what, even if that meant keeping her away from her father.

"I don't see what the big deal this Jill. The secret is still safe." God I might love this man, but right now I could kill him.

"Did you forget? They would die. Wasn't that your reasoning when you took Sydney away?" I tried not to be bitter about things like that but he still took her away from me. His expression softens seeing the hurt in my eyes. "Come here." I sigh but walk over to sit on his lap. When I found Sydney I also found Marcus. He was kind and sweet. He understood my reasons for finding my sister and after while we started to date. No one expect for Sydney knew. In fact she was the one to set us up. It was strange at first but seeing what Sydney is going through with Adriana we decided we didn't want kids. I loved him with all my heart but it didn't make our job easier.

"I remember." He says, calming my nerves. "If Adrian was ever to find out then it would be dangerous. He is a public figure and would no doubt want to be involved in her life. One picture or sentence could get leaked to the outside world and they would know. They have spies everywhere and would use Adrian to lure Adriana out of hiding which would in turn lead to their deaths. I know honey. But He doesn't know and as long as they don't step outside the Academy walls together everything will be just fine." I know he is right, of course. My conversation with Sydney had left me more on edge than I was ready to acknowledge. I felt personally responsible for Adriana and I couldn't let anything happen to her. I couldn't do that to Sydney, she has already lost too much.

"Will you go visit Sydney?" I ask "She needs family right now and I would go only, I'm not suppose to know where she is at." Marcus sighs knowing that I am right after all, "Of course. I will leave at right light." Thank you, baby." I say. He gives me a quick kiss before leaving. I thought bringing Adriana to the Academy would make Sydney's life easier. I thought it would be easier to keep her safe here. I was only half right on the last one. I didn't have to worry about the outside finding her. I had to worry about the inside uncovering all the secrets. We could destroy ourselves from the inside out. Time would only tell.

**A/n: So there is a method to my madness. I have this whole story planned out so do not fret. I don't think I will be able to update again today but I am happy to give you guys this chapter. It is not a filler chapter, it is very important. So tell me what you think. RxR. Also, I loved the support for the last chapter. I hope it was enough father/daughter bonding. I hope you guys like this chapter. It was fun to right even though I cried when I wrote Sydney's POV. **

**Thanks I love you guys. Disclaimer.**

**DA**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: My Times

Adriana's POV:

_Dearest friend, _

_School was amazing. My first month flew by. After the party the group seemed to respect me more. I liked that. We became a make shift family. Nick and Eric where the big brothers of the group and protected us from everything. Brittney and Kim - who are both super smart - served as the big sisters. They made sure we woke up on time and had breakfast. They gave order and structure to our crazy lives. Plus they helped with homework and anything else we needed. I was home. This Academy gave me the freedom to be myself and I couldn't have asked for anything more. But my favorite part of the day was when I got to see Luke._

_We would train after classes when no one was around, it was just like summer only now I was actually a challenge for him. I was getting to almost be equal with him and he started to let loose more around me. We would prank each other all the time. Once he came to my room in the morning and through a bucket of cold water on me. Remember me saying how much I loved sleep? Yeah I got him back for that. I snuck into his room and dumped out all of his soda - which he was addicted to - and left a note saying 'Don't mess with me and my sleep'. After that our pranks where much less dramatic. I loved that he look me so seriously. Everyone else, for the most part, treated me like a student. Luke treated me like I was a force to be reckoned with. I could change the world with the blink of my eye. He showed me that I was that powerful. He was becoming something more in my life than just a friend. He was becoming the guy that gave me butterflies whenever he looked at me. He was becoming the guy that could make me smile when I was sad and was really there for me. Next to Kat he knew everything about me. I told him about my family situation, my mother being distant, my brother practically hating me, and my unknown father. He helped me see clarity that my mom wasn't a bad person - well she never was not really- and she did love me, showed me that my brother was just that my brother. He didn't hate me we where just too similar and it was the norm. of siblings to fight. He was an amazing person. I think I might be falling for him but he always makes it a point to tell me that he thinks of me as a 'little sister.' Isn't that just lovely? _

_Friend, as you probably don't know on of my favorite places on campus is Adrian's apartment. The lights where never fully making a calming atmosphere. After I would train I got into the habit of visiting Adrian. I would do my homework in the living room and watch Thomas. Thomas is such a great kid. I think I am his favorite babysitter, but I don't want to be conceded. When Adrian would get home we would eat dinner and talk. We talked about everything. In the ranking of who knows the most about me Adrian would be first, then Kat, lastly Luke. Adrian can just read me. If I am lying, he will call me on it. I can't pass any over on him and for that I am grateful. When I am with him I get to be completely raw and let all my secrets out. He also tells me stories about my mom. From all the stories, I see my mother differently. In the stories she was so funny, and calm. Yet she was so powerful. He would tell me when she battled other witches whether she was practicing or in danger. My mother was always so calm and collected. I wish I could be more like her and I have told Adrian that but he will just say I am already am. That makes me feel better. I called my mother a few times over the month, she sounded happy. She was glad to hear from me which made me happy. I am planning to go home for thanksgiving. But back to Adrian. He is a great father to Thomas. Anything Thomas wants he will give him. I once painted Thomas a picture of a Lily. Thomas declared that I had to keep painting him things so Adrian set up his extra bedroom at his apartment as my art studio with a bed if I stayed the night. I spent the night offend. It wasn't like I didn't like my dorm, I just liked being around people. Adrian's apartment was my home away from home. On more than one occasion Adrian painted together. He was an amazing artist and his work inspired me. _

_I realized that I didn't need to know my Dad. I had a great family and plenty of father figures in my life. Why complicate it? I finally understand my brother. He was right. Knowing who my father was would make me feel obligated to make him part of my family and I love my family right now. I don't want to mess up what I have going on hear. You understand Friend. My Academy family was amazing. Lissa and Christian practically took me in. I have a room in their house; I think they did that to get Kat to stay home more. I talk to Jill a lot. She is truly a second mom to me. For comfort I usually check in with her and Adrian. It was just how things worked. I don't really talk to Rose very much sense she is always working, guarding, or is on a date with Dimitri. Marcus kept me practicing more and more magic. We would practice on weekends. He told me I should focus more on magic more than my social life; however, I loved my social life. Moving to the Academy has been a great change in my life._

_I promise to update you more often but that is all for tonight good friend._

_AS_

Max's POV:

"Mom!" I had just got home from school. I talked to Adriana a few days ago, she was really happy. I mean I think she might never return from the Academy. Her attitude was a completely different from when she was here. She was such a brat living here. She left so entitled it made me so mad. I would snap at her often; however, listening to how she changed made me feel bad. I wished I was nicer to her.

"Yes?" Mom says as she walks briskly out of her office. She seemed uptight today.

"Have you talked to Riana?" I say as i go hunting for food. Cup of Noodle should really be a food group. I would have died without it a long time ago.

"Yes." She relaxed. Mom always relaxes when you bring Riana up. Riana comforted her. I don't think my mom would ever tell Riana how much it hurt her to send her to the Academy. "She is really happy." mom comments as she looks at my food choice, disapprovingly.

"Yeah. She was telling me yesterday, that she didn't care anymore who dad is because she has this huge Academy family and us. She doesn't want anything to ruin it for her. Even if the news could improve her life she doesn't want it. How crazy is that?" Mom smiles at that. Riana is so much like mom its not even funny. Sometimes I think they are the same person.

"Wow, that is a huge change. I know that she really wanted to know?" She looked thoughtful for a second. "Do you want to know?" Was she really asking me this?

"No! My life is perfect. Meeting him would just complicate everything. What if he wanted to send me to become a guardian. I like having my own future." I wasn't lying. I didn't need to know him. I had my mom and Marcus. My father would make mom feel awkward, he will feel like he has control in my life and I don't want either of those thing to happen.

"Are you sure?" Mom looked so awkward and anxious for my answer. Did she not believe me?

"Yes mom, I am sure." Her phones rings at the same time mine does. We look at each other and mentally agreed to talk later. My mom at times is my best friend. She understands that I don't like to talk but when I do it's thoughtful and deliberate. I also notice everything. I brought up Riana because I wanted to know how Riana being away affected mom. My mom was been worried since Riana left. I don't know why but I will find out. When I asked about Riana she relaxed because she thought I was going to bring something else up. What is getting under my mom's skin? I look down at my phone to see I had a new txt from Riana. This should be interesting.

**Riana: Hey I need your help? **She never asked me for help. What is going on at the Academy.**  
**

**Me: With what?**

**Riana: I can't tell you over the phone. We need to meet up.** Is she serious? I can't make it to the Academy.

**Me: I can't get to the Academy.**

**Riana: I know. At midnight go to our hide out by the lake.** She has gone insane! We haven't been to our hideout in years. It is probably destroyed and how in the hell was she going to get here?

**Me: How are you going to get over here.**

**Riana: Magic. Don't be late. **God. This can't be good. But it's not like I am going to stand up my little sister, God only knows that she has gotten herself into crazy situations. But to break out of the Academy and use magic to do it, if anyone found out she would be in so much trouble and since she is my family I can't leave her to go down by herself.

**Hey guys! i just started college and so I hope i can update very other day. This was a fun chapter to right. I am setting up something fun. Next chapter should be long with Adriana and Max; Jill, Sydney Marcus; and the others. Thanks :D **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Family Promise

**A/N: I am posting this chapter because I really hate chapter 9. It was necessary though. I wanted to bring in Max more. So here is. Please review.**

Adriana's POV:

I told everyone that I was sick and that I would be in my room. I know it was a lie but I had to see my brother. So many things have changed and I don't know who I can trust. Yes I have Adrian, Kat, and Luke but I just met them. With something like this I couldn't be too careful. No matter what has happened in my life my brother has always been there for me. Sighing, I stare at the clock: 11:25. Good I could do the spell. Marcus thinks I haven't been paying much attention to my magic and that's what I need him to think. I need everyone to think that I am the happiest I have ever been. I had found a bunch of old spell books that taught how to use the elements in magic. I could not only draw from inside me but from the earth around me. I was gaining crazy amounts of power and as of late I needed all the help I could get. I was trying to stay away from using spirit. I have heard what it does to a person and I couldn't deal with going crazy too. After I texted my brother I went on a witch hunt – no pun intended – to hide a transportation spell. The one I found required a strong witch I was hoping I was one. I started to recite the spell and I could feel the magic. The spell required me to pull from the earth. My magic was warm, like a hot summer day. I was sweating but earth felt like a cool calming river. The feeling of peace spread through me but at the same an inner battle was taking place. My body wanted to pass out from the heat rising inside me but my brain wanted – needed – to keep going. At that moment I knew what being close to death felt like. Before I had the chance to, I hit the ground. Blinking away tears I saw I was at the lake in my town.

This lake was like any other lake. Beautiful and peaceful but if you go off the beaten path you will find hide outs. That is exactly what my brother and I fond when we where eight; we named it Twin' cove. At the time we were so obsessed with the fact that we where twins and it couldn't get any better than that. The cove had a huge tree in the center that split up the center, giving it only two main branches. There was a massive piece of wood that was placed in between the branches. We had dragged that wood a mile and lifted it to fit in the tree. We were determined.

"I'm here." Max announces from behind me, pulling me out of my little world. "But what I want to know is how you are here." I was hugging him before he could finish his sentence. I was so happy to be around him.

"Magic, brother." I didn't want to tell him everything that had happened, I knew he would freak. Hell I freaked out when it was happening.

"I was trying to figure that out," Oh God. My brother was naturally a questioning person and if he didn't understand something you bet your bottom dollar that he would eventually. "And the amount of magic it would take to transport you from one side of the United States to the other is something you don't possess. So how did you do it?" HE wasn't going to drop it either.

"Okay, originally there was one coven of witches –"

"How does this answer my question?" Max says cutting me off.

"If you would shut up I could tell you." He sighs "Now like I was saying. In the beginning there was only one coven of witches. The coven was ruled my two brothers both equal in power. One brother names – Tarsus – fell deeply in love with a human woman. She loved him back every much and they were going t be a family, however, she had a terrible accident that led to her death. Grieve stricken. Tarsus uses his powers to bring her back to life creating the first Strigoi. After she was awoken, she was not the same. She went on a killing rampage. She ended up turning about fifteen humans into Strigoi. Alarmed, the other brother – Discus – casted Tarsus out of the coven and anyone who followed under his rule. That happened to be half the coven. Discus had to stop the Strigoi, so Discus rounded up the five strongest witches and warlocks and used the power from earth, fire, air, and water to create living vampires – Moroi - that could yield one of the elements. The others in the coven thought that the new Moroi could defeat the Strigoi; however, Discus knew that they would need something stronger to really stand a chance. When everyone was asleep we did a spell that used his spirit to make a fifth Moroi that could yield spirit. The rest of the coven found him dead and a Moroi sitting next to him. This coven named themselves Light and swore off the use of the elements in magic after they saw how it could kill. They kicked out the Moroi to fend for themselves, out of grief. Even though they had sworn off the use of the elements, however, didn't mean that they didn't right down those spells. There are extremely old spell books that talk about using the elements. Tarsus and his coven despised Light and wanted nothing to do with them. They were called Dark and practiced a kind of magic that used the darkness from spirit and the world. That kind of magic isn't practiced anymore nor did they ever write a spell book with dark magic. I came here with the help of earth magic." He looked like he wanted to protest and tell me all the dangers of elemental magic that he knew nothing about. "Before you get all preachy I needed talk to you because someone sent me this." Reaching into my pocket, I take out a letter.

The letter had no return or send address on it. But the message was written on pretty expensive paper. I had found it on my bed when I had finally stopped by my dorm after a night spent at Adrian's. The message was short, but impactful:

_I can still find you. _

_I can still see you._

_I hope your new friends don't get hurt this time._

_Or you._

My brother looked at me after reading it and immediately crossed the space between us to embrace me "Like last time we will get through this again."

**A/N: I know another short chapter. They all won't be this short. I wanted to show you just how close siblings can be. Plus I like writing really suspenseful chapters. Tell me what you think. After this I promise for a Chapter on Luke and Adriana. I am really excited for that BTW. Anyways I probably won't update still Friday so see you then.**

**DA**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dance with me

Luke's POV:

"You dance?" She sounded skeptical. She was sitting on the floor of Adrian's apartment; I was lounging on the couch. She was breath-takingly beautiful in every way. She is the smartest girl I have ever met. You can give her a lesson on any – well almost any – subject and she will understand it. Better yet she will go home and research it so she knows everything about that subject. She is powerful. Not only can she kick ass using magic and physical strength, but she can talk herself in and out of any situation. She walks as if she was royalty. That kind of person should not be physically beautiful. I mean it ruins the chance for any other girl to compete. But Adriana is magnificent. Her golden locks – currently – are in a messy bun because according to her 'She can't focus on homework with her hair down'. I don't get it. She has lightly tan skin from living in the San Diego. Her smile is to die for and I would kill people to hear her laugh. Her laugh is like angels singing. But the feature that hooked me when I first saw her was her eyes. God bless and damn those guys. With one look she can completely control me and she doesn't even realize it.

"Do you think I would lie to you?" I ask playfully.

"Yes." She said it with a straight face. No laughter or smile to tell me she was joking. I was kind of hurt that she thinks so low of me. "I'm hurt!" I say exaggerating my feelings to keep the mood light and fun. I don't want to show her she can hurt me so easily.

"Well," She says thoughtfully "Prove to me you can dance." She looks me right in the eyes pleading on her face. How can I refuse her? I stand up and hold out my hand. She looks at it like it's deformed.

"I need a partner." I inform her. She takes my hand grudgingly and off we went. I got to hold one of her hands while my other hand went around her waist. She rested her head on my chest; this is must be what heaven is like. Adrian's living room isn't that big but it only has a couch, TV, and coffee table. It wasn't hard to make sure we didn't hit anything. We are going in small circles, nothing big, fancy or grand. Just basic bathroom steps. Looking down at her, I saw she was content, and for the first time all night so was I.

She called me to come over to Adrian's place to help her with philosophy. I had taken four different philosophy classes and aced every single one with flying colors. Those classes where probably the most fun I had during school. Adriana didn't feel that way. Even though I loved philosophy, being that close to her and not being able to touch her or just talk to her like during our practices made me restless. She could wrap her mind around the concept that some people don't have any moral truths they follow. We had been going back and forth for two hours now. I knew she knew the right answer and would get an 'A' on any test it was on; however, she wanted to be able to justify why people thought that way. She couldn't do it. She had given up on philosophy for the night, and decided to quiz me on my life and talents, dancing being one of them.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She said breaking the peaceful silence. It wasn't a rude question or anything I just liked pretending she could be mine.

"My father taught me." I inform her "He told me that I would never win a beautiful lady if I didn't learn how to dance." Rose had been my dancing partner growing up. I don't know why she agreed to it other than giving her something more to tease me about.

"How is that working for you?" She said jokingly.

"I got you, so I think I am doing pretty well." That may have been to forward but before she could respond I dip her, and she starts to giggle. Amazingly I avoid another question about my feelings. It's not that I don't want to tell her how I feel there are just two things stopping me. First while witches are aloud at the schools and can fight, there is an actual law passed saying that damphirs and Moroi cannot date Witches. The Queen didn't think of that law however, the witches did. The Witches have their own government and society and left if this law was not passed then the vampire races would start to take advantage of young witches. It's a weird law but the Queen had to sign it if she wanted to get witches into the schools. The other reason is Adrian. I am getting the impression that he feels personally responsible for her and while I am usually good at getting parents or authority figures to like me Adrian is a different story.

"Tell me about your dad?" Adriana says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want to know?" That was a question I shouldn't have asked.

"Everything and start from the beginning." Great. The one thing I hate more than talking about my feelings is talking about my family. I love my family, I do, but I don't like talking about them to others.

"Well" I start "My dad and mom got together-"

"I know that part. Start where you first remember." She says cutting me off.

"Okay little miss bossy pants." She blushes. "The first memory I have is of my sister, Rose. It was her wedding and I was the ring holder. My sister was nervous as ever and was telling them what to do which was going against what the Queen was saying. The Queen was the maid of honor. They all looked extremely lovely. Then the wedding is kind of a blur. I remember a lot of people, food, and craziness. I spent most of the reception under a table till my mom found me." I huff trying to figure where to go from there. "Well, I grew up mostly in Russia with my dad. My mother wanted to keep guarding so I didn't see her much in my younger years. I was ten when she retired from guarding and came to live with us full time. By that time I was in school and lived mostly at the Academy in Russia. My parents would take me out every once in a while to go on vacation with them. I saw France, Italy, Canada, Britain, Greece, and Spain all before I was fifteen. Rose would sometimes go with us. When she and Dimitri adopted the twins they came along more. I think I was out of school traveling the world than in school. My parents believed that you could only really learn from experiences. When I was in school I was a trouble maker. I didn't get into fights but I started a few illegal businesses. One I started was selling American candy to the kids for a profit. I know that sounds lame but I ten and every loved American candy. I got use to making deals and choosing my words carefully. My dad loved that I was taking after him; however, my mother did not. When I fifteen my mom and dad got into a huge fight about sending me America to live with Rose and Dimitri. My mother won – like always- to half way through my high school career I was sent to St. Vlads. Rose had changed a lot since becoming a mother. She didn't cuss or fight unless she had too. She became the perfect model of self control and discipline, just like Dimitri. I got caught once for starting a fight at this Academy. After I was caught Rose told Dimitri I needed a channel for all my 'hostile energy' so he started to train me. I learned – the hard way – self control and discipline. My parents visit from time to time but they usually travel. I decided to go to college but half way through I wanted a break so I came back to the Academy as extra staff. That was at the start of last year. That is my life in a nutshell." She took in everything I said thoughtfully. She didn't say anything after that, she just thought. We continued to dance in silence but this time it was driving me crazy. I had basically told her my life – more or less – and she hadn't agreed or laughed or yelled about anything. She just looked like she was analyzing me.

"Why do you call Lissa, Queen? I mean I know that she is The Queen but why don't you call her Lissa like everyone else. She is your sister's best friend right?" As soon as she finished the door flung open saving me from talking again. However, this posed I different problem. That problem was Adrian.

Before Adrian had talk Adriana jumps out of my arms. "Hey, Adrian." Was she really embarrassed to have been in my arms? From the blush that covered her face now, I would say she was. Wow that hurt.

"Hey, Mini Sage." He gives her a hug and then glares at me "Lucas." No one uses my full name expect for this guy. I was told Adrian gives everyone he meets a nick name; not me. I guess he wants to show me that I am not welcomed.

"Hello Adrian." I say stiffly.

"What is going on between you two?" before either one of us can answer Thomas starts to scream. He had been playing with blocks and toys in his room. There was a TV in the living room that showed what he was doing. Now he was throwing things and being a brat. "I'm going to go get my man but you will answer my last question over dinner." With that she is out of the room. I know well enough not to leave the apartment all together; however, it's not like I didn't think about it first. Adriana can be bossy and pretty much gets her way with me and Adrian. I know why I give in to her, but I don't see Adrian's reasons. Maybe he is a closet pedophile and secretly wants to sleep with her. I wouldn't put it passed any man. I mean I want to sleep with her.

Adrian goes to set the table for four, I follow him to help. Maybe me helping around his house will show him I have changed. I doubt that I have changed though.

"I am only allowing you to stay because Mini Sage wants you here, but at 10pm you leave." He wasn't buying me changing either. Good. I am glad to know we are still on the same page. I look at my watch to see it is 7:30 right now. I have two and a half hours of torture. I finish setting up the table while Adrian makes the plates for dinner. I wonder if he is going to try and poison me.

Adriana walks in as we are setting down. She has her arms full with a squirmy toddler. It is safe to say I never want kids. Thomas takes one look at me and gives me a glare. I think I don't want kids because kids just don't like me. When Thomas is finally in his seat we all start to eat dinner. It takes ten minutes for Riana to start talking.

"So do I have an answer to my question?" She wasn't one for lies or secrets and even though it was a question the demand was clear: One of you will answer me.

"Well Mini Sage," Adrian starts off in a calm tone "I don't like Lucas for the stunt he pulled when he first came to this Academy." Adrian was smart enough not to ask her any questions and tell the truth. Something that I would think is impossible for him. "He broke into my office, Jill's office, and Lissa's house and stole a lot of files." He paused for dramatic effect "Those files all contained information about your pasts, more specifically how we knew Sydney." Now Adriana was looking at me emotionless.

"Adrian so kindly felt out the part where we were all having dinner and The Queen brought up Sydney. From the tone that was implied I knew there was more going on when what was being said. So I asked who Sydney was and why they were keeping secrets about her. They ignored me so I went through different channels." I didn't feel like I had to explain myself but I didn't want to look like an ass.

"Well, what where in those files." And this is where I wanted to stay away from.

"Those files contained records of our time in palm springs, pictures, letters, and things like that." Adrian said. "I am not upset about that he took them. But when we questioned him he said and I quote 'Sydney is a heartless bitch and we should kill her." Adriana mouth hit the floor.

"What I read made her seem that way. I read that one day she just up and left leaving behind her job and friends. She didn't even tell anyone. That kind of thing where I am from is a huge sign of dishonor and it will get you killed." I state. I am not going to take back what I said, it is the truth.

"Then he proceeded on telling us that there was a group that would kill her if we asked. They hated witches and he knew someone high in their ranks. He went on and on how witches where truly evil and If we kept them alive they would just kill us."

"Tell me you still don't think that way."

"I don't" Adrian rolls his eyes "For the most part. I have learned that there are good witches and bad witches just like everything else." She didn't seem to believe me.

"Do you still think that way about my mother?" Oh. This one was harder. "Don't lie to me." She declares.

"I don't have an opinion on your mother." It was a lie.

"Really?" Adrian asks "So tell me I was mistaken when I heard you got into a fight with Kat saying that Sydney was a terrible mother for sending her daughter here and not her son. Tell me Kat misheard you when you told her that Sydney should I never had kids if she wasn't going to be honest with them. You told Kat that you were going to kill Sydney."

**A/N: that's it for chapter 11. What do you think? I know it started out so cute but ended so mean. Well there are multiple themes for this story, multiple plots, and a lot of characters. Everyone is going through, or thinking's something. That's why the truth is so deadly. Anyways, I am in better spirits. Tell me what you think. REVIEW! If you don't like my story REVIEW and tell me what you don't like. If you do like my story REVIEW and tell me what you like. All in all please REVIEW.**

**Love all my followers. Disclaimer**

**DA**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**(A/N: Mild profanity in this chapter. Enjoy.)**

Adriana's POV:

What the hell? Where did that person come from? Was that the Luke he has always been or the Luke he was becoming? It didn't make sense/ Luke is kind, smart, funny, and overall a good guy. He can't think like this. It has to be wrong. Adrian doesn't like him for another reason and has to be making this up. I need Adrian to be lying. But Luke wasn't denying it. He wasn't really talking, he just glared at Adrian. It was quiet, extremely quiet, for a long time after that everybody wanting to hear my reaction. As the rest of dinner went I couldn't think. Everything I had known does not add up to what I have heard, so I stayed quiet, erry quiet.

After the dishes where done I leave both men standing there, waiting. I couldn't deal with them. I ran to my dorm and practically kicked down the door till I was in the safety of my bed. There was so many emotions going through my body; I wanted to scream, cry, yell, deny, and so much more. I was tired yet my brain was keeping me awake with all the words that where said, most importantly: _Kill Sydney_. She is my mother, how could many body want to kill her? She is kind and amazing. I want to go home. I want to see my mom and tell her I am sorry for being a brat growing up. Those words made me realize that she could die; she wasn't immortal and I completely lost it when that light bulb went off. Crawlingly out of bed, sobbing, I finally reach my computer to find a note, perfect in every way. My blood froze, my tears stopped, I couldn't feel anything. If you came in the room and shot me I could still be sitting in the same spot with the same terrifived expression. I could leave the note; I didn't need to see what it said. I thought about that hard but decided it was better to know than not to know. Picking up the note, with shaking hands, felt like the hardest thing to do. But the words on the paper made me realize that this was just the beginning.

_Lies and Secrets fill your life._

_Lies and Secrets will hide you right._

_Lies and Secrets will destroy the night._

_Lies and Secrets will bring you to me._

_Lies and Secrets shall kill you at last._

The person writing this got one thing right, my life was filled with lies and secrets. Staring at this note I got angry, no livid. I was livid at the note, at Adrian, and at Luke. Everyone has kept things from me and I refused to let that keep happening. If they wanted to be in my life then there needed to be honesty. I am fine being alone I have been most of my life, but I refuse to let lies and secrets kill me. If this person wanted me then I sure as hell was going to put up a fight. Grabbing the note and my journal I head out of the dorm and into the woods.

"If you want a fight, I will burn you to the ground." I scream in the middle of the woods. No one was around but even if there were people I couldn't have cared; I was in my own little world. I threw my journal and note on the ground. My journal pretty much held all my secrets, I didn't doubt the person from reading it while they were in my room, and I was done with secrets. I refused to believe someone would kill me. Stared at the small pile of crap before, it burst into a roaring fire. I know I shouldn't use old magic especially elemental magic, but I stopped caring about was proper and expected when I found that note. Someone was after me and I know for a fact they were not playing the rules. I watch as the fire consumes the objects; it licks and bites at the papers before they give in like always. Fire had power over paper, which was simple to remember. Watching the fire I saw just why fire ruled over paper. Fire was at the core stronger and more evil than paper. Something that is willing and eager to kill will always beat out something that isn't.

"Shhh!" I hear. I speed up the fire till in a blink of an eye all that is left is a pile of ash and hide behind a tree. The voice belongs to a girl, she isn't drunk not in the slightest, but she is crazy. "Go away! I don't want to go with you." Defiantly crazy but there was something else. Spirit, I realize. The 'darkness' is too much for her. I wouldn't put it past her if she killed herself in this state. "Please! Leave me alone" She sounds desperate. I could be too. That can't be a pleasant thing to endure. She seems so helpless. I wonder… I reveal myself to her and at first she is shocked to see a witch but then she looks grateful.

"You have to help me. The dark spirits are after me." That's a new one. "I can't find the person who did it before. He or maybe she I ..." She trailed off looking hopeless. I was still livid but this girl I couldn't be mad at.

"Was this person a witch?" She nods her head like a crazy person. I have to hold it still so her head doesn't snap off and roll anyway. As soon as I touch her I feel it. It was a great power yet it was also something else, I couldn't put my finger on it. Dark magic – which was basically what I was trying to attempt now- was way past forbidden. If someone found out I could be in jail or worse dead. Looking into this helpless girl's eyes I knew I had no choice. I used spirit magic to see her pure black aura. I didn't know what to do. Was the thing inside of her just darkness or was it the dark spirits she can called them. Staring at them I knew both where wrong. It wasn't just plain darkness or dark spirits, it was death. It was the original witches of the Light had cursed the Moroi with out of grief. It was a slow and painful death. When I realized that, it was easy to remove that from her.

"Tempero mortuis" I said once with authority. It didn't take death to forever to respond. Somehow Death recognized me and obeyed. Death left her quickly and with a purpose and was standing right in front of me. The girl ran in the opposite direction as soon as she felt it was gone. I couldn't blame her. Death is crazy tall, 7 feet tall to be exact, death was a man and he is built. I guess making people crazy is a workout. He doesn't have really outstanding features. He looks like your average person only he is a dark purple/grey color. What did I just do?

"Yes, Adriana." That was creepy. I mean making Death leave a person wasn't that bad but being on a first name basis with it, yeah that didn't sit well with me.

"How do you know me?" I ask. I don't think I have died in recent years. I was trying to remain calm and collected but doing that was starting to get hard. Death realized this and knelt in front of me like I was a princess. Maybe I was, cool. Kneeling he was at eye level with me. Those eyes. They where bright purple and had all these shapes in them. I swear I have seen those eyes before but I just can't place it.

"I knew you from a very long time ago; We where friends and I was called on to be your protector. I wouldn't think you still remembered it but I am sworn to answer to you no matter what." This was beyond creepy yet slightly comforting.

"I was told a story a long time ago that dark magic was forbidden. It's that what you are just dark magic?" He smiled at me; A full on bright shinny smile.

"Of course they would tell _you_ that dark magic is forbidden. Most witches can't even do elemental magic let alone dark magic." He was getting off subject. "But to answer your question, I possess the dark magic. It is powerful and sometimes uncontrollable but you have used it before and if you think about it, I'm sure you can remember how to." With that he was gone. Great. So now on top of EVERYTHING in my life I had to worry about dark magic. It was at times like these I wished to be a full human with no supernatural abilities. Life would be so much easier.

The walk back to campus was much shorter than when I was trying to get away from campus. I was mentally and emotionally drained. Physically I could run 200 miles and not be tired. Talking to Death had given me new found energy. But Adrian and Luke where still on my mind. I was hoping I could get my room before I bumped into either one of them and screamed my head off. I wanted to put it all behind me but two words kept coming to my mind: _Kill Sydney_. It was torturous to say the least. I could see the dorms now and I started to smile. Yes, I did it. But it was too soon for celebration because who stepped into my view just then: Luke! Mother fucker! Could tonight get any worse?

"Adriana –"I cut him off.

"Don't say you are sorry. I won't believe you." That came out calm. Weird. "Do you see me that way? Do you want to kill me?" One point for me for not crying as I asked that.

"No, never you're different." He looked censure but if he only knew that not even ten minutes ago I was talking to Death and doing elemental magic. Would he still think the same if he knew? I decided he wouldn't.

"How am I different?" This should be good.

"You're different because you never use your magic. You're practically full, normal human." That is when I lost it. I took a step forward before unleashing my wrath.

"I am not normal. I am a witch who just happens to be one fourth Moroi. I can do things with magic that would probably make you want to see me dead. I know things that would get me killed. If you want a 'normal' human as a friend go to any town and try to convince one you're not evil when you tell them you are half vampire." Then something changed within me. I felt more power than ever before and I was going to use every drop of it. "You will leave me alone. You will not even think about me. If you do think of me you will be in the worst physical pain of your entire life. Do you understand? You will never talk about me or my family. My mother is an amazing woman and all she has ever done was try to protect me. How dare you say that you want to kill her? My mother's name will not even cross your lips. I will never forgive you for what you have said. Those kinds of words ruin relationships and are just plain mean! I have seen who you really are, and you are an evil person." I was staring at him but he wasn't really staring at me. He looked like he was in a trance or under a spell. Crap what did I do? Looking into his eyes I see it. They aren't the same anymore they have a deep purple color around the outside. Quickly looking around I can't see Death. I must have done this. I step away from him not knowing whether to run away from what I had just done for if I should embrace it. I chose run. That kind of dark power is unnatural. That's evil. Maybe I was the evil one. At this moment the lines between what is good and evil had become too many shades of grey.

I started to walk away from him, hoping his trance would last until I made it to my dorms. No such luck.

"Does that include Adrian too?" I turn to face him. What was he talking about? "You said never to talk about you or your family and I wanted to know if you included Adrian, since he is your father and all."

"Adrian is not my dad!" I scream at him.

He just laughs at me "You are lying to yourself if you think that. For God's sake you have the same eyes. Not similar eyes but exactly the same color, size, and shape. You even act like him. He used to be a party boy who left the whole world revolved around him. That sounds an awful lot like you." He was angry and bitter. All of his words where laced with venom. "You both love to paint, and have the same sense of humor. Just open your eyes you little bitc-". I cut him off.

"Adrian is not my father; if he was he would have told me. Adrian and I are honest with each other. I know that's not something you really understand but some people still tell the truth. Adrian is a great friend to me and is like a father to me but ISN'T my father. Do you understand or should I repeat it slower for you?" That was low but he makes me so angry. If Adrian was my dad he would have told me. He always said my mom was his best friend. There is nothing romantic between best friends. He was just trying to make me hate Adrian. Trying to make what he did less bad. "And if you ever try to make what you did less bad, I will kill you." I was not kidding. He didn't look afraid so I made him. With one look he turned purple, all his air was gone. He fell to the ground reaching – literally for air- but it couldn't come. He looked at me with pleading eyes trying to make me stop. I didn't want to. I needed him to suffer. I wanted him to suffer. I made him blind and took away all sense of hope, love, and warmth. He was going to die a slow, painful, death… Death! I look around frankly but I don't see him. What was I doing? I couldn't stop. I was going to kill. Someone help me! Then I felt his hand on mind. Turning I saw it was Death. He looked conserved but like he understood what I was going through at this moment. Looking at him I felt calm, and not like a killer. I could release all the anger I was feeling. It took me a minute before I realized that Death was actually taking away all the dark feelings. After that, I blacked out.

**A/N: This is for all the amazing reviews I got! I woke up early to right this for you. The reviews keep me going. Also this story wasn't supposed to be this dark. It has taken on its own life. So tell me what you think. Yes there will be happy fun moments but also a lot of darkness. PS it is turning into a long story – which I personally like- but I am story if you don't. Remember if you want faster updates all you have to do is REVIEW.**

**I LOVE ALL MY READERS EVEN IF THEY DON'T REVIEW. (Disclaimer.)**

**Till next time.**

**DA**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Jill's POV:

Waking up for whatever reason is hard. Even on your favorite holiday, waking up is hard. It is especially hard when you get a phone call at 5 o'clock in the morning telling you that Adriana is crazy. My sweet, loving, kind Adriana is not crazy. At least I hoped she wasn't I mean Adrian is her father. What if crazy runs in the family? The fact that Adrian was her father always kept me up at night, primarily how she was going to take the news. _Maybe she would be happy?_ The optimistic voice in my head chirps._ Yeah right. She would come unglued. _The realistic voice says shattering all my mild hopes. I knew that she would be upset mostly because she was developing an 'honest bond' with Adrian. She thought he was completely honest with her.

"She almost killed me!" Luke screams dragging me out of my own head. We have been talking for three hours about last night and five cups of coffee later I still wanted to punch him in the face. I put up with Luke for Rose's sake. It wasn't her fault her brother was an egotistical jackass who didn't understand the complexity of the world. Well, neither did I till I almost saw my sister killed before my very eyes.

"I doubt she almost killed you. She can't even do that kind of spell." I informed him. Marcus made sure she stayed away from the dark magic. We all knew she could wield it, just another perk of being genetically special.

"Really?" This poor boy really knows nothing about life. As a way of proving himself he pulls down the collar of his shirt to reveal a hand print. This hand print was deep purple and started just under his collar bone and I had no doubt that it didn't extend to over his heart. Where the hand print was, there was a bruise underneath it. It was red and puffy and looked to be oozing out puss. There is only one thing I know that can make a mark like that. That mark is the hand of death itself. I have seen it one other time and I choose not to think about that day.

"You should go see a doctor. That is a nasty bruise." I wasn't going recognize what it was. Not in front of Luke, that is too dangerous. So I act as if it is just a bruise. To most people that is all that it will be and I am glad. "I will look into your claim about Adriana assaulting you, but if you will leave I have work to do." Sighing he leaves me to my thoughts.

_There was a time, so I am told, that witches and Moroi had children together; Most of the time the children would come out normal damphirs. On rare occasions, however, they would the child would be one fourth Moroi and three fourths witch. At just no one cared, they were witches and that was all. When these creatures would grow up the people of this weird community learned that they could do powerful magic. The named this magic, elemental sense it dealt with the elements. There elemental magic was greater than anyone could have ever predicted. If a child got angry they could destroy a whole town with an earth wake or fire. The elders saw this and banished them into the woods where they wouldn't hurt anyone. Most of them died within a few days but there was one little girl who got the attention of Death. _

_Death has gone by so many names over the years. No one really knows how many, but he has always been the same. He is a natural part of nature. When life has run its course death comes in with his own magic and kills the living; the circle of life. The little girl was dying. She had no food or water for around three weeks now, all the others had died before her. Her spirit was strong and wanted to live. Death saw a girl who could change the world. He led her to water and killed food for her. He nursed her back to health and called her his sister. They lived together in the woods, at peace for many years._

_The community saw this and they were angry. Death was energy, if you didn't believe in him he could disappear and something new would take his place. That is what the people of the community did- or tried to do. Death was laying on the floor of the woods thinking about his existence, when he felt something warm in him. It started stirring as a warm pleasant feeling but quickly became a fire. He had never felt such a thing. He saw his sister sitting next to him she was concentrating on a spell. _

"_You saved me; it's my turn to save you." The spell she was performing was an old elemental magic spell that linked all of the elements-including spirit- to a dark energy. That dark energy just happened to be Death. This spell would make any elemental magic user capable to use the dark energy from Death. His power's where raw and unpredictable. The spell she did saved him. In turn he would be in debt forever to her kind. Any other Moroi/Witch Creatures from her family line he could serve and protect. This girl's name was Sarah Sage. _

The memory hits me like a ton of bricks. I knew this would happen again, I knew someone who pisses her off and she would feel the full measures of her power. Sobs escaped me; for this little girl who I have loved and cared for might be in danger for herself. Adriana in a lot of ways is like a daughter to me and I can't sit by and let anything bad happen to her. Sydney trusted me with the honor and responsibility of Adriana's well being and I felt like I wasn't doing a good enough job protecting her. She shouldn't have to deal with Luke or any crazy dark power. She should just be able to be a normal teenager for awhile. Collecting myself I pick up the phone and call Marcus.

Adrian's POV:

I was a dick last night. I don't know what came over me, that's a lie I knew exactly what I was doing. I shouldn't care if Luke is into Adriana. I mean both of their auras where going crazy, I guess she really likes him too. But knowing who he is: A lair, zemy, who only thinks of himself. I couldn't let Adriana fall for him. We had established an open and honest relationship where there are no secrets between us. If she asks then I will tell her the truth. I thank God that she hasn't asked anymore about my relationship with Sydney. I told her we were best friends and that is true. She was the best friend a guy could have but I left out the other part. I would tell her I decided. I never want her to look at me the way she looked at Luke. I guess she has been lied to her whole life practically; the truth is the most important thing to her.

Thinking of Luke made me disgusted. How he managed to weasel his way into her heart is beyond me. I did what I did out of love. She deserved better than him and I had to protect her. _Why? _The evil voice inside my head says, _it's not like she is our daughter_. The voice had a point, she wasn't my daughter. But if I did have a daughter I would want her to be exactly like Adriana. She is smart, witty, and doesn't take crap. She would make any father proud. Knowing that she isn't mine because let's face it Sydney would have had more respect for me to tell me I was a father. She loved me enough to do that. But thinking about Sydney – My Sage – being with someone else makes me want to die. Sydney wasn't meant to be with someone else, she was mine. _She made her choice remember?_ This is Jill's voice; the voice that calms me down and makes me remember that I can't get depressed, not when I have a baby to take care of.

Speaking of which, his nap was almost over. He had been a monster when I had tried to lay him down for a nap saying that he wanted his 'Nana'. That's want he calls Adriana because he can't – or won't- pronounce Riana or Adriana. God, he was going to be the devil if she didn't show up. Thomas I believe is co-dependent on her, and I think Thomas gives her structure. Thomas starts to scream apparently he was done with his nap.

"Come on my son." I say picking up the screaming toddler. He grabs a hold of me like I am life its self and he was dying. "Bad dream Little Man?" He nods through the tears. He broke my heart. Heading to the front door Thomas seems more troubled. A two year old shouldn't have troubles! Opening the door I see my savoir.

"Nana!" Thomas exclaims. He literally jumps into her arms as she walks into the apartment.

"Hey, there's my favorite man! Are you hungry?" That really wasn't a question, Thomas was always hungry.

"Hey Adriana." I say sheepily. I don't know if she is mad at me. She didn't say anything last night.

She gives an award winning smile "Hey Adrian." Then turning her attention to Thomas "what shall we eat today." I follow her into the kitchen with a smile on my face. She was part of my family even if she wasn't mine and it was always a pleasure to have her home.

"I have to tell you something." I say to Adriana. All three of us where in the living room watching – and sometimes helping – Thomas play with his blocks. She looks worried, I would too she would probably. She will hate me after this.

"I kept something from you." I don't bother looking at her; I know she is disappointment with me. "Your mom and I kind of dated back in Palm Springs." Silence fell between us. I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again. We were supposed to be honest and I hid something from her.

"Is that all?" She sounds calm.

"Yeah." I look at her; she has happiness written all over her face. Wait, she is happy? Before I can ask her about it, she wraps her arms around me giving me a hug. I smile down at her, returning the hug. She was the most forgiving person I have met, besides her mother.

"Thank you for being honest." She looks up at me then. "What hurt most about Luke wasn't what he said – which hurt a lot – but that he kept it from me. I just wanted someone to be honest with me no matter what." Wow, score one for me! She was really too kind.

"You are so much like your mother." I tell her, still hugging her. There is no way I letting this moment end.

"Really?" She asks; wonder coating her voice and tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes, you have her kindness, and brain. Your mother's brain is what I loved the most. You also see the good in everybody just like her. She is a wonderful woman and you are turning into her." She really was. She was her mother's daughter. She hugs me tighter as the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I miss her so much. I wish I could go visit her." I know. Whenever you brought up Sydney she would cry. It hurt me to see.

"I know little girl, but thanksgiving is coming up soon. I am sure the Academy will let you go home for the holiday." At least I was hoping they would let her.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do." I give her a million dollar smile and she starts to crack up.

"Yay!" Thomas screams crawling over to us, planting himself between the two of us. We all start cracking up at that. I loved my son, he always had awesome timing. The three of us sit like that talking about nothing really life changing. I was content at the moment. I had Adriana and Thomas what else could I guy need. We decided to watch some TV and before long Adriana was asleep in my lap. Thomas wanted to go see rose and the gang since they were in town. Picking up Adriana, bridal style, I take her to her room and tuck her into bed. I leave a note saying where she can find us. She has had such a long few days I just wanted her to sleep. Before I left the room I could have swore I heard her mumble in her sleep "You're the best dad ever."

**A/N: Hey all of you. This is my next chapter. I decided to end it on a happy note sense the last one was pretty heavy. PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what you think and if you want to see a certain person's POV. Please. Anyways till next time,**

**DA**


	14. HELP

**A/N: Sorry I know you all thought this was a chapter but I need help. I don't know who you want to hear from. You can either hear about the 'Others and Death' from Sydney, Marcus, Jill, and Max. You can hear about why Luke hates witches from Luke, Abe, Jeannie, and Rose. You can see the bond between Adrianna, Kim, and that group grow. Or you can watch Adrian realize Adriana is his daughter from Lissa, Christian, Jill, and Adrian. Please let me know. I will get to all of these topics listed above i just don't know where you want to start. HELP REVIEW. **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**A/N: Okay everyone I am so sorry I didn't update at all this week, college of in the way. But here is a super long chapter for all of those who reviewed and helped me decide where to go with this. Just so you know it might get pretty confusing. I will explain more at the bottom. I Promise. Love you guys and enjoy. **

Lissa's POV:

"Jill!" I scream, bursting into her office. Jill and I aren't close; I guess we never had been. We are civil around others but if it is just the two of us we don't say much. When I found out she was my sister, I didn't take it very well. I thought she ruined my family's name and for that I hated her. When she was sent to Palm Springs I was extremely happy. She wasn't going to be around and I could get my work done. But as time went by – and after a lot of therapy – I learned that I really did love Jill and I wanted to make with her. I wanted to start again.

"What do you want Lissa, I'm working?" She's annoyed; like always when I try to talk to her. I wanted a relationship with her; after Sydney left she wanted nothing to do with me. Sydney left after I changed the law that put Jill's life in danger. I was hoping that Jill would finish high school at the Academy so we could bond. She obviously, didn't want that. She stayed at Amber Wood till she graduated, then went MIA for a year. When she finally came back, she was a different person. A person I never understood.

"I need you to be honest with me because I am your sister." I knew Jill would lie to my face and not even care. Jill was different. She became extra quiet, secretive, and she acted like a guardian. Always looking and scanning to make sure nothing bad could happen.

"Okay?" she answers.

"I haven't been able to sleep since the dinner before school started a month ago. I keep tossing and turning trying to make sense of everything. I know you are the closest to Sydney; she would tell you anything. So I want to know: Is Adrian Adriana's father?" When I first met Adriana, I could tell she was Sydney's daughter; Very quiet and reserved. I didn't really care beyond that. Then at the dinner seeing Adrian next to her it hit me. They could be related. But if Adrian did have a daughter, we would all know! I mean he tells everyone how much he really wanted a girl. Adriana obviously didn't know because she had a drinking party with Adrian and he was really her father that would not have happened. Logic was saying that they weren't but Adriana had his eyes! I knew the only person who would know the answer to this question would be Jill. She and Sydney were so close, she had to know.

"No, he is not." Jill says with a straight face. I don't believe her.

"Then how do you explain her eyes? Or how they act the same and enjoy the same hobbies? Or how do you explain Adrian acting like a father to a girl he barely knows?" I wasn't backing down from this. Sooner or later Jill would be honest with me. I loved her to death but right now I was starting to hate her.

"Lissa drop it! Adrian is not her father." Jill has a stern look in her eyes, like she is trying to will me to drop the subject.

"As the Queen of the Moroi, I ask you again: Is Adrian Adriana's father?" I hated using the Queen card to get people not to lie to me. I wished they were just honest to begin with; but it was time for Jill to face the music.

"I would also like to know the answer to that." Adrian says, walking from out of the shadows. Jill it is time for the truth to come out.

Sydney's POV:

"Something's wrong?" I say. I haven't been sleeping well these past few weeks. It all started when Marcus had showed up the first time trying to calm me down. I love him like a brother – primarily because he is with Jill- but when he visits I know Jill sent him which makes me nervous about what is going on at the Academy. But besides that, I haven't heard anything from the Others; no sightings or messages about where they are. It's like they disappeared from the face of the earth. If history is anything to go on then something bad is about to happen.

"You don't know that." Marcus says trying to sooth me. I shake my head at him and begin to pace again. I hated being away from my daughter, I really did. I never knew what she was doing and for a mother that's scary. What if she is pregnant! It's not that far away from when I had her and her brother. I don't know if the school would tell me if she was, I mean I kind of freaked out on Jill the last time I talked to her. I dismiss the thought of Adriana pregnant; she is too smart to get into that. Plus if she liked someone she would tell me right? I tried to be a fun, open mom. You know the ones that make it easy to talk to know matter what the problem is. I don't think I succeed at that; I think I am too uptight.

"You need to calm down." Marcus says taking my fifth cup of coffee out of my hands. I knew he was right, but I couldn't sleep not knowing anything. I wanted to know if she is safe and I want to know that the Other's are dead so she can come home. I miss her, and I know Max does too. He just pretends he doesn't because it isn't 'cool or whatever.

"I know." I sigh "How is Jill?" I ask trying to change the subject. Along with my daughter, I miss my sister. Yes I have two other sisters but after I left the Alchemist, they didn't want to talk to me. Carly said I was crazy because I could do magic and Zoe... well she is happy being one of the top Alchemist in the world and doesn't have time for me. Jill and I bonded during Palm Springs; she is such a good person, so honest, and loving. When I left that night I cried because I was leaving Adrian but also I was leaving Jill; they were truly my family.

"She is good. She worries about Adriana and you all the time. She is like Adriana's second mom." Good. I loved knowing that Jill is extremely close to her God daughter.

"Good, Adriana needs looking after." I say. A smile starts to creep its way onto my face without me even realizing it.

"Yeah, she is looked after all right; Between Jill, myself, and Adrian. It's not like she can do anything wrong." My face falls.

"Adrian?"

Jill's POV:

"Sit." I tell both of them and they comply. What was I going to do? I could lie but Lissa would just pester me, I could tell the truth then Adrian would go and tell Adriana and then Adriana would die. That is exactly the reason we can't tell anyone.

"Yes Adrian you are Adriana father but under no circumstances are you allowed to tell her." Maybe he would listen and maybe Sydney wouldn't kill me.

"Why?" Lissa asks. God will she just shut up! There is a reason I hate her sometimes. "Adriana has a right to know."

"She can't know because she is in danger." They both look at me like ii grew three heads. Sometimes I wish people just stop asking questions. When people ask questions others get hurt. "To help you understand I am going to tell you a story; a story that you might not understand or believe but a true story nun the less. This is what happened when I went to find Sydney." The memories start to take me over.

_What are you going to say to her? The voice inside my head asks. It had been asking the same question for three days now, ever since I left Amber Wood. I honestly didn't know what I was going to ask her. I hadn't seen her in two years. Maybe she left because she hated us or she left because she couldn't stand to be around me. I know sometimes I would freak her out with my use of magic, even though she had magic of her own, but I didn't understand why my sister wanted to leave me. Adrian went into a deep depression after she left. He didn't talk to people or really interact; he just found a job and finished school. I got amazing at blocking him out because I was in my own depression and I didn't want to deal with his. Sure I became more outgoing, ASB president, Prom Queen, and had the highest GPA in my senior class; but on the inside I was dying. That is why I decided to find her. I needed to talk to my sister and I wasn't going to stop till I found her.  
_

"So that is why you left?" Adrian asks, Hurt written all over his face.

"Yes Adrian, I don't think she will lie to us." Lissa says "Continue please."

"_Sydney?" I call. I am in a little village by the Canadian border. Not much is here expect for trees and small shops, if you where traveling you would pass it without a second glance. I passed it three times before actually seeing it. Asking around I found the house Sydney supposedly lived in. It was just like every other house in this one horse town: small, brown, and one story. I don't understand why everything is the same. _

"_Jill?" I hear from the bed. At first I didn't see her. Then taking a closer look I saw her, she was rolled into a small ball, her hair was longer since the last time I saw her but it was put into a high ponytail. To anyone else she was just another girl. She looked fine on the outside but when I looked into her eyes I saw she was dead. _

"_Yeah it's me." I say, running to sit next to her on the bed. We embrace each other like we are dying and the only way to live is to never let go of the other person. "I am so happy to see you. I missed you so much Sydney." I am trying not to cry but it is so hard. _

"_I know Jill, I have missed you too." She looks at me then "If there was any other way I wouldn't have left. I would have stayed with you and Adrian and everybody in Palm Springs but I just couldn't." She is close to tears too. _

"_Momma?" I hear behind m, turning I see a little two year old girl with beautiful green eyes._

Adriana POV:

"You shouldn't be here." Max says to me as we go sit at our old tree house. I have been coming to sit at least once a week since I learned what I could do. The more I practiced, the less it took out of me which means I could travel more.

"I know but I needed to talk to my big brother." I never call him my big brother unless I am extremely upset. After everything that happened with Luke I could bring myself out of my room for a few days. Kim visited me every day, telling me what was happening with everyone at the Academy. She has a gift for getting information she is not supposed to have. But even then I didn't tell her about what happened with Luke. She would probably think I was crazy and send me away. I know Luke wanted me to be sent away.

"What's wrong?" Max says, giving me a one armed hug.

"I almost killed someone." I had been thinking on how I was going to tell him this and I had a very tactful way of saying it but then that came out of my mouth.

"How?" Max asks and I launch into the story about Adrian and Luke. I don't look at while I tell the story. It is a crazy story. I hated what Luke said about my mother, I mean that is my mother! But I hated how Adrian used it against Luke knowing that it would hurt me and my relationship. But what I hated the most was myself because I believed that Luke actually liked me and just wasn't using me. I needed to believe in that fact. Luke made me feel special, and like a badass. I loved hanging out with him because it was easy. Being his friend was easy. I didn't have to pretend I was something I wasn't, and I thought he was cool with the fact that I was a witch. Obviously I was wrong.

When I finally finish my epic tale – because it really is epic- I look up at Max, afraid of what I will find. To my surprise he is smiling at me.

"Wow!" Is all that Max can say.

"Really? Just Wow?" I say kind of hurt. I wanted my brother to comport me or at least say something other than wow. Boys are stupid.

"Well other than the fact that I know you can handle yourself with guys." Was he really trying to make a joke now? I mean I have dark magic and elemental magic running through my veins, I am scared and creeped out and all he wants to do is joke about it? I need my mother!

"I'm serious!" I say lightly hitting him.

"I know!" he says laughing. "Okay, let's be serious. You didn't kill anyone which is always a good thing. So I think you should practice with this dark magic so you don't end up doing something stupid." He is actually taking this seriously. I didn't know he had it in him.

"And how would I do that?" I love my brother but sometimes he only gave half solutions.

"You can talk to Jill. I mean you said you to where getting close and I know there has to be a book about dark magic in that school, plus she is the Head Mistress." He just might have a point.

Jill's POV:

_I have been with Sydney, her kids, and Marcus for about a month. At first it was weird, I haven't seen Sydney in two years and now she has kids and living with a strange guy, but after she explained to me why she had to leave and why she was living with Marcus everything seemed to go smoothly._

"_I am sorry that I left without a note." Sydney says as we take the kids to the play ground._

"_It's okay. If I was in your shoes and either I left and hurt everybody or stayed and killed them I would have left. You did the right choice." I say smiling at her._

"_I know how is Adrian?" God, what a question. I haven't really talked to him in years. _

"_He is good I think." That was the truth. I couldn't lie to her and tell her he was great. That would kill me just as much as it would kill Sydney._

"_You think?" Sydney asks._

"_Ever since you left things haven't been the same. Adrian is finishing up his Master's in Art, he lives close to court and has a job at an art gallery. But that's really all I know. I blocked out the bond after you left because I couldn't deal with Adrian's moods." Sydney just nods as if she had been expecting that. "How have you been?" We really haven't talked about how she had been. We avoided and for good reason. When I first saw her she was a shell of herself. Now she looks much happier and healthier._

"_I am better now; when I first got here though I wasn't. I went into a depression because I really had no one to talk to. When I found out I was pregnant with Adrian's children it got worse. Sure I did everything to make sure my pregnancy went great but I was so upset that I couldn't tell Adrian. I lost all touch with myself. When Max and Adriana were born I promised them I would be the best mother I could be. As far as the duty part went, I rocked at it. They were never hungry or cold or unloved. But when Marcus would visit he would say that there wasn't a light in my eyes; that I wasn't myself. He was right, of course. I missed having you to talk to. I knew you would love the kids and we would take them out and have coffee together but I could never go and find you. But since you have been here I have been better, happier. I know you will have to leave soon, but I won't ever forget this. You helped me out of my depression." Sydney looks like she was going to cry happy tears and I probably look the same. I embrace her so neither one of us gets to cry. "I won't ever leave you unless I absolutely have to." I tell her._

"_Good!" She exclaims with a laugh. _

"_How did Adriana get her name? I mean wouldn't you just name Max, Adrian?" This is a question that had been plaguing me ever since I had arrived._

"_I was going to, but then I looked into Adriana's eyes and they are exactly the same as Adrian's. I knew I couldn't look at her and not think of him so that is how Adriana got her name. Max got his name because I wanted an easy yet strong name for my son. I wasn't going to make him spell out a long name that mean 'warrior of the light' or whatever. I kept it simple." She looks proud of herself, and really there is no reason why she wouldn't._

"Okay enough with the bonding moment." Lissa says interrupting my story. Those moments where my favorite; when my sister and I could just enjoy life and not worry. Lissa obviously didn't like them as much as I did. "We want to know why it Adriana would die if we told her who her father is." Lissa demanded. At her words I started to remember what Adriana did to Luke and shuttered.

Luke's POV:

"Isn't too early to be drinking?" Rose says to me. I just shrug. I can drink whenever I want because the girl I am madly in love with tried to kill me after Adrian told her I wanted to kill her mom, which in my defense I only said because she said she felt alone and neglected. I screwed up bad this time and there was no way on in hell that she would give me a chance to explain.

"Not really." I say. Rose sits right next to me and takes my scotch and downs the rest of it. Leave it to my sister to take away the only good thing left in my life.

"What's going on?" She had this way of knowing that something was up. I think it's because she spends too much time with Dimitri but she thinks it's because we are related. "Are you thinking about David again?" I wasn't until she brought him up. I know she said it out of concern but for some reason I can't help but to get pissed at her.

"Not till you said something." I say, malice coating my voice.

"Luke, I'm sorry." I hear her say as I get up and walk into the house. We are spending sometime at our parent's house, since they just got back from another adventure. It is nice to get away from the Academy; I don't want to run into Adriana. I know what I said was out of line, it always is, but I just couldn't help it. I guess David could be blamed for that. It all actuality David is the root when it comes to my hatred for witches. Lying on my bed, the memories start to flood me.

_David and I became best friends in preschool. We where sat next to each other and then I hit him and he hit me back. We both laughed looking back on it. No one could ever separate us. Even when my family went on vacation, his family would come along too so that we would cry and scream our heads off for the entire trip. David was my brother. _

_David was also a warlock, both of his parents practiced magic. At first I thought it was cool. We would play these amazing pranks on people. Once we had it set up that in a busy mall there was an area that when people walked into it they literally became crazy. That spell he had made up and we used it on teachers, our parents, and the principle once. We got each other into a shit ton of trouble but we always laughed because it didn't matter that we were in trouble as long as we were in trouble together. _

_As we grew up, things started changed. David started practicing magic with his parent's coven which meant we didn't get to see each other very often, and when we did there was something off about him. Gone was the fun loving, free spirit David; he was replaced by a distant, quiet, David. I figured out why he changed when one night I followed him out to the woods where he was meeting up with some other warlocks. _

"_Okay, so let's try something new tonight." David said to all the others. He was obviously the leader of this weird group._

"_We have been trying to use elemental magic but nothing is working correct?" The group nods and some of them start to murmur. From my spot in the bushes I can see they are all in a circle like a tribe._

"_Well know we are going to contact Death." More murmurs flew up and some people actually looked scared. _

"_It will be easy." David reassured the people. Then he started to chant something. I think it was Latin but I couldn't be sure. The stood there for a good thirty minutes looking stupid, I smiled to myself. Whatever David was doing he sucked at it. Right after I thought that, a purple mist came around everyone in the tribe. Luke smiled as if that was his whole goal in the first place. The other's eyes got wide and they all looked scared. Then the shouts started: "Stop!" "David this isn't right!" "We are hurting!" "Are you trying to kill us?" In fact that was David's goal out of all of this. He was killing everyone around him for their power. The tribe cried and screamed for what seemed like eternity. Then they all stopped at once. The mist went away and David was the last one standing._

"_What did you do!?" I jumped up from my hiding spot. I thought David would look scared or lost or something other than in control. _

"_Why Luke this is a nice surprise." I flew to the other side of the camp site and hit a tree hard. I started to feel the air in my lunges getting pulled out. I couldn't see or breathe. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was the witches where evil. It didn't matter who they where they were all power hungry and evil. _

Jill's POV:

"Fine Lissa have it your way." I say giving her a look of pure hatred and malice before starting again.

_I had been with Sydney for almost a year. It is truly the best way I have ever sent my time. I watched as Adriana and Max got used to me and started to call me 'Auntie' and I watched them grow up right before my eyes. Being with Sydney made me want kids of my own someday. Even though they cry and stink sometimes they are super cute and I love them so much. _

_Sydney decided she wanted to take the kids to the scream since it was getting close to summer and they would love to play in the water. The day was shaping up to be like any other day, quiet and simple. _

"_So how long are you staying?" Sydney asks me as the kids' splash in the water._

"_Forever." I tell her. She just laughs and embraces me. "I love you having you as my sister Jill." _

"_That good because I love having you as a sister too." Days like these are what make me so happy that I found her. We stand there not really saying anything but happy to have our family back. I look to the sky for a quick second thanking God for my life, then Sydney's body hits a tree and Adriana and max are crying. Seeing the strangers walking toward the kids, imminently grab both kids and run towards the house, knowing Sydney can take care of herself. I would have gotten to the house too but the strange men say – or think – a spell that makes me stop in my tacks. _

"_Sydney!" I scream as the strangers try to take the kids out of my arms. Sydney does a spell and the men are flat on their backs not breathing. I try to move but the spell is still keeping me still. One of the men rebounds faster than the other and attacks Sydney. I summon my powers of water telling it to cover the other man. He fights and fights but he can't get passed my magic. Good, he needs to say down. Sydney on the other hand is having mush more trouble and by the looks of it she could pass out at any moment. Adriana starts to scream at the top of her lungs. Adriana was never one to through a fit but she is now. As Adriana continues to scream a purple figure appears in front of Sydney. _

"'_Tect momma!" Adriana screams louder and louder. She keeps repeating it and the purple figure seems to be listening to her. He grabs the strange man by the throat and starts to strangle him. I start to cover Adriana eyes but she slams her face into my chest along with Max. I however keep watching this purple man until the other man becomes lifeless. The purple man disappears and Sydney runs to me taking max in her arms. _

_I stop the water smothering the other man, and he starts to gasps for air. Sydney says something in Latin and I feel like I can move again. "Thanks." I say to her under my breath, she just gives me a quick nod._

"_Who are you?" She asks._

"_Who I am is not important. But I come from the Other's." Well I don't think this can get any weirder. _

"_Why are you here?" Sydney asks putting a foot on his chest so that he can't move. _

"_For the baby Ivashkov." _

"_How do you know that he has a kid?" I ask. No one knew this._

"_Well Miss Jill, I and my partner where put on this case to find the last Moroi Witch. Those creatures can control regular magic, Elemental Magic, and Dark Magic. They are powerful but every Moroi Witch we find, they cannot control Dark Magic. Then we heard a story from long ago that only a Sage Moroi Witch could control Dark Magic. Apparently Death is bonded to – and controlled – by only the sage line. Now imagine my surprise at that because there weren't any more Age witches that practiced let alone anyone with a baby. But then we found you." He said pointing to Sydney. "At first we thought that your children where just regular like everyone else's. But we looked into your background a bit and found that you were close to Jill Dragomir, and Adrian Ivashkov. We did some math and everything added up. We decided to strike while no one else knew and here we are," The news makes my blood run cold and Sydney looks like she might throw up. _

"_Are you two the only ones who know?" I ask because if I was going to do something crazy I only wanted to do it once."But I am not the only one in the Other's. They will find you." _

"_Not if there is nothing to find." I say and at the same time I drive a good size tree branch- that I found laying close to be from all the fighting - through his heart. I knew he wasn't a vampire so I had a good feeling that puncturing his heart would kill him. A flood of blood imminently starts to come out of him and I know I did the right thing. Sydney's face has just shock written all over it as she jumps away from the dying man._

"_Jill- "She starts but I cut her off._

"_It had to be done. Those guys wanted to take your kids and probably kill them. They were the only ones that knew and it is going to stay that way." I look into Adriana eyes and begin to compel her._

"_You won't remember any of this. All you will know is that we went to the stream and played all day; you where happy. We went home and ate dinner. This memory will be foggy at best so when you grow up most likely you won't even remember this." It was easy to compel her because she was so young and I did it to Max as well. Sydney wasn't happy but she understood that she had to protect her kids._

"_What are we going to do about the records?" Sydney asks. Good question._

"_I am going to return to court and find them; I will burn all of them so no one will ever find them and then make new ones. They will say you died and you never had kids nor did you ever meet Adrian or me. I will also go to the alchemist and do the same." I felt a lump form in the back of my throat because I knew I would have to leave my sister. _

"_Okay" Sydney says as we walk back to the house. "I will move far away from here was well just in case people follow those guys trail. But we can't see each other ever again Jill." This was going to be hard but not as hard as the first time we were separated. _

"_I know. I will leave tonight to go to Court." I say not bothering to mention that I hate Court. We are in the house putting the kids down for a nap. When they wake up I will be gone. I go and pack in silence. There isn't much I could say to her at this point other than the fact that I will miss her. _

"_Thank you for protecting Max and Adriana." Sydney says as I stand by the door to the house, ready to leave. Sydney has also packed up the kids and her stuff. They would be leaving shortly as well. _

"_It's what God mothers do." I say back to her, embracing her for the last time "Take care Sydney and I love you." _

"_You too, and I love you more." With that I leave with a heavy heart, a new mission, and a new outlook on life._

Adrian's POV:

Silence. That all that is in the room after Jill finishes her story. I don't know what to say or how to feel: part of me is happy that I have a daughter however the other part is pissed that Jill kept this from me. But there is one feeling that is sticking out more than the others: Rage.

"You compelled my three year old kids to forget me!" I scream at Jill. She doesn't even flinch. It's like she knew how I would react. God I hated the bond.

"I compelled them to forget your last name along with other traumatizing this. It had to be done." Jill yells back at me. Lissa is silently sitting next to me. "Did you not hear that people want your kids so they can use them for their power's and then KILL THEM? Or that having any paper trail that leads to you and Sydney would need up with them DEAD! SYDNEY WANTED YOU TO KNOW! BUT SHE HAD TO THINK OF HER KIDS FIRST!" Jill screams close to the top of her lungs. Taking a deep breath she starts again calmer. "You are in the public eye Adrian, if people saw the two of you together then word would get around to the Other's that there is a Moroi Witch who just happens to be the daughter of Sydney Sage. By you knowing this, you put both of your kids – not just Adriana- at risk of death." Jill saying it like that deflates me. I don't want to be the reason my kids die but I want to know them and I want them to know me as their father. Was that so much to ask? Yes, apparently.

Lissa starts to stand up and leave when Jill commands "Sit Lissa. You wanted to know so bad well now you have to deal with the fall out. You can't leave." Lissa complies and sits back down.

My head falls into my hands as if my neck has ground to weak to hold it up. I try to sort through all my emotions but it just becomes a complicated mess: I am angry at Sydney for not telling but I am happy she kept our kids safe, I am upset at Jill for keeping this from me yet I understand why she did it, I want to strangle Lissa for bringing up this subject but I want to hug her for uncovering the truth. The more I think the heavier my head starts to wave. Looking up I see Jill taking out a phone.

"Who are you calling?" This was an important matter and she decides to make a phone call.

Sydney's POV:

After Marcus left I calmed down a little. Max came home so I made his favorite: Burgers and we watched Iron Man 2 on the TV. It was good to have my son at home for once. As of late he is always gone; I want him to have a social life but I don't want to risk him getting kidnapped. _He won't._ The voice inside my head sooths. That voice sounds a lot like Marcus but a shrug it off. I was happy right now and that is all that mattered. I hear the phone in my office ring which can only mean Jill is calling. Oh dear God, what is happened?

"Yes Jill." I say in the calmest voice possible.

"You and Max need to come to the Academy." She says flatly. Did Adriana die?

"Why?"

"Because Adrian knows everything and we have to talk about our next step." Oh no, oh no no no! This could not be happening.

"You're not suggesting what I think you are suggesting right?" This was a plan I thought up along ago as a backup plan in case Adrian ever did find out. It requires his help which I am certain he won't give.

"Yes, I am." Jill says. I can tell she is nervous too. Well I guess it is time for a family reunion.

"Well, then I will see you soon." After that Jill hangs up and I just stare at my phone.

"Who was that?" Max asks coming into my office.

"The Academy. We are going to visit your sister. Go and start packing." This should be interesting.

**A/N: There you go! This was a super fun chapter to right. But if you got confused during any of that let me clear it up: Jill, Lissa, and Adrian are talking about Adriana. (Mostly told in flashbacks because it is better that way) Everything else was happening at the same time those three where talking. It was going to be 3 separate chapters but it was more interesting as one big chapter. So Please REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys and I read all my reviews. REVIEW!**

**(Disclaimer)**

**Love always **

**DA**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Adriana's POV:

"I can't believe you are here!" I exclaim, jumping into my brothers arms. My brother called me yesterday to tell me they where visiting and I was acting like a kid on Christmas Eve. I hadn't seen my brother or mother for a few months now but it felt like years. Well, I saw my brother a few days ago but that was a secret no one could know about and so that didn't count.

"I am glad you are happy to see us." My mother laughed. She looked the same I guess. Her hair is a few inches longer, the bags under her eyes are showing more even though she is wearing makeup, but her smile is still as bright as when I left. I never really got along with my mom, I guess I took her always being around for granted but being at the Academy made me realize how lost I am without her. I let go of my brother and embrace my mom like I haven't seen her in years. She throws her head back and laughs at the situation. It is a funny situation: A girl who wanted to leave for so long is now clinging to her mother and wanting to go home. It just goes to show that there is truly no place like home.

"Hey, all my friends would love to meet you." I stated "We could go have dinner with them, then we usually play a game at night - if I'm not babysitting- and finally we just hang out till we all pass out. It's so much fun. Adrian sometimes comes and hangs out with us. he is a really great guy and his son is really cute." I would have continued but I needed to breathe and my mother took that time to jump in with questions.

"You talk to Adrian very much and he has a son?" My mother inquired.

"Yes, I spend some time at Adrian's apartment because I baby sit Thomas. His son is 3 years old and only really likes me." I inform her. An unreadable emotion flashes over her features for just a second before vanishing. I wonder if Mom ever liked Adrian? I mean they where close and Adrian said that she was his best friend. I have a feeling that Adrian never really thought of my mom as anything more than a friend because the way he talks about her. He never says anything romantic about mom; it's always how smart she is or her love of cars or something like that. He never said that he loved her or that he thought about her or anything that would suggest romantic.

"Adriana?" My mom spoke while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry mom, where you talking to me?" I asked.

"I was just telling you that I can't go hang out with you and friends because I have a meeting with the Head Mistress to talk about how you are adjusting." She remarked. "So it will be you and your brother for a bit."

"Sure, that will be fine." I say, trying to hide my enthusiasm. I want to hang out with my mom, I really do. But somehow I don't think she would be as cool as Adrian when it came to drinking games. My mom wanders toward the main building, where Jill's office is.

"So little sister, what kind of trouble are you getting us in?" Max muses. Throwing my head back laughing, I guide him to Kim's room.

"This will be the best night of your life."

Adrian's POV:

"We have to tell her!" Lissa shouts above everyone in the room. Jill's office has become a ,ad house. Lissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Abe, Jeanne, Jill, myself, and Marcus where all shoved into a tiny room bickering about weather Adriana should know about me and how to deal with the threat of the Other's. I myself decided to stay quiet because to everyone else in the room it didn't matter how I felt. What I wanted is to tell Adriana and have her involved in the planning of her life basically. Christian, Rose, Mia, and Abe - Team Secrets- all felt like the threat is too great and want to keep in the dark. Lissa, Dimitri, Jeanne, and Eddie - Team Half Truth- want to tell her that I am her father but they don't want to tell her about the Other's. Then you have Jill, Marcus, and myself - Team Silent - are just staying quiet.

Team Secrets is standing on the left, closest to the door, taking turns to tell at their significant other about why they are wrong. Sometimes Rose will yell at Lissa and Dimitri at the same time while Christian yells Eddie what he thinks of his choices. Team Half Secrets is standing to the right using calm reasoning to make the hot heads see why they are right. Dimitri, more than once, tried to hold Rose but she pushed him off. Jeannie is just glaring at Abe hoping that will make him realize to switch sides. I think she is going with the age old saying 'A happy wife, A happy life' and right now Jeannie is not happy. Jill is sitting at her desk her head in her hands mumbling something about how dead she is. Marcus is standing in between the two teams trying to keep them from killing each other. Marcus looks like he wants to be at home not dealing with this. I'm sitting in the far corner away from all the drama. The look on everyone's makes it seem like they are talking about a war. It looks like life or death for the two teams but they don't seem to care that it's not about them. The person who it is about isn't here. What is wrong with that?

I was zoning out, there bickering is stupid. I would have kept zoning out but someone let out a loud, high pitched whistle. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at the person who had commanded the entire room's attention.

"Now that you are have shut up, let's talk about this like civilized people." the figure stated. Sitting up to get a better view I saw a beautiful blonde woman, her hair reached about mid back, her eyes are light brown, and she looked like she had gained weight. I felt a traitorous smile creep on my face. I promised myself if I ever saw this woman again I would not smile, or even hint that I cared. I would be cold and be aloof. However my smile grew as my gaze landed on her left cheek. There used to be a tattoo there, one of a golden lily, the thing that held her captive. Now there was no such thing.

"Hello, Sage. Long time no see."

Sydney's POV:

Walking to Jill's office, I hadn't known what to expect. She told me what happened with Adrian and Lissa. I wasn't made because sooner or later that would have happened, I was just hoping it was later - much later. I didn't think I had to be worried when she told me who would be at the meeting. these people are well respected members of Moroi society and would surely conduct themselves as such. Boy was I wrong.

Walking into Jill's office I was shocked! There was two main groups of people in the center of the room yelling back and forth, trying to hurt each other. Marcus was in the middle trying to keep the peace, he looked like he wished he was anywhere else but here. Jill was at her desk with her head in her hands mumbling something to soft for me to here. Her body was slumped over, her hair was a mess from running her hands through it, and she just looked so sad. I can't believe my little sister is so sad! My eyes sweep the room looking for the only person I shouldn't be wanting to see. Adrian was sitting in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He could have been asleep but I highly doubt it with all the noise in the room. He has aged well. His hair was still messy but not on purpose anymore and he was still fit. the only thing that had changed was that he wore more muted colors and he had traded in his jeans for dress pants. He would have pasted for an alchemist sense he seemed to be avoiding primary colors. I could have stared at him all day. _Okay you creeper_. the voice in my head stated and as usual it was right.

I let out a loud, very high pitched whistle; everyone froze. They were shocked to see me and to be honest I was shocked to see them.

" Now that you are have shut up, let's talk about this like civilized people." I am trying my hardest to sound put together, adult, and not afraid of my past. Jill is the first one to snap out of it and runs to embrace me.

"Sydney! Thank God you are here. It is a mad house." She is trying to be professional but I am not buying it.

"I've missed you Jill! It has been too long. There is so much I wanted to tell you as the twins grew up and sometimes I just needed my sister." I hold her tighter. I really had missed her. She is a huge part of my family and it just felt incomplete without her my life.

"I totally understand! I have felt the same way. We will need to talk and catch up. How are the twins? Is Max okay? I remember he had been shy but he was also two so..." There tears brimming in her eyes. We would have gone on like that if it had not been for an interruption from the man I left behind.

"Hello, Sage. Long time no see." My throat closes up at the sound of his voice. God what I would give to go back to when we where younger and kiss him, hold him, and be with him when I had the chance.

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I decided to end it here because I like making people wait for the Sydrian reunion. Please REVIEW! Also i want to make a shout out to Pyro and Purple Pineapple Princess** **for being the only ones to review the last chapter. I sent days writing it and put my heart and soul into that chapter and only 2 people reviewed. So thank you it means a lot to me that you guys review and really like the story. **

**(disclaimer) and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**DA**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Adriana's POV:

"This is a bad idea." I tell Max. He decided, since we were left to fend for our own, that we should play around with dark and elemental magic. When he said 'we' he meant I should do spells and see how things react; like a science experiment. I didn't agree to it for obvious reasons.

"This kind of magic is not something you mess around with." My words echoing my thoughts. _It could be fun. _The traitorous voice says.

"Oh, come on!" Max exasperates "It could be fun! Live a little." Sometimes I believed that there are two voices in my head. The rational one – that sounds just like my mother- and the traitorous voice that too often sounds like Max. He always wanted to 'live a little'; convincing me to do crazy things like jump off of buildings onto other buildings, drinking, and dinning and dashing. I agreed because if I didn't he would have done it anyways and he needed looking after. _Right, it has nothing to do with the fact that is fun and you liked it?_ The voice pipes up again. "Please just for me?" Max is a world class charmer and if he wants something he will ask until he gets it. "It won't scare you as much if you use it more." That is sound reasoning if you are talking about riding rollercoasters, not messing around with life or death magic. I opened my mouth to say just as much, but seeing his stupid puppy dog eyes made my throat close up and the rational part of my brain to shut down. For some reason I couldn't help giving Max his way and he knew it too.

"Fine, but only a little bit." I stated but he already started jumping up and down and shouting for joy. I steer him to the edge of the campus where I usually go to get away from people and sometimes – okay most of the times – practice really strong offensive magic. It's not like offense magic is frowned upon, in fact in this school you are trained to use it to a certain extent. I liked to practice taking that kind of magic a few steps further. Some of the spells I practice are cell division spell it splits things into to including people, blinding spells it makes you blind for long periods of time, and other spells that if done correctly leads to death. After getting the notes I wanted to be prepared if something was to happen I just didn't want to get into illegal magic.

"So what is your favorite dark magic spell?" Max asks trying to gain knowledge about what I could and couldn't do.

"I honestly don't know any; it's not a type of magic that uses spells I think." I just thought and if I was wielding dark magic at the time crazy shit just started to happen. It's not like I wanted it to happen or anything, it just did. The thought of having uncontrollable magic made me sick. I didn't want to kill people just because I was pmsing_. Right, you want to have an actual reason to kill people._ The voice stated and it was partly right.

"Then this should be funner than I thought." Max says swinging an arm around me.

"More fun." I correct. Max should have paid more attention to grammar and spelling.

Sydney's POV:

"Hello Adrian, your right it has been awhile since I saw you last." I say trying to give my best professional yet friendly tone and smile. I guess on the outside it worked; however on the inside, my heart is racing, I can't think, and the only thing I can think about is Adrian. What Adrian is doing now? How is his son? Does he miss me? I have missed him every day I have been away from him. _Now is not the time to be obsessive Sydney_. The voice declared.

"Yeah, the last time I saw you were 16 years ago and you were falling asleep in my bed." Adrian is hurt, anyone who knew him could tell. But the cold way he talked and regarded me made me uneasy. It's like he is so far past hurting that he doesn't even care for me anymore.

"Well, with that lets get down to business." I command. God must be with me today because I didn't cry, my voice didn't crack, and I sounded pretty in control of myself. _But do you want to be in control?_ The inner voice asked. I hated this voice because it is right all the time. The voice started talking right after I left Adrian, informing me of my true feelings and making me hate life. It only became bearable when Jill came to visit so at least I could focus on something else other than my need and want to be with Adrian.

Jill pulled up a seat next to her desk as did Marcus which left me to sit at Jill's desk. Everyone else just sat on the floor because there a. wasn't many chairs to begin with and b. they had destroyed Jill's office during their fighting. Adrian still sat in the corner pretending not to pay attention. IF he stayed like that then I could make it through this meeting. I don't think I could deal with justifying my reasons to Adrian without crying and apologizing_. Maybe you should apologize_. Again the stupid voice suggested something that would make me feel better but would do nothing for my kids. _Think about what is best for your children_. I tell myself_. Isn't knowing their father pretty important? _I voice didn't seem it wanted to give up and if it wasn't for everyone in the room I would have spent the time arguing back with it. I didn't need people to think I am crazy now and can't be trusted, so I sucked it up and began the meeting.

"So we are all here because there is a decision to be made." Good way to start this, "We can either tell Adriana about her father and kill her or we can keep her in the dark and keep her alive." I know slanting an argument is bad but I just needed everyone to agree with me. "Now if we choose to keep her in the dark we can a. not tell her and deny everything or b. we can create a fake father for her to believe and everyone supports that." There was a moment of complete silence in the room; no one moved, no one said anything, no one even breathed. It was a good sign that maybe this would be resolved quickly. Then the shouts broke out and the punching occurred and everything went to hell. The two sides no were back at each other's throat with more vengeance than before. I should have stopped it sooner. I should have not let get out of hand. But all I could really focus on were a pair of green eyes glaring at me as if I had just killed a person. Great.

Adriana's POV:

"I can't do it!" I shout. I have been trying to channel dark magic for an hour now. We got to a clearing deep in the woods. The clearing used to have an old cabin on it till a terrible fire destroyed it. The clearing is the only place that has no vegetation. It is just a circle of dirt. It is my favorite place on this whole campus. This circle isn't trying to be the best tree in the whole forest. It isn't trying to be fake or something better than what it is. This circle of dirt is just that, a circle of dirt. It is a refreshing.

"You're not trying." Max says throwing up his arms. He is pacing around the edge of the circle with hands behind his back. He looks like he is debating whether or not to call the CIA or something. This is the most important thing in the entire world. I broke out laughing at him. I couldn't help it; he is just so uptight sometimes. This seemed to dawn on Max because he broke out in laughter too. We just stand there laughing at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. We were kids again; we had no cares in the world other than just to laugh. I had missed my brother so much over these last few weeks because of this. We had a connection that you couldn't buy or create through magic. He is my brother – my twin brother – and we have each other for comfort, love, and protection.

"Okay please try." Max says walking up to stand right in front of me "I know it is scary but it will continue to be scary if you don't practice." Max is being really sweet so just to humor him I really try to concentrate.

"Fine just stay close." He agrees and I take a deep breath closing my eyes. His purple face comes to my mind and I immediately I want to close of my mind off. But I promised Max that I could really try. His features become more defined, more concrete. I start to feel the magic hum inside me that is reassuring in the weirdest way. I picture him behind me, not too close because that's creepy. I give myself a respectable distance between us, not enough to make him an outsider but not as close as my brother. The magic grows inside me, I feel like I am making a phone call to an old friend yet at the same time I don't want him to pick up. That indecision creates a deep seeded headache. It grows and would really kill me. I either have to let go of the connection or really give it my all. I let go of all my doubts and fears; the headache disappears almost instantly and I can feel the purple guy's energy.

"Adriana?" Max says my name as if it was a question. "What did you do?" Swallowing all my fears I turn around to see the purple guy standing in front of me.

"Mistress Adriana," The purple can speak?

"He can speak?" Max whispers my thoughts. The purple guy just laughs and kneels in front of me. Shit just keeps getting more and more crazy.

"I am Death" He starts "I have been pledged to you and your entire line of Moroi Witches. I have been called many names by many different people, what would you like to call me." Oh God, what did max get me into?

"I think Death is a little harsh," I say "Could I call you Nathan?" Nathan is a nice normal name. If I call him that then maybe he won't creep me out as much.

"Yes Mistress."

Sydney's POV:

"Everyone shut up!" I scream at everyone jumping up from the desk. "We will discuss this like adults. For Christ sake you are the Queen of the Moroi" I say pointing to Lissa "and you have your best friend in a headlock. Speak one at a time." I give each of them a hard glare. When they all settle down and sit I take my seat and begin to listen to everyone.

"I believe we should do the fake father." Lissa begins "Because sooner or later she will realize that Adrian is her father or at least related to her but if she has a father then she won't be looking for anyone else." The Queen finishes and everyone thinks what she has said over. I remember having to do this with Max and Adriana when they were little and fought all the time. I thought that because they were older I wouldn't have to go through that ever again, I was wrong.

"I think Lissa is right" Dimitri says "I mean Adriana would be completely happy."

"What will happen when we tell her we lied?" Rose started "Why can't we just not tell her?" Okay we were making progress.

"Can we all agree not to tell her?" I ask the whole room. Everyone nods around the room expect for Adrian who is still glaring at me. Disregarding Adrian, I feel better that the rest of the group would keep this secret.

"Well," Christian starts "I don't like it but the fake father is the only way to keep Adriana from figuring it out. If it was my daughter I would do anything to keep her safe." Christian gives Lissa a loving smile and Lissa crawls into Christian arms. They are lucky to have each other. I would give anything to crawl into Adrian's arms like that. _Well, you could_. The stupid voice comments. After that the rest of the group falls in line. Then they begin to talk about the logistics of how they were going to pull it off. I decided to let them figure it out. They all needed to feel important so I let them.

My mind started to drift to my kids like always. I couldn't help it; their safety is my top priority. I remember Christmases with them growing up. They never really asked for much but they got a lot. My favorite part was waking up early to make breakfast it was always pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Then I would run to their room and jump on their beds to wake them. Max would basically drag Adriana out of bed because Christmas was his favorite holiday. A smile started to creep onto my face at the memories running through my head.

"Are you guys fucking retarded?" Adrian shouts, jumping up from his seat.

"Adrian" I start but he cuts me off

"No, listen Sage" He called me Sage "I have been trying to hold my tongue but this is fucking retarded. I say let's call Adriana and let her into the loop. I mean you can't control her life. I understand Christian and Dimitri can say that they wouldn't mind if their daughters had 'fake fathers' but you guys grew up with your girls. I didn't. I didn't get to see my daughter grow up, I didn't get to see her walk or talk or cry or anything. I just barely found out 2 days ago that I had a daughter, she is 16 now. She doesn't need me in her life, and I never get to have her in mine. So I could like to tell her, I would like her to know me." I want to cry, yell, and kick him in the face. So I choose yelling.

"You make it seem like it is my entire fault." I yell back at Adrian.

"Because it is! You kept her from me." Adrian and I were both standing shouting at each other. Everyone else sat like statues.

"You think I wanted to keep them away?" I ask "You think I wanted to leave you? I didn't! I cried every night I was away from you and when I found out I was pregnant I went to the airport to get on a plane to see you. I wanted you to be a part of their lives. I didn't want them to be away from you. I didn't want to be away from you. But there is a group of people who sole mission in life is to kill me, Max, and Adriana. They wanted to take Adriana away when she was young and use her powers to destroy her and then kill her. I am sorry for everything that happened between us but until you almost have your babies ripped away from you by evil people, until the only reason you're alive is because your daughter killed someone. I had to protect them. I had to make the hard decisions in life because I am a mother. That's what mothers do. So blame me for everything but don't you dare try and condemn my kids. Ever." I would have continued but the tears where coming too fast and before I started to sob I quickly walked out of Jill's office to let them decide on what to do. I had put my life on hold for the well being of my kids, I gave up the love of my life for my kids and no one – not even their father- would take them away from me.

**A/N: Hello! Okay I love this chapter epically the ending. Momma Sydney coming out. Okay I am going to start dedicating the chapter to the funniest reviewer. This chapter gets dedicated to …. Pyro! Your review made me laugh so hard. Keep the reviews coming and tell me who POV I should do next? Adrian's maybe? Let me know and REVIEW**

**(Disclaimer)**

**DA**


	18. Chapter 17

Adrian's POV:

Silence. That is what followed after Sydney left.

"_Sydney?" I asked as I rolled over to see her beautiful face. Last night had been magical; I had been in love with her since the day I saw her but knowing she felt the same way made it magical. I would forever love Ms. Sydney Katherine Sage. Keeping my eyes closed lay silently, I just wanted to hear her say my name; she never did. Opening my eyes I didn't find Sydney just a stupid note. Panic imminently set in. Was she kidnapped or did she just leave? She wasn't inside the apartment. I looked in the bathroom, the Art Room, the kitchen, and living room; she was nowhere to be found. A sick feeling started to set in. Trembling I sit on the edge of the couch and open the note. It said nothing but two stupid words 'In Time.' In time I could forget about Sydney. In time I could move on. In time I would be happy again. _

Pushing back the memory and tears, I remember how I thought I could get over Sydney. I was completely wrong. I never forgot her, I never moved on, I never loved a woman the way I loved Sydney. After she left that night my life was just silent. I went about doing something with my life but the world was silent. Nothing made a sound; not until Thomas was born.

"Adrian?" Jill asks. She is trying to figure out if I am still mad. To be honest I am tired. I am tired of acting happy about things that have happened. I am tired of the lies. I am tired of the fact that I can't tell my kids that I am their Dad. I am tired of people thinking I can't protect my family.

"I'm going." I announce to no one in particular. I need to be away from them. I need time to think. Sydney basically said that if I told them about me being their father then I would kill them. But does she know that it is killing me inside. I have always wanted kids and especially with Sydney. All of my kids mean the world to me but I am not allowed to be two third of my kids dad. Does Sydney know that keeping this secret from Adriana is killing her on the inside? She wants to know. She tells me all the time what she thinks her father does and sometimes she wonders if he is dead. She thinks her father doesn't care about her. God she is so wrong.

"Adrian, don't do anything stupid." Jill commands. I know what she is telling me really though: _Don't tell anyone anything especially not Adriana or Max. _Tears swell up in my eyes as I leave the room, "Wouldn't dream of it." I say under my breath as I begin the walk to my room.

I wonder what my kids were like when they were little. Was Adriana just like Sydney back then or was she more like me. From knowing her now I think she is more like Sydney; Always being cautious and never trying things outside her comfort zone. Knowing Adriana made me smile, but at the same time I am struck with the realization I don't know Max. I have a 16 year old son, I know nothing about him and I probably will never get to. Sydney will take him away from the Academy in a day or so, he won't ever return. Max will go to college and start a family never knowing me. My mind stopped working past that point and the rest of the walk continued in silence.

Max's POV:

What the hell was going on? Adriana said she could control dark magic and my first thought was 'that's so cool! Let's play with it.' I never thought that she could control a person. Well I think he is a person, I am not quite sure since he is purple and goes by Death/ Nathan. I don't even know why my crazy sister named him; you name pets not people-things. This officially makes my sister weird.

"What is that?" I say about Death with no tact at all. Adriana glares at me like I had just insulted someone.

"He is a person!" She says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "You are a person right?" This is directed to Death. He just laughs! Why is he laughing?

"I am a spirit; I hold all the powers of the dark world. A long time ago I was dying and a little girl named Sarah Sage saved my life by bonding me to her. I have ever since served the Sage Moroi Witch Line." He informs us.

"So, you give your power to Adriana then?" The only way we are going to learn is if we ask questions. "And do you want to go by Death or Nathan?" My sister chimes in, more concerned about names than what kind of power she possesses.

"I shall go by Nathan, since that is the name you have given me and as for your other question that is a bit tricky. I can serve Adriana in two ways. She can summon me –like now – and talk to me or tell me to go do something and I must do as she says or she can draw the power from me into herself and use it however she likes." Well at least he gave her options.

"Do you like your name?"Adriana asks totally missing the fact that Nathan said she has close to limitless power. Why is so hung up on the name!

"Did you miss everything he said?" I scream at her.

"I am giving him choices!"

"I love my name Adriana." Nathan says interrupting Adriana and me. She chewed on what he had said for a long time and only nodded once in agreement.

"What kind of things can she do with this power?" It would seem like the responsibility fell on me to ask the right questions and figure out all this crap. Adriana is too concerned with names to care.

"That is extremely simple." He states and looks right at Adriana "You have the power to kill but to also bring life." Adriana face went from thoughtful to downright terrified. I couldn't blame her, I would be shitting myself if I found out I had the power to kill or bring life. That came too close to playing God for my liking. Mom and I are extremely religious; we go to church, do bible studies, and other fun stuff like that. Adriana never really got into it. She believes in God but she doesn't go further than that. I guess that's a good thing, she won't have a problem using her new powers now. Looking at Adriana now though, she looks like she wants to go back in time before she ever knew this about herself.

Sydney's POV:

_Wack! _I slam the door to my room shut. Anger rising up inside me threatening to overflow. Who does Adrian think he is, telling me that it was my fault? God he is so irritating! My anger has been growing ever since I left the meeting. I couldn't be in that room with him anymore; I would have literally killed him. _Or you would have kissed him._ Stupid voice! The first emotion I felt was sadness, I didn't want my kids to die. I have tried my hardest to keep them safe and here Adrian comes saying basically that I am a terrible mother. Then half way to my room I became happy. Adrian still felt something for me. I had been dreaming – literally – of this day and he still cares. He called me Sage. I have never met anyone like Adrian. But when I could see my room my emotions switched again to anger; Rage would be the proper term for it now. I can't believe Adrian had the nerve to call me out like that, in front of everyone no less. _Sounds like your PMSing._ He made me seem like the worst person in the entire world all because I had to keep him safe first then the kids. God! I want to hit him! _Are you sure about that?_ Yes I am sure. _Well to me it seems like you want to make up with him. _I do not! _Really? You can honestly say that? I am your mind remember, you can't hide your true feelings from me. _God, I am fighting with myself! What has this world come to that I have to fight with myself? Was I going crazy?

_Crazy people believe the voices in their heads. You are not crazy._ Well at least the voice has a sense of humor. Fine then, I think back to the voice, what do you think? _I think you miss Adrian and you hate having him mad at you. I think you wish you could have had the perfect family with Adrian and you are mad at yourself for leaving him. But what do I know? I am just the voice inside your head._ God, I really am going crazy.

"Sydney, open up!" I jump and squeal! I don't know how long I had been just standing in the middle of my living room thinking, but apparently enough time to zone out as well.

"Sydney I'm not kidding! I know you're in there." Irritation floods back into me. Good. Being irritated will make this easier.

"Sydney –"I open the door in the middle of Adrian's next sentence. He is wearing the same clothes as before they are just more wrinkled now, His hair has flattened a bit, and I guess that is what happens when you stop putting products in your hair. I don't dare look into his eyes; I would break down all over again if I did.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed. Being annoyed is good.

"I want to talk." He says just as annoyed and pushing past me into my apartment. For some reason hearing him annoyed at me makes my heart ache. I immediately cast out that feeling. I can't feel that way right now, he wants to harm my kids. I can't feel love for him right now. I have to be a good mother and protect my kids. _Aren't they his kids too?_ That voice; that stupid voice. It is a traitor.

"Sure come in." I say and shut the door. I stand, looking at the door for a second longer than normal. If I can keep myself angry then I can make it through this. _Like that will ever happen._ God I hated that voice all the time.

Adriana's POV:

"I can do what?" I scream. I was trying to remain calm and civilized. I was trying to not dwell on the fact that I am bonded to a purple spirit or I am part of a really powerful line of witches. But when he said that I could either kill people I thought of Luke. I have been so angry at him that I could have killed him. I never want to get like that ever again. I will go talk to him the next chance I get to be alone. I tell myself as reassurance. But not even that can work.

"You can either bring death or life when using only my power. That is what I am here for, I kill things when it there time to die or extend the life to things that it isn't the right time for them to die. But if you mix my power with let's say your own you can do plenty more. Like you can move as fast as you want, if you use both my power and your magic as well. You don't even have to say a spell just think it and done." Well this just keeps getting better and better. Now with the power to kill, I also get to do anything I want. Where is the balance?

"What do you mean by combining magic?" Thank god for my brother. I cannot for the life of me find my words right now.

"Okay Adriana I want you to feel your magic." Nathan commands. I guess he wants to show me how to do combine magic instead of just telling me. I do what he says and instantly I feel the warm hum of my magic.

"Good, now reach out and feel mine at the same time." I don't know if I can do this. Max gives me an encouraging squeeze and I start to face my fears. I open my mind to all the different energies that surround me. There is the energy from all the plants and earth; that energy is screaming the loudest. The thing with energy is the more of it is around you – like the entire forest – the more of a pull it has on you and the louder it is. My brother's energy is next. He is nervous and scared. Why is he scared? Is he scared of me? That thought almost made me loose connection but I had to know what combining magic felt like. Nathan's energy wasn't really energy at all. It was more of a black hole that you couldn't get too close to or it would suck you in completely. I start to pull on his energy. It's like pulling someone's arm; it should have been harder it wasn't.

"Now try something." Nathan orders in a patient voice. Try something. What did I want to try? Nothing really. I didn't want to run or become a plant or anything, I just wanted to learn. I want someone to teach me about Nathan and elemental magic and Sarah Sage. I don't trust Nathan, Marcus would never; I don't think Adrian would understand, and my mom … I don't want to scare her. What I need is a book, maybe a diary from Sarah herself that would explain all this to me.

_Crack! _My eyes fly open to see what has happened. I left like I had been in a trance, completely disconnected with the world. Looking up at Max, his face is pale and he looks freaked out as does Nathan. What did I do? Looking down I see a huge leather bound book. The book has a brown cover with nothing on it. Picking up I see that it does has something on the cover. A name: Sarah Sage. Well, at least I got what I wanted. That was the last thought before everything went black.

Sydney's and Adrian's POV: (Adrian's is underlined.)

My heart is racing. I decided that I needed to talk to Sydney on a whim. I told myself I wanted to talk about our kids but I knew it was a lie, I had to see her. "Why did you leave?" That is a simple question. It should have a simple answer, right? Well, it doesn't and truth be told I wish it was simple.

"I left because people were coming for me and if would have stayed then those people would have killed you, Jill, Eddie and everyone I loved in Palm Springs." It had always been her. She was the one to see greatness in me and to pull it out. She was – still is – the selfless person I have ever met. Sydney the martyr.  It sounded simple enough.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Why didn't I tell him? I could have avoided so much pain and hurt if I had been honest. Did she not trust me? We were having a casual conversation. It was like all our history disappeared and I was a stranger at the airport. There weren't any feelings in our voices nor in the words were we saying. I can't believe this is what it has come to. 

"If I told you, you wouldn't have let me go." Truer words have never been spoken. We were having a civil conversation right now. I didn't want to be civil with Adrian though. When had we ever been civil? We have always been either completely mad at one another or completely in love with each other never just civil.

"I would have." Lie. I didn't mean to lie it is just my mouth has a mind of its own. It's like my head wants to see her in pain for everything she did to me but my heart wants to wrap her in my arms and ever let her go. I want my Sage back. That broke my heart. The one thing I held onto this whole time was that Adrian loved me. If he would have let me go, then did he really love me? I tried to be civil but I cracked. I couldn't take this.

"You mean that?" My voice shaking, along with the rest of my body. I didn't want to know the answer to that. Of course I didn't mean that. I could never let you go. Before I could tell her as much she decided to change the subject. "But I doubt the reasons I do things is why you are here, so why are you here?" I try to steady myself but it is no use. My emotions are going crazy. I want to be mad at him but I can't bring myself to do anything other than cry. Had I really lost Adrian?

"I want to know both of them." Wow. It was true; I wanted to know my kids. I would only have two years with them, and then they would leave for college and probably never talk to me again.

"In what way?"  As their father of course; but that would never happen. It would start a fight though. Did I want to fight with Sage? I should have known I couldn't keep Adrian away from Max and Adriana; not after everything that has happened.

"As any way I am allowed to know them." Again my mouth goes and tries to hurt her. I wish I could control myself, but ever since she came into my life I have been able to get a handle on my emotions.  Adrian says; his words dripping with venom.

"You can know them as a friend, but you can't let on that you're their father."  I knew that already. I stare at her hoping she will make eye contact with me but she keeps looking either above my head or just to the right or left of me. I want her to see how much I still care for her and how much I want her in my life. Why won't she look at me? My voice is quiet. I can't be like this with Adrian it is killing me. He was my best friend, he told me everything about him, and I told him everything about me, he was my rock and the one person I trusted with my life. I couldn't pretend I didn't still have feelings for him. I couldn't pretend that I didn't hurt when we were part.

"Can I be your friend too?" I said taking a few long strides to her. I want her to answer me and tell me the truth. I want to know how she feels about me and I don't want her using the safety of our kids as an excuse. YES! Was that even a question? I wanted him in my life more than anything in the entire world. But if we started hanging out … the Other's are smart. They would figure it out and then everything I have worked for would be for nothing. I couldn't do that. Standing only a few inches away from her, it makes me insane. How can I be so close to her yet still so far away? Why won't she look at me for once? It's not like I broke her heart. It's not like I left her. I just want all three of them back into my life. 

Finally - after what seems like eternity – she looks up at me with those beautiful golden eyes. She looks at me the same way she did when we were young and were more selfish. In that instant we weren't at the Academy, fighting on what our kids should and shouldn't know, we were back in Palm Springs in my apartment. She was an alchemist and I was a party boy but someone we just worked. After that, I pretty much lost my mind.

"Adrian, we have to –"He cut me off with a kiss; A glorious magical kiss. He kissed me with such intensity, love, and want that I couldn't help kiss him back throwing my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. It was everything I wanted and more. 16 years of waiting and wanting had made us starved for each other. Adrian in that moment is the only thing that could keep me alive. I couldn't stop kissing him. If I stopped I felt like I would implode. _Told you so!_ The stupid voice said to me, and that crazy voice was right after all.

**A/N: okay originally this last part with Adrian and Sydney didn't happen. I was right and I realized that they had been apart for 16 years and still loved each other. Adrian is impulsive but so is Sydney some times. So I took a leap of faith, hoping that the POV at the same time thing would work out well, and show that true love will surpass everything. Plus I really wanted them to kiss. **

**Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Who do you guys want to hear from: Sydney and Adrian, Jill and the rest of the adults, Nathan, Max, and Adriana, or Kim and the gang? LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW.**

**(Disclaimer)**

**Love DA**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kat's POV:

"Open up!" I scream while banging on the door. "I know you're in there!"

"And how do you know that?" Luke says while slowly opening the door. Sometimes he sleeps like the dead.

"Where else would you be?" I ask pushing myself into his room. No need to be polite and ask to come in; Luke is like my brother whether he likes it or not.

"True, and by all means come into my room and invade my space." Well he is annoyed. Rolling my eyes sit down in the only chair in his room, motioning him to follow suit.

"Don't be grumpy! I am here to help." It is true, Luke has been held up in his room – or his parents room- ever sense the dinner at Adrian's. He has completely fallen off the grid.

"I don't need your help." He says matter of factly. Like hell he doesn't!

"Really?" I question ""Judging by your appearance, the food stench, and your own personal body odor I say you do need my help. Furthermore, I think you need my help if you want to win back Adriana." Luke looks like hell; his hair is a mess, his clothes look like he has been wearing them for the last week, he smells terrible, his room smells like week old pizza, and he is growing a beard! He looks like one of those sad friend ads that are all like 'friends don't let friends be a hot mess.' "But in all seriousness, what is going on with you?"

Luke lets out a huff of frustration, knowing I wasn't going to leave until we solved world hunger. "Well, I said some stuff about Sydney and Adriana didn't take the news well." God, really! I already knew this.

"I already know what happened between you and Adriana, what I am asking about is you! How are you coping with everything?" This is the time of year were the memories of David were pushed to the forefront. Halloween was David's birthday and the day he died. I didn't understand just what I hold David had on Luke till one Halloween Luke got extremely depressed and starting saying all things thing about how he killed David and how he was such a terrible friend. That Halloween was the lowest Luke had ever been, he tried to kill himself.

"I am dealing." He says like that will magically fix everything. Seeing my reaction to what he said he explains "I keep seeing him. I don't want to go out because everywhere I turn I see him. It's like he is inside me. Plus all the stuff with Adriana does not help. When we fought she went crazy. She almost killed me with this extremely dark purple mist thing and she even looked scared, like she couldn't believe she could do that." He takes a long breath before continuing, "And the stuff with Sydney, I didn't mean most of it. I didn't mean that I wanted to kill her it was just Adriana was balling her eyes out about how she thought her mother didn't love her and I just started to run my mouth and Adrian used that to his advantage to separate Adriana and myself." Luke's eyes began to water. He looks terrible and knowing that he would probably never share this with anyone scares me. He begins to pace and his words seem to have a life of their own. "Witches are scary! I don't care who they are, witches scare me and I loved knowing that Adriana wasn't like all the rest. She is smart, like crazy smart, and she would try and use anything but magic to fix her problems. She doesn't let power go to her head but just when I start to open up to her David's face flashes in front of me, reminding me that not everyone is what they seem. He makes me second guess myself and what I know. She could be a killer! She could be the end of me. God! I wish David never lived. He was my best friend and he just used me. He just used everybody and all he wanted was this dark magic. He didn't care about me or his family. What if Adriana is the same way! What if she just wants to use me too?" At that point I can see the darkness building inside of him. Darkness isn't just in spirit users; it's in everybody. Your fears, insecurity, doubts, all that is darkness. Pulling Luke into an embrace, I try to calm him down and bring him back to the world. Ever since David Luke has never been the same; he seems to have this deep seated darkness more than any other person I know. It is the scariest thing in the world to think that your brother might not come back from the darkness.

"She isn't like David, Luke, she is different." I repeat that to him till I feel him returning my embrace and calming down. Most people – including Rose- think they know how to reach Luke when he gets like this but that's not true. I don't even know if I have reach that part of Luke that knows sanity till it could be too late. "I think you need to get out of this room. You being alone with your thoughts are not a good thing. You should be with your friends, having fun, remembering what life is all about." Pulling away I look at Luke to see his face. He looks drained but himself.

"You're right Kat." Like always, I add in my mind.

"Go take a shower, shave, and find new clothes we are hanging out with the group! Yes Adriana will be there, it's her brother's last night so she wanted to show him her friends." He nods at me probably thinking of how to get out of it.

"Yes mother." He says sarcastically as he walks to the bathroom. I start to pace and calm myself down. It's one thing to be strong for Luke it is a completely different thing to process what just happened. He could go from normal to crazy back to normal in ten minutes. He doesn't know this but my biggest fear is the day when he can't come back from it. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I set to work cleaning up his room.

Sydney's POV:

"Adrian," Is all I can say after we detangle ourselves from each other. I purposely put distance between us so that I can think straight.

"Sage," Is all he says while removing the distance between us.

"We can't do this." I state backing up again.

"Are you sure about that?" He isn't questioning if it is right or wrong, he is questioning whether I want to or not. By this point - thanks to my small room- I am sandwiched between the wall and Adrian. I am highly aware of Adrian's hands gently touching my arms even though I can't stop staring at him. How many times have I wished I could be with Adrian? How many times have I wondered what it would be like to kiss him again? I realized too many times. But, this is happening now, we weren't young with know cares in the world; we had two kids to protect and I couldn't let them down. What I want will have to wait.

"Adrian, you have to go." I say pushing him away from me. Adrian just stares at me not moving. "Adrian I'm serious!" A smirk starts to grow on his handsome face.

"Oh, I know your serious. I just don't care" With that he wraps his arms around me and picks up where we left off. This kiss is more intense then the last one. His hands start to explore the curves of my body, his lips - his tongue - eagerly start to explore my mouth and neck. My fingers intertwine themselves in his hair pulling his body closer to mine. I am barely aware of the fact that Adrian shoves me into the wall, pressing our bodies so close together they could become one.

I stop thinking. I stop thinking about Adriana and Max. I stop thinking about my responsibilities and what I have to do. I stop thinking about anything unless its about Adrian or how amazing this feels. The only thought going through my mind is if I stop kissing Adrian even for one second I will die. His touch- his kiss- is life and air. Its the same as being deprived of food and love. I am everything in his arms and at the same time nothing. I don't know how I left him.

I want too go further. I want to show him that I still love him and he still means the world to me. Things would have gone further too. Already, Adrian and my shirts were lying on the ground. All it would take his for Adrian to carry me to my room. At the same moment that he lifted me off the ground the front door swung open.

"Hey Sydney- Oh, God" Jill says barging into the room. She should have known not to walk in the room, I mean they have the bond right? Adrian might have put me back on the ground but he wasn't letting go of me.

"Yes Jailbait?" Adrian says slightly annoyed. Well I would be too if you where about to have sex and your bond mate cock blocks you.

"We still need a Plan of Action." She says in a quite voice "But if you guys are busy I can come back later."

"No its fine" I say at the same time Adrian says "Yes you should come back later." Scolding Adrian I detangle myself from his grasp, grab my shirt, and motion Jill to close the door and come in. Adrian reluctantly follows suit. Together the three of us decide not to create a fake father but not to tell anyone. If any questions come up we deflect or deny all accusations about Adrian, Adriana, and Max. After the threat of the others disappeared we would sit the kids down and let them know the truth. It isn't the best plan - not by a long shot - but is all we have. Jill and Adrian left after that leaving me with my thoughts. What the hell am I getting myself into.

Max's POV:

"Halloween really?" I ask my sister and her best friend. Adriana had recovered from fainting 30 minutes before and told me that on my last day we were hanging out with her friends. According to Nathan she used way to much power and that is why she fainted. I don't necessarily believe that but what can you do? When my sister gets something in her head - like drinking after you just recovered from fainting- you can't change her mind.

"Yes, you know how much I love Halloween." Adriana informs me. It is true I know that Halloween is her favorite holiday but why would she still want to go trick or treating. Halloween parties I can understand. They are fun, with a lot of alcohol, and loud music. But going house to house asking for candy when you could just buy the candy makes no sense to me.

"How are you two related?" Kat- Adriana best friend apparently - asks with enthusiasm. "You guys are so different! Max you came in here and made friends with everyone, being totally social and having a blast! That's like the opposite of Adriana."

"Hey I am social!"

" Well now! but when you first came into the group, you where a shy wallflower! The only thing you have in common is that you both can told your liquor." That is probably the only thing we have in common. While most people can't see it, Adriana is a loose cannon at times, she just follows her feelings and if she wants to go party all night she will. Me on the other hand, I am more calculated. I take calculated steps and risks and only do something after it has been thought through. Does that mean I don't do stupid shit, no of course, I have done my fair share of stupid shit I just know the outcome of it. The fact that the only thing we share is the ability to hold our liquor surprises me because our mother can't. three glasses of Kalawao and she is gone. I guess that is something we got from our father.

"Wow, your funny when your drunk Kat." By the time we got to Kat's dorm room everyone had already been drinking for awhile. Kat was knocking back shots with her brothers, the Belikov girls where laughing because the Castile guy was passed out. the only person not drinking was Luke Mazur; he was standing in the corner looking haunted.

"I'm not drunk!" Kat tried to convince me of that but she as soon as she stood up she fell back down. I had to cough to hide my laugh.

"Okay you keep telling yourself that." I tell her as I walk over to Luke.

"Your not into drinking?" I ask him as an ice breaker.

"Usually I am but someone has to stay sober." He gestures to the teens either passed out or close to it. "I am the babysitter." He didn't sound bitter about that; just it is how it is. Letting out a small laugh I relax against the wall next to him

"Want company babysitting." I ask "I mean I am here until Adriana wants to go home, so I guess I am babysitting too." Luke gives me a small shoulder shrug as a way to say sure dude.

"So tell me one thing, what's your story?" When we had walked in, her eyes immediately fell on Luke and I knew they had history. I might as well find out who this guy is. Luke launched into his story and a bromance started to form.

**A/N: I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner. School got crazy, my computer is stupid, and I couldn't figure out the storyline. Tell me what you think and REVIEW! This is my favorite chapter because of Sydrian and Luke going a bit crazy. We are about 2/3rds done with the story ... I know it's sad but The Indigo Spell comes out tomorrow. So do you want me to continue and finish the story or just drop it? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW **


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Adriana's POV:

"So tell me about our plans for Halloween." Kat says falling into set with me. It has been a week since my brother and mother left the Academy. Kat is particularly sad because according to her my brother is sexy. I don't agree with her on that but I still miss my family very much. It also means its two weeks before Halloween and we really haven't planned anything out.

"I don't know! What do you want to dress up as?" I ask as we reach the cafeteria. Kat loves Halloween more than I do and I didn't think that was possible. We both love dressing up! It's the one night a year you can be anything and who doesn't want to escape from their life's for just one stupid night.

"We could be …." Kat is determined that we match each other so; we don't lose each other in the fray. "Oh I know! We could fairies!" Really fairies?

"That's way over done!" I exclaim.

"Fine we will think of that later. But how are we going to even get out of the Academy. Planning this is no good if we can't leave." If there is one thing I have been hiding from my best friend is my magic. I didn't want her to think I am crazy for being able to do what I do; I have been keeping a low profile on that. The only person who knows anything about my magic would be Max and Luke…. Thinking his name brings up painful memories. I haven't talked to him since everything happened because I can't face him. What if he thinks I am truly a monster and wants nothing to do with me? Its better if we both ignore each other until we can't any more. Maybe I am just scared of the truth. I could possibility be evil on the sole fact that I channel evil power. Luke is the only one who gets me. He doesn't even have to try, he just knows. I don't think I could lose him.

"Earth to Adriana" Kat says waving a fry in front of my eye bringing me back to the waking world.

"Sorry, I have a topic secret plan for the escaping part."

"Really?" She asks giving me that smirk that made me want to hit her.

"Yes really, when I finish the plan I will inform you of it." Or when I practice the spell enough that I don't pass out afterwards I will tell you.

"Okay." She says dragging out that one word. She pointingly drops whatever less she was going to say because her brothers followed by the Belikovs show up at our table.

"Hello children of the world." One of her brothers says.

"We aren't children!" Kat yells kind of like a child but I don't say anything. After that I zone out for two reasons: When those four shows up the conversations become so shallow I can't stand it. Neither can Kat but she plays along for her brother's benefit than hers. Her brothers still think of Kat as the baby who needs to be protected. I wonder what they would do if Amy was in high school. The second reason is that none of them talk to me. Sure they talk about me – in a positive way – and of me but they never really talk to me. It's not like I mind I don't talk to them either.

"Hey Kat, I have some things I have to take care of before school. We will talk later." She nods and I get up to leave not bothering to say goodbye to anyone else.

Luke's POV:

I have been doing the same thing for the past week. Every morning I wake up and head into the woods to wait and see if Adriana will show up and help her understand her magic. I didn't want to do any of this at all; Magic scares me. However, I got to know Max. He is really a funny guy and he cares deeply about his sister.

After the party we talked all night. We talked about family, friends, magic, Adriana, and David. I never have told anyone my life story- at least not in full detail. But there I was confessing all my dark secrets to the brother of the girl that I like but am afraid of at the same time. Max completely understood; he told me about the first time he encountered Adriana's magic and how he was scared. But he says that no matter what I feel, Adriana feels worse. He says that she is scared of herself. I don't see how that is possible but stranger things have happened. I guess only time will tell.

"What are you doing here?" Adriana says as she makes it to the clearing. Her voice is shaking like she doesn't know whether to 'run and fight' or to act like she doesn't care. I take the 'don't care' route.

"Waiting for you." I say frankly. "Are you going to cast a spell now or just stand there?" The look on her face is priceless. She is dumbstruck. I know I shouldn't take pleasure in it but I do a little bit. It's like I know something that she doesn't know.

"Umm... what?" She stumbles over her words as I walk over to her.

"Your brother asked me to help you and I said I would." Now I put myself right in front of her. I am a few inches away from her but I am no doubt invading her personal space. She takes all this in and just looks down like she is embarrassed to look at me.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks in a quiet voice and everything starts to click. You know when I domino falls and the chain reaction happens that is what happened in my brain. She is embarrassed to be with me because of her magic and the fact that she nearly killed me. She doesn't want to be a monster and because of that I almost hug her. This girl tried to kill me after all – can't be too careful.

"I'm fine." I say pushing as much confidence into those two words as possible. She just shakes her head while fighting back tears. _Please don't cry,_ I think, _I am not good with crying women._

"I'm so sorry! I lost control I didn't mean any of it." She wails and that is when I actually do hug her. She accepts my hug willingly, collapses in my arms, and begins so sob. It's not one of those pretty cries either. This is defiantly an ugly cry.

"It's okay, I understand." I think I understand anyways. "Let's go and practice this magic so you won't lose control next time." She nods and we walk into the center of the clearing.

Adrian's POV:

"So please tell me what is going on between you and Sydney?" Jill asks. I was pulled out of my morning classes to have a chat with Jill. It is more like she is yelling at me and I am just listening.

"I honestly don't know." That is the truth. I don't know what Sydney and I are doing but before she left the Academy it looked like we might actually get back together.

"You can't do that to her Adrian!" She screams. Whoa, I didn't know this Jill. "It will kill her if you just get her hopes up and make her feel special again and just want nothing to do with her and what about the kids! After this is all over, Sydney wants you in their lives. How can you possibly be in the kids' lives but not care about Sydney?" that outburst made it seem like Jill is bonded to Sydney and not me.

"Calm down Jill. I love Sydney, always have and always will. I want to be with Sydney and the kid's like a family but I have no clue how to get there. I don't even know if I should continue to talk to Sydney, you know how she was back in Palm Springs. She almost went to Mexico to deny her feels. I just don't know if she changed her mind." Jill started to pace and think. "And it's like you are bonded to her and not me. You should know how I feel." At that she just rolls her eyes.

"I am a master at blocking you out. You could be dying and I wouldn't be able to feel it. "That is refreshing. "And Sydney is my sister. I have seen her cry her eyes out over you and everything she has done. I think 16 years on the run away from any family she might have should be enough punishment. I can't see her get hurt. Plus I know you will be fine. You have Thomas to protect." I am certainly feeling the love from Jill today. "And you should call her." That is all Jill says before she stalks out of her voice leaving behind her phone, so if I wanted to call Sydney I could. But did I want to talk to her? When she was here, everything was perfect. It was like I had my missing link back, my other half. It was like everything I went through was worth it because I got Sydney back. Not to mention a change at a family with two awesome kids that were indeed mine. I just can't have her tell me that she didn't feel that way anymore. That she was over me and that _In Time_ I would get over it. I don't know if my heart could survive that. But there is only one way to find out. Picking up the phone i run through everything she could possibly say. I almost hang up out of fear but something keeps me from doing that.

"Hello, Jill?" Of course this is Jill's phone.

"No sorry this is Adrian. We need to talk." I have no clue what I am going to say or what I will do but hearing her voice gives me the strength to follow through.

**A/N: Hello! People of the world. I am so happy that I get to post this. First of all I want to say I loved TIS! It was beautiful and perfect but I am sad that Marcus turned out that way I had such high hopes for him. Anyways here is the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. Author's Note

Author's note

Okay I hate doing these but I need to talk to people who understand. I am iffy on the cast for Vampire Academy: Blood Sister Movie. I think that they casted Lissa great and Dimitri is great but the Rose she looks to nice.

In the past Hollywood has ruined every single movie that turns books into movies. They cut out important scenes and add scenes that aren't in the book and the casting is always off. GRR! Every night I prayed that Hollywood would stay away from VA series. But of course they had not. So tell me what you think? Is Zoë to nice? Do you like the cast so far? I want to know what others are feeling. Review and tell me your thoughts.

Thanks


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Adrian's POV:

"So how is Adriana?" Sydney asks through the phone. We came to an agreement that i would not tell Adriana about me if Sydney actively searched for a way to stop The Others and if i could talk to her on a regular basis. The last part is just for my benefit. When I talk to Sydney I feel home. She still understand me like no other and it is amazing having someone to talk to again.

"She is great. She and Kat are getting super close, her GPA is still the highest in her class, and she seems to be happier." Adriana seems to have gotten a new surge of life in her. Everyone around campus is talking about the vibrant, out going, witch. All her teachers love her and everyone wants to talk to her. More than once in my classes have caught kids passing notes on what she is wearing or what she said. It is quiet funny. "Also she seems to have made up with Luke." Much to my sadness. I believe the guy is fake and i don't want him around my daughter but there is not much I can do about it yet.

"You don't seem to happy about the last one." Like always Sydney picks up on the slightest show of emotions.

"Has Adriana told you about him?" I doubt Sydney knows anything about Luke or she wouldn't be as calm as she is.

"Yes." She states and continues before i have a chance to speak. "She told me everything that has happened between them. He has had a rough past with magic and its only natural for him to act the way he does. Plus i also think he has some spirit darkness in him." Really? He can't have spirit darkness; he is not a spirit user.

"He can't have that." I state matter of factly.

"She says he gets this distance voice and starts to ramble about 'darkness consuming him' and how he going crazy with 'no hope of saving.' He will go on about being worthless. Sound familiar?" She had a point. I don't really remember the times when spirit darkness takes over but from what people tell me and what I have seen from Rose and Lissa, he has some sort of darkness in him. God, why does she have to right? It is much easier not to like someone when you think they are sane.

"But how can he be filled with spirit darkness if he isn't a spirit user?" I ask refusing to tell her she is right.

"I don't know that one but I am looking into it. Adriana said his friend David tried to kill him; using his soul to connect with the dark magic. Maybe it was left over from that. But one thing is for sure if he is suffering from dark magic then he needs people." Sydney the mother to all. That is one thing that hasn't changed. Back in Palm Springs, she took care of the group without complaining - most of the time.

"Celery Stick you might be right but i have to go its past curfew year and our daughter hasn't shown up." Most nights Adriana stayed in my apartment to help with Thomas and because she secretly likes to be around me. If she is staying in her dorm, she would have texted me.

"Okay go find her and nice nickname." I laugh and tell her we will talk to her later before hanging up.

Adriana's POV:

"Do it again!" Luke screams at me. We have been working on the same transportation spell for the last 3 days. Every time I do it, I use too much energy. As if i am too weak for it.

"I'm tired!" I say back Its late can we pick this up tomorrow?" I knew the answer before the question left my mouth. No, we can't. Per my brothers request, I should practice till i can perform the spell without passing out or feelings sick. My brother wants to you that if I am in a battle i will last. For the most part it has worked. I am extremely good with elemental magic. I could do any spell using the elements and I could use that magic all day long. The same thing goes for my magic. Using that magic is easier to me, its apart of me. Dark magic isn't. I can't seem to make it apart of me.

"You know your brother would kill me. Okay you love doing magic, why can't you use this kind?" He really wants to know. He is amazing.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." I tell him honestly. Dark magic scares me. I don't want to be a killer or a monster. "If I use dark magic then I feel like I will hurt someone or lose myself in it." The expression on Luke's face changes from questioning to understanding. It's amazing just how much he understands me.

"You won't hurt anyone nor will lose yourself." He says taking a few steps closer to me, trying to comfort me.

"How can you be sure?" I ask. I could be a monster. I mean there is a reason it is named dark magic right? By itself it kills. I don't want to think of myself as a killer.

"Because I know you." He states simply "You are not a monster nor will all this power go to your head. You are the strongest person I know. Which is why you were given this gift." I don't really see how Dark Magic is a gift but okay.

"Fine i will try harder." I tell him. By now he is right in front of me. Reaching out he takes me into his arms. He smells like boy, but in the best way possible. I sink into the hug letting him comfort me, letting him be the strong one for once.

"It's not about effort. You need to accept that this magic is apart of you do that instead of rejecting it the magic will flow easier and not take as much out of you." I give him a nod and step away from him. I am tired and drained but the only way I will be getting out of this, is if i can do this spell without being phased. I start to summon the Dark Magic and my first response is to kill it. It is unnatural, evil even. But i can't do that, i will never get to bed if that is the case. Pushing through that first fear i hit the wall. The wall is when I say i don't want it. I can use it but if i don't get passed the wall I will end up sick.I accept this magic as a part of me. i think and just like that I am propelled fifty times as fast. It's like the first drop on an insanely high roller coaster. When i hope my eyes I am in my dorm room. I don't feel sick or tried anymore, i feel alive. Taking out my phone i text Luke telling him it worked. I can't believe just thinking something can give me the power to do that.

Next step control. Is what Luke texts back to me. I laugh at that but agree. My brother was right, hell even Luke was right. After I master the control part of this, I will truly be unstoppable. Smiling to myself, I do my happy dance. I am just so pumped that I could actually use Dark Magic and not go crazy killer. Looking around my dorm room feels more lonely than ever before. I summon up the magic again and think of my room in Adrian's apartment. I open my eyes and get happy again! I did it again. Adrian's apartment feels like home to me. I decide to climb into bed without even changing out of my clothes. I don't want to be up and have Adrian walk in and ask where i was all night. As much as Adrian can be a best friend, if i fail to update him he becomes my father. He can give amazing lectures on why communication is key. Lately I have been hearing more of those lectures because I am out late a lot with Kat, planning Halloween, or Luke, practicing magic. i think this is the fifth time i have missed curfew but luckily I haven't gotten caught, and Adrian decided not to tell Jill. Drifting of to sleep i hear my door open and Adrian say something like 'You crazy kid.'

**A/N: Hey I know this Chapter is short but I wanted to update now so no one thinks I have forgotten about them. I promise to make the next chapter much longer as a gift to all the followers. Also PLEASE REVIEW! I update faster when I get more reviews; just a word to the wise. Love you all. **


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Luke's POV:

"Dude, your not trying hard enough!" Max yells at me through the phone. For some reason helping his sister master her greatest fear is not trying hard enough. Max is a crazy guy. We have been on the phone for the last three hours and he has asked me every single question in the book. Max is borderline obsessive when it comes to the safety of his sister. I guess knowing your sister can control dark magic and might lose control of it would make you obsessive. We have been talking like everyday for the past few days. At the party we developed a bromance of sorts. I mean we are becoming fast friends but he is just a plain dick sometimes. I mean he doesn't try to be but after you ask the same question three different ways to make sure that I am not lying about something just makes you a dick.

"Man! Where you not listening to me?" Max is just weird. He is under the impression that everyone at this school is a danger to Adriana's safety expect for me. He hates Kat with an uncanny passion because he thinks she is corrupting his little sister. Never mind the fact that Adriana has a wild side to her that is next to impossible to tame. If she wanted to she could control the school by its ball sack. She is beautiful and has this powerful way about her. Also, Max is just well Max. He can act all relaxed around Adriana but if you talked to him for like three minutes you would learn that he is crazy aware of every moment she makes.

"I heard you tell me that you helped her get over her fears of magic not her fears of being close to you! You are suppose to woo her and make her fall in love with you. You are not trying at all. I saw the way the guys at the party looked at my sister, and I need you to keep her away from those pigs." Max went on and on and on about this. I really like Adriana but I'm not going to force myself onto her. I want her to like me for me and not because I made her a project that I had to win. max didn't see it that way. He saw it as I am a fill in brother whose sole mission is to protect his sister. As his fill in, he believes I should be just as obsessive. Don't get me wrong I am always aware of what she does but it is more because she fills a room and it's hard not to notice what she does. I don't think she would care for a stalker much.

"Are you done yet?" I ask "You know how I feel about making her a project and if she likes me then she won't be looking at anyone else. But if I am going to keep an eye on her I have to go and get ready for the party tonight that Kat is throwing." I really could have gotten ready for the party in a minute but sometimes max is just over bearing and taxing. He is so passionate about the protection of his sister that it drains me of energy.

"Go and get ready. I want a full report from you tomorrow." Of course he would want to know everything. ever since I have met him I have learned he will lay down his life for his sister's safety. I hang up without even saying goodbye. I know there is really nothing to say back. Looking at the clock I realize I have an hour and a half till the party so i decide to take a long hot shower before I have to go and baby-sit Adriana.

Adrian's POV:

"You are doing what now?" Sage tries to stay calm about all of this but I know she is freaking out. Kat wanted to have a party and came to for the alcohol like always. I am guess Sage doesn't like the fact that I am supplying underage students with alcohol but honestly I watch over how much the kids drink and it is better they get it from someone who is watching them than a random person. At least we know what they are doing.

"Kat is throwing a party and ask me to give the alcohol." I say plainly "I mean I can't say no because that would blow my cover about being Adriana's father." I know it is mean to do but I couldn't help bringing it up. Every time I see her, I want to tell her. I want her to know that her father loves her and cares for her and wants to be apart of her life. I don't want to lie to her.

"Well, I still don't like this." She states. Of course she doesn't like this. She hates the idea that are daughter goes drinking with her friends as a way to relax from her stressful week. She hates the idea that her daughter is away from her so she can't stop it. But more importantly she hates that I can't stop it. She wants me to be a part of Adriana's life but she knows why I can't.

"I know but soon, we can all sit down as a family and yell about all the secrets we from each other and all lies we have told." I know Adriana is planning something; I mean a blind person could tell that she has secrets like her parents have theirs. To say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree is an understatement.

Sage laughs at that. "Do you think she will be extremely mad?" I know she is worried about that as well. I mean wouldn't be worried about the back lash of all this crap. Our lives have been complicated since the beginning and I know they will be complicated long after this.

"Yeah, but I know she is keeping things from us that we will probably get just as upset over. Sage, I wouldn't worry about it too much. When this is all over we can deal with it then." I wonder if she will actually listen to me. Lord only knows she never listened to me in the past. She was - is - a trail blazer. Always doings things she wanted to do not really caring about what others had to say. That is a quality mother and daughter share and they both don't even know it.

"I am a mother; I worry." She states plainly "But I have to go. Max just got home." That meant Max is still in the dark and Sage would love to keep it that way. Of course if max knew everything he would probably tell his sister. They are like that always looking after each other. I am glad they have each other. That means they are not alone.

"Okay by love." I say.

"Bye" She says then whispers "I love you." right before she hangs up. Looking at the clock i realize the party is about to start soon, I might as well get ready.

Adriana's POV:

"Open up!" I scream while banging like a mad woman on Luke's door. I could just place myself in his room but I feel like that is an invasion of privacy. What if he didn't want to see me? That could always be a possibility. But right now I need to talk to him about this spell I found.

_Right that is the reason you want to see him. To talk about the spell. _The voice in my head chimes up. God I hated that voice. It always says the things I don't want to hear.

"Calm down." Luke says opening the door wearing only a pair of jeans. His hair was still wet giving the tell/tell sign of just getting out of the shower. The little water droplets hit his bare chest. My heart starts to race, just by looking at him. _Stop it!_ I tell myself.

"Hey. I have a spell I want to show you." I say lamely. I could have called or talked to him at the party tonight. But the spell wasn't the reason I wanted to see him. Nope, I just wanted to hang out with him. Away from magic and our friends, I want to be normal just once. "If it is a bad time, I will just talk to you at the party." I say backing up to leave. What was I thinking! I almost killed him! He wouldn't want to send time with me unless it my brother made him. Lets just face it, Max is crazy protective and can make anyone do anything. He can get scary if you are not careful.

A slight pull against my arm is the only thing that makes me stop. Looking at said arm, I see Luke holding onto it with a death grip. His eyes are shouting 'Do not leave me, you crazy girl!' or maybe that is what I wanted them to say.

"We shouldn't talk about magic around the others. Why don't you come in and we can talk." He states calmly. How can he always be calm? He is calm around me and my magic, around Adrian, and apparently he is calm around my brother. I follow him into the room.

"How are you so calm about everything?" I say taking a seat on the edge of the bed. I would have sat anywhere – and I mean anywhere – else if there was another place to sit. His room was clean but all over the floor and walls where movies. Every single kind of movie is most likely in this room. I couldn't help but to smile to see some of my favorite movies in his collection.

"I am not." He argues while sitting next to me.

"Yes you are! You are calm around me and my magic even though I almost killed you, and your calm around Adrian even though he hates you, and you are calm around my brother even though he has been down your throat with all this magic crap." I tell him. He has this eery calmness about him.

"What to hear a story?" He asks; changing the subject so quickly.

"Sure?" I say like a question. I want to see where this goes.

"I can't believe he did that!" I scream! We ended up laying in each other arms talking about our past. It didn't start that way. We were sitting but then he said something about me and I pushed him and he pushed me. Lets just say we ended laying down next to each other laughing our asses off.

It took a good 15 minutes before we calmed down and could talk He told me the story of David and I am left speechless. How could his friend do that to him and how could he not hate me for what I did to him.

"I know, It took me awhile to wrap my head around it." He states simply. How can he be so calm!

"How can you be so calm! Your best friend tried to kill you and yet you don't hate me for what I did nor do you hate David! I don't understand you!" I shout at him propping myself up on my elbows so that I can look down at him. My hair falling down around his face,making us the only two people in the world.

"I have gone through years of therapy not to hate David and to be okay with what happened." He says reaching up to cup my face also propping himself on his elbows to be closer to me. My breath caught. "and I don't hate you because it wasn't your fault. Your power was controlling you and the fact that you are upset about what happens shows it wasn't you." His face is extremely close to mine now. If either one of us moved we would be kissing. At that moment I realized that I wouldn't mind if he kissed me. Furthermore I want him too kiss me. I want him to want me in the same way I want him.

My phone decided that at that moment it wanted to go off. Reluctantly I pulled away from Luke and went to trend to my phone. If Adrian is calling me I swear I will kill him.

"Yes?" I say slightly annoyed.

"Where are you?" A slightly tipsy voice says following through phone. Of course Kat would be drinking by now but I hoped she would at least take it slow.

"I'm sorry I just woke up from a nap." I lie effortlessly. Luke raises one of his eye brows at the lie. I will not tell Kat that I was just in a comprising position begging him with m,y eyes for him to make the first move only twenty feet away from said guy! Not doing that one.

"Well hurry up! We need you to play this game!" Of course she wanted me to drink with her. Honestly, I felt bad for Kat. She is the eldest Dragomir Princess and her mother is Queen. Everyone at school always tried to get to be her best friend because of who her mother is or how hot her brothers are. So of course she would want to let her hair down with her best friend. Sighing I agree to be at her room in a few minutes.

"I have to go to Kat's party." I state "Are you coming?" I ask both wishing he would come and wanting him to stay home. I just needed time away from him to think out my emotions.

"Yeah." He says "Just give me a second." He goes and puts on a shirt which sadden me a bit but I didn't let it show.

**A/N: Hello! I love how this story is coming along. I wanted to build some relationships! Please tell me what you think! Do you think I should continue my story? I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for the past few chapters. Not that it really matters but my updates come faster when I know people are waiting on it. Plus, I LOVE reading them! So if you want my story to continue please REVIEW! :-) Love you guys.**

**DA**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Leader of The Others POV:

"Are you sure this girl is the princess?" It has been years since we had a lead on her. She has ruined my life. I was so close to her but I under estimated her mother and the power in the little princess.

"We believe so." We believe so? That is not good enough! The princess' mother hid her very well. According to every document out there she does not exist. She is a ghost that if I was not myself I would have given up on. But I am myself and I have seen things that defy the impossible.

"That is not good enough!" I scream at my top officials. "How can this girl be hidden from the best of the best investigators?" Why can't they find her? She is a 16 year old girl of Christ's sake! There has to be a paper trail that leads to her.

"Sir." my second in command says "Maybe she really is dead." If I was angry before now I am livid. I throw him against the far wall and use the air against him. As he struggles to stay alive a small grin comes across my face. In my many years I have found this to be one of my favorite past times.

"You listen to me. The girl is alive. She escaped from us once, I won't let her escape again." My voice is low and cold. I would say it didn't sound like me but the truth it showed who I truly am.

"Let's do a searching spell.. We can trace her magic." A long time ago this stupid girl killed my best men by using Death's power. The power that is rightfully mine. That left a mark on the area and on the dead. If she is still practicing we will be able to find her.

Adriana's POV:

"Want to spar?" Luke asks from the other side of the dirt circle. We have been practicing offensive and defensive spells for the past three hours. I could feel magic taking a toll on my body but I can't pass up a chance to kick Luke's ass.

"Is that a question?" I respond and to prove my point a let my magic knock him over. His eyes narrow as a way of saying game on. He starts to charge me and I cast a quick spell to stop him in his tracks. But he dodges the spell and tries to land a punch. That's when the physical training kicked in. I was placed on the defensive and he wasn't giving me any chance to move to the offensive. Even with magic he is physically better trained than me and that might make the difference. I use air against him to stop him in his tracks. Then I toss his body across the whole field. This would have given me the upper hand. But I left a sharp pain run down my spine and all I could do is scream. The last memory I have before blacking out is seeing Luke running up to me.

**A/N:**

**Hello this is for Damigurl because she asked for it. I know this is short but this is a teaser chapter for the much longer chapter still to come and you will only get to see it if i get 5 new reviews for this chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO please review. Also look for my one shot: All Grown Up and Telling the Truth! If you are Filtering out the M rating then you won't see it. I tried to change the rating but it hates me. Please read and review!**

**DA **


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! I got busy and couldn't get to a computer. Plus I got sick but I know you guys don't care about my excuses you just want my story. So here it is. I love this chapter because it makes the plot so much better. Just as an FYI there is a story in this chapter. It is amazing at least to me. I will say more at the bottom. Have fun reading!**

Chapter 23:

Leader of the Others POV:

"Are you sure this girl is the princess?" It has been years since we had a lead on her. She has ruined my life. I was so close to her but I under estimated her mother and the power in the little princess.

"We believe so." We believe so? That is not good enough! The princess' mother hid her very well. According to every document out there she does not exist. She is a ghost that if I was not myself I would have given up on. But I am myself and I have seen things that defy the impossible.

"That is not good enough!" I scream at my top officials. "How can this girl be hidden from the best of the best investigators?" Why can't they find her? She is a 16 year old girl of Christ's sake! There has to be a paper trail that leads to her.

"Sir." My second in command says "Maybe she really is dead." If I was angry before now I am livid. I throw him against the far wall and use the air against him. As he struggles to stay alive a small grin comes across my face. In my many years I have found this to be one of my favorite past times.

"You listen to me. The girl is alive. She escaped from us once; I won't let her escape again." My voice is low and cold. I would say it didn't sound like me but the truth it showed who I truly am.

"Let's do a searching spell... We can trace her magic." A long time ago this stupid girl killed my best men by using Death's power. The power that is rightfully mine. That left a mark on the area and on the dead. If she is still practicing we will be able to find her.

Adriana's POV:

"Want to spar?" Luke asks from the other side of the dirt circle. We have been practicing offensive and defensive spells for the past three hours. I could feel magic taking a toll on my body but I can't pass up a chance to kick Luke's ass.

"Is that a question?" I respond and to prove my point a let my magic knock him over. His eyes narrow as a way of saying game on. He starts to charge me and I cast a quick spell to stop him in his tracks. But he dodges the spell and tries to land a punch. That's when the physical training kicked in. I was placed on the defensive and he wasn't giving me any chance to move to the offensive. Even with magic he is physically better trained than me and that might make the difference. I use air against him to stop him in his tracks. Then I toss his body across the whole field. This would have given me the upper hand. But I felt a sharp pain run down my spine and all I could do is scream. The last memory I have before blacking out is seeing Luke running up to me.

**L.O. POV: **

**We start the chant and we instantaneously make a contention. Our voices grow louder and louder as the contention grow. Opening me eyes I see a dirt field. This spell is the closest I will get to dark magic without the Sage Princess. All twelve of us had to gather in a circle and use the energy from the souls to create this kind of magic. The purpose of this spell is to get a 3D image of who you she is. **

**This is not the first time we tried this spell but the princess wasn't practicing dark magic. From what we could gather is she practices traditional magic; the kind of magic that leaves no trace of the user. Every time we would look for her we got nothing and this spell kills at least three of our members every time. But it will be worth it when we have the Princess in our sites. **

**_The Sage Princess Myth – The Late Queen's Prophesy _**

**_There was a time before when all lived together in perfect peace. But we know of our kind and knowing that peace could not be forever. If we are to be honest as we should then we should recognize all societies on this earth. The Vampires – both good and bad – have Kings and Queens which govern them. Witches and Warlocks who live under the Human society. The Humans who believe that all is good in the world and make up myths about the other creatures in the world. The last society which might not even be real as – it could be the greatest myth of all – is Moroi Witch society or as it is known as The Lost Society. For there once was a great Queen who ruled over all these half breeds. She was loved and just; her people thought of her as a god. But the other societies thought of them as an abomination. The three other societies got together and destroyed all of the Moroi Witch society – or so they thought. Before the Queen's death she sent her only daughter into the woods and prayed she would be protected. The Queen prophesied that one day a decent of her line would come back and revive all that they stood for. For the Queen's name was Adriana Sydney Sage and she led favor among the gods. _**

**_Long Live the Great Queen. _**

**_Long Live her name. _**

**_Long Live Adriana Sage._**

Adriana's POV:

Pain. All I could feel is pain. I felt fire surrounding me and pressing into me at every direction. I couldn't move. I couldn't even scream anymore. It felt like death.

Then my world changed. I saw shadows of figures. Men. I saw men with black robes on all chanting something. How could I be there? What is happening? Somewhere in my soul I knew I had to fight it. Something inside me grew and took over. I didn't have control of myself but I did have control over my magic. All at once I saw white light. It seemed to have come from me. The most inner part of me and it is blinding. I want to make it stop but I can't. I had to fight; I couldn't have other people dictate how I would live. It is time.

The light grew and grew until I felt it pressing against the men. I heard screams and shouts but none of my own. I felt as if I am floating on the air yet the air itself was heavy like it came and materialized a chair over me. Something strong that I couldn't see. After that my brain and all my will gave into the light.

_The Sage Princess Myth – The Full Prophesy _

_In a time of great distress and separation will the Sage Princess rise._

_She will be born out of love with a mother of my line and a father of royalty. _

_But our warrior will not know of her calling till the time has come for her full power to show. _

_She will be loving and caring but just._

_Her mother of my line will be strong, brave and smart._

_Her father of royalty will be witty and charming. _

_Together all those traits will form our princess. _

_This is not the last of our kind. Go hide yourselves with what you can._

_When the Princess is most need she will come. _

_She will have two protectors. They will train her._

_Her life will not be easy but it will shape her every action and thought._

_All pray that she comes soon and all pray she comes home._

_The Sage Princess will return when all she sees is light. _

L.O POV:

Light covers every inch of the room. No one can speak for air is being pulled out of our lungs. No one can stand because that same air is pressing us down to the ground. This is our chance at her. How dare she try to fight us? She will not escape! With all my energy I yell the chant. I yell and pull her back to us. The room starts to dim and others begin to chant. She is weakening. I had barely opened my eyes but I see a dark field. With more energy I look closer and see the forest surrounding the dirt circle. As I focus I can feel some of the members start to fall. All there energy has been pulled out of them. I should stop; I should get more people and wait for another time. But I cannot through this time away. Not when we are so close. I press for more out of the picture and to figures appear. That's all I see no hair color or gender or anything. I want more. That is not all that I will be left with. I will continue until I know everything. I will continue until I can see her. I have waited my entire life for this and I will not be denied now.

"Sir you need to stop! We are all going to die!" One of the members says before he too falls over from an untimely death. I should stop but a face comes into focus.

_The Sage Princess Myth - Final chapter_

_All that was left of the Lost Society went underground. No one has heard any talk of them or of the princess who is said to have all the power in the world including death's power. She is Lost like her people forever doomed to wander without a real home. _

_But there is a group of people who has made it their sole mission to find this princess and use her magic against her. They are called: The Others. For no one wants to be linked to story chasers. No one wants them in their society afraid they will start a panic. The Other's had no home and wants no home. All their wants and needs are pushed to finding this one princess no matter how lost she is. _

_The three other societies came to a fragile agreement: They all stay out of each other's business. No one wanted that kind of agreement for all societies liked their shared traditions and life. But they could not trust each other because of what they did to The Lost Society. Surely if we can turn on them then we can also turn on each other. Soon the vampires had no humans in their lives and humans learned to fear the super-natural and the witches stopped practicing. All in all everyone became lost. We all stopped moving forward when we destroyed one of our one. We have all been paying the price for losing the Great Queen._

_So it is my final plea that what I have written is true and one day the Last Sage Princess will come home and set everything right. She will fix our broken hearts and minds and some she will fix our broken lives. So dear Princess I pray to the gods that your arrival will be swift and your reign will last forever. _

_Long Live the Sage Line. _

_Long Live the Sage Princess._

Adriana's POV:

Waking up is the hardest thing in the world. I would know. I woke up in the hospital with a headache so bad the pain alone could have sent be back into a coma. Any kind of light burned my eyes and to top it all of it felt like my body and been twisted in every single direction and form. Usually when this happen you get pain meds to numb the pain. Not with me I get nothing because they are afraid that if I stop feeling pain and go to sleep I won't wake back up.

To their credit I was in a coma for two weeks and only woke up maybe three days ago. The absolute worst part about this was that I missed Halloween! I mean I had been planning this trip for over a month and then one coma completely ruins everything. I mean talk about rude!

"What are you thinking about?" Max asks from his chair not bothering to look up from his book.

"I am thinking about Halloween." I say deadpan. With a huff Max puts down the book and stares right at me. "And how did you know I was thinking about something?"

Max had gotten hear with my mother a day after I was placed in the hospital. Of course I didn't know they got here I was fast asleep in a coma. Which if I have to say so myself is a nice experience. I didn't dream or go to heaven or anything like that. I just laid in perfect blackness.

"I am your twin. I know when you are thinking about something." Max says in a matter-of- fact tone. "And why would you still care about Halloween? I get you where planning on this for like a month but don't you think there are more important things to thinking about?"

"Like what?" I couldn't think of anything more important than my Halloween plans that got ruined.

"Like your memory loss." Adrian says stepping back into the room. "I hear that's sort of a big deal these days. I mean don't get me wrong if your old or super busy memory loss is common but not for a healthy 16 year old girl."

The first person I saw when I woke up was Adrian. I had woken up at a weird time and my mother had stepped out to go get food. According to Adrian they had a taken turns getting food or clothes or things like that. I was happy to see Adrian he has always been a safe place for me but what I needed was my mother. A few minutes later my mother did walk in and she didn't leave my side until just recently when I told her to go because she stunk. It was slightly mean but she did need a break away from me.

"I don't know how thinking about memory loss will help anything." I say giving Adrian a light shove. The last thing I remember was getting out of my last class for the day. Everything after that I have no clue.

"I don't know thinking about could simulate the brain and bring back all those lost memories." Adrian is such the instigator. He just wants to know why Luke was the one to bring me to the hospital and why I was hanging out with him at such a late hour.

"You've spent too much time with Mom; you are starting to sound like her." That got a laugh and a nod from Max and Adrian just shrugged his shoulders being indifferent.

"Why are you pestering her?!" says my mother as she scolds Adrian. Adrian puts his hands up in surrender knowing full well no one wins against Sydney Sage. It is just not possible.

"Mom when can I go to sleep?" I know I have been in a coma for two weeks but not sleeping for three days straight is just cruel.

"Not until we know for sure that you will wake up." She says placing a kiss on my head. Great. Well I might as well think of my lost memories. It's not like they are coming back anytime soon.

L.O POV:

I stand in the center of a room full of dead bodies but that does not matter. Not when I have the information I wanted. The face wasn't anyone knew. But I did get to see the princess' last thought. I might not know what she looks like but I can start by looking into one person: Adrian Ivashkov.

**A/N: What did you think? I wanted to add more to the plot and this is what came up in my mind. I love it bunches but I hope you guys do as well. This story is coming to a close soon. I will say in the next 5 to 8 chapters the story will be done. But what an amazing 5 to 8 chapters we have left! Tell me what you think! Please review. **

**Also, I might make my one shot into a story because I think Jill is amazing. **

**Please go read: All Grown Up and Telling the Truth and tell me what you think. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWs make me update faster no lie! **

**Disclaimer**

**DA **


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Adrian's POV:

"You can go take a nap. She will be fine." Sydney says to me. Adriana left the hospital a few days ago and has been staying with me. During the day everything is normal; we laugh and talk like nothing happened. But as soon as she goes to sleep I watch her. Not in a creepy way; I just want to make sure she is fine. When I had gotten the call from Luke about Adriana, it had been the worst day of my life.

"_Hello?" I whisper into the phone. Looking at the clock it read 3 in the morning. Who calls people at 3 in the morning! That should be illegal. _

"_Adrian…. It's Luke …. It's Adriana…." I didn't hear anything after that. My body went into shock; I couldn't even think. What happened to my baby? Grabbing Thomas I run out the door wearing a plain grey t-shirt and pajama pants. _

_When I got to the hospital everything was a mess. The doctors were all running around and same with the nurses. No one could figure out what was wrong with my daughter. No one even realizes that I am here. They are all just too damn busy. I look feverishly for Luke who looks like he wants to die; Serves him right for hurting my daughter._

"_I didn't harm her." He says before I can ask the question "We were out just walking when she collapsed. I tried to call her name but it was like she wasn't even there anymore. She started to mumble things like 'Bad men' and 'they are after me' and 'I will return for you' then she started to get better. She sat up kind of and she looked fine but right after that she let out this scream that was full of pain and anguish. Before she completely passed out she said 'I want my dad, I want Adrian.' I am so sorry. I didn't do anything I swear by it. If I had gotten help sooner maybe …" He trails off and tries to hold himself together. I want to hate that kid but he looks so miserable and sad. God he really did like my daughter. _

"_Hey, it's okay. She will be okay... Everything will be fine." I say more to myself than to him but seem to appreciate it anyways. I can't believe she said she wanted me. I think. That was the only thing running through my mind. My baby girl wanted me. But what if she never knew I am her dad? What if she dies never knowing? I won't let that happen._

"_Where is the doctor?" I scream at the top of my lungs. This causes Thomas to stir but not to wake up. That boy can sleep through anything. _

"_I am right here." The doctor says walking across the lobby to meet with me. _

"_Where is Adriana?" I don't bother asking him for his name. That right now is not important. "I am a spirit user and I can heal her." I add on. This makes the doctor interested and motions for me to follow him. Handing Thomas to Luke who surprisingly welcomes the distraction I follow this weird doctor. _

"_I am not supposed to do this. It does against all laws of the medical practice but she will die if we don't fix her soon and right now we aren't even close." I take in a sharp breath. I will not let my baby die. The doctor leads me into her room. _

"_I did not lead you here. You never saw me tonight. If you get caught, it's all on you." That is all the doctor says before he leaves the room. _

_Turning to face Adriana, I can't even believe the sight._

"Sage, please just let me watch her sleep and know that she is safe." I ask my lover, girlfriend, mother of my kids? I don't know what to call her. I am practically begging her just to let me be.

"I know, but you haven't slept a full nights since she was put into the hospital. Thomas needs his Dad to be functioning properly and I need to know when I leave you will be okay." I sigh not wanting to think about Sydney leaving tomorrow. I don't know if I could have stayed in one piece without Sydney by my side. She is truly my flame in the dark.

_Adriana had a tube or wire or IV coming out of every which way possible. She looked so pale and fragile I didn't know how my baby had gotten like that. I felt like the worst father on this planet. I should have been with her. She should have been home sleeping and I could have helped her. _

'_Daddy Adrian..." She mumbles and run straight to her bedside and I take hold of her hand stroking her hair softly._

"_I'm here baby girl. Daddy will fix everything." I choke out right before I let out a sob. After I collect myself I pull my hand out of hers and place them over her chest. I will every ounce of healing magic in my body to come forth. I think of her laughing with me and Sydney, Watching Adriana graduate, watching her getting married and having kids. The magic starts to pour out of me and as soon as I start I feel something different. There is a swirl of dark energy that is growing and pulling her into the darkness. It seems to be an outside source using witchy magic to kill her or at the very least steal pieces of her away. I think of the purest bright white light and push as much of it into her as possible. At first nothing changes just me using a huge amount of spirit then she starts to cough and breathe normally. I pull my hands away fast realizing that the doctors are going to start to come in. But before I do I check the dark swirl. It is gone close to it not being there at all but I am not that good. There is a scar the deepest part of her from what happened to her. I just hope I did enough. _

_After all the doctors come and go I slip back into her room she is mumbling again. I slip my hand into hers and whisper "its okay Daddy is here" In her ear a few times. It seemed to calm her and from that point on I never left her side. _

Sydney's POV:

"Mom! I am fine. I will call you every day to let you know but you have to leave!" My sixteen year old daughter yells at me practically pushing me out the door of Adrian's apartment. I had been staying with them for the past few nights to look after my daughter and Adrian.

"_Where is my baby!?" I scream as soon as I walk into the lobby of the hospital. Looking around I see Kat and Luke playing with Thomas. Marching up to them with anger and rage boiling inside of me, I don't know how I managed not to hit both of them. "Where is my baby?" I say in a low and cold voice I barely recognize as my own. The look on their faces tells me they are scared shitless. Good if anyone of them as hurt my baby I will kill them. I will kill them slowly and painfully. I don't care if they are my friend's kids. They will die. _

"_Miss Sage?" Someone calls from behind me. _

"_Yes." I say turning around to face a tall doctor looking fellow._

"_My name is Doctor Derek Jenkins. I have been looking after your daughter."_

"_Where is she and what is is wrong with her." I say in a harsh tone. I do not have time for being nice or being polite my baby is in the fucking hospital for crying out loud! I had to get to her. _

"_Follow me." He said understanding that I do not care who he is at this moment; I need to be with my daughter. When was the last time I talked to her? Two days ago? Does she know that I love her? I didn't tell her that I loved her today. What if she never hears it again from me? _

"_We don't really know why she collapsed into a coma …" The doctor starts to say "But we have been watching her and I can tell she will pull through she is a trooper." With that the doctor leaves me at her room. As I walk in I hear a familiar voice whispering "I will never leave you baby I promise." _

"Do you know that I love you?" I ask her for the millionth time. She must be tired of me asking but I still can't shake off the feelings from when I got the phone call she was in the hospital. She had never gotten sick as a child nor did she ever break any bones or anything that would cause us to have to take her to the doctors. She was a perfect, healthy baby.

"Yes I know. But you have I life in California to get back to. What about my brother Max and your job? You have already taken too much time off you need to go back home." She exasperates. She is talking so much like a mom it makes a smile come across my face. I loved talking to my little girl even if she is yelling or screaming or being a teenager. What I never want to do again is talk to her and have her not respond.

"_How is she?" I whisper to Adrian after finally building up the nerve to walk into her room. She had so much stuff sticking out of her and beeping it made my eyes start to water. My poor baby! I am sorry I neglected you and sent you to this awful place. I thought. But Adrian's arms came around me in seconds. _

"_She is doing much better; they have taken her off of four machines already." His soft voices smoothes me. Oh God, if they had taken her off of machines before I got here what had she been like to start? I feel like the worst mother in the entire world. _

_I just nod and start to sob into Adrian's chest. "How could I have let this happen?" I look up at Adrian and ask with tear stained cheeks "I am her mother I should have been there for her." I start to cry again and I pull Adrian as close as possible. _

"_I have been asking myself the same thing ever since I got the phone call." His voice came out strained like he didn't want to break down in front of me. But his emotional state won out and he buries his head into my hair and starts to sob along with me._

"_Sydney I am so sorry. I was supposed to be looking out for her and now she is in a coma. This is my fault. I neglected her… Please forgive me." Of course I forgave him! I didn't even blame him for anything. I blamed myself for letting her go to this stupid school anyways. But I couldn't form the words to tell him. So I just nodded and sobbed into his shirt holding him close while he did the same thing. I don't really know how long we stayed like that but some time later Adriana started to mumble and we both rushed to her side in time to hear her say "Momma … Daddy.. Sydney ... Adrian…"We both just look at her and took a side; Adrian on her left and me on her right. From that moment on we didn't move, didn't sleep we ate what people brought us. All we did was talk to our daughter in hopes she would wake up. _

"Call me every day and if you don't, I will march back down her and withdraw you from this school to keep you close do you understand?" I hated using my mom voice with her but she had to know the rules and I had to be able to know that I could tell her I loved her every day. I almost lost her.

"Yes I will! I promise. But will you please just go?" Looking at her she looked so much like her father. She had my height and hair but his eyes and skin tone and she looked more like a short moroi than a human or damphir any day. She is so perfect and I hope she realizes just how much people love her.

"Fine but before I go I just have to say: You need to start dating that Luke kid because he was destroyed when you where in a coma so because of that you need to go out on a date. I don't care what Adrian says about him I like him. He has spunk." I say with a smirk on my face as I watch my daughter turn bright red.

"MOM!" She screams at the same time Adrian says "SYDNEY!" God they were too much alike.

"What I am the mother and what I say goes. You better call me and tell me everything." I say before I officially leave and head back to my son who is no doubt freaking out about his sister.

Adriana's POV:

_Mom don't go. _I think to myself as I push her out the door. I know she wanted to stay or for me to move back home with her. Honestly I wanted to go with her. I wanted to be home with my mother and brother and try to forget all about magic in general. But I can't, I have to go and act like everything is the same and fine I like I don't have a fear of using magic or falling asleep.

I heard that while I was in the hospital I would mumble and stir if I didn't have my mom and Adrian next to me talking even at night. I felt bad that they stayed up for two weeks straight never leaving my side just so I wouldn't fret in coma land. That is the reason my mom had to go. I had to move on and try to be the strongest person I can be for my parents. Yes it is weird but this is how I think of it. Everyone out there has a weird family I know Adrian isn't really my dad but sometimes it brings me comfort to think that he could be that I might for once have someone to care and look after me like a dad would. Plus Thomas is really cute; I could love it if my dad was Adrian. However, after talking and talking to both of them it is safe to say that they think of each other as brother and sister. There is absolutely nothing going on between them. So sometimes when I am all alone or scared I just pretend that Adrian is my dad and he will protect me and I don't feel as bad.

After my mom leaves and Adrian finally stops staring at me and goes to grade papers, I head back to my room where I can be alone. There is this beautiful mirror in my room it hangs on one of walls with nothing underneath it like it is perfectly content like that. Looking into it I don't see me. I see a shadow of a girl who almost killed herself by accident. I see a girl who looks so strong yet there is a dark shadow that follows her. I see a girl who can barely do the day to day thing without breaking down. I wished the girl in the mirror was not me because if she is me then I might be doing so well. I might just be close to my breaking point and I don't know if I can handle that all on my own. I watch as a single tear rolls down my cheek before I collapse into the ground sobbing. I missed my mother and brother. I miss feeling safe. I miss my life before the coma and no one understood how not remembering and not being able to tell people why I was out that late and just keeping everything in is doing to me. I curl into a ball and sob and sob. Soon after I started sobbing Adrian rushes into my room and wraps his big arms around me; soothing me.

"Shhh ….. It will be okay. I am here, I will protect you. Nothing bad will happen to you ever again if I can help it." Adrian whispers into my ear and repeats it. I curl myself deeper into his arms and let him soothe me. I let him rock me back and forth and I let him pick me up and tuck me into bed. He stays by my side until I fall asleep holding my hand and telling me he will always be there for me.

It is in these moments that I let myself dream. I let myself believe everything that Adrian tells me. I let myself believe that he is my dad and that this is normal. I let myself believe that I could have everything I ever dreamed of.

**So I know I cried writing this. I hope I brought tears to your eyes as you read this chapter. Next chapter will be a mix of happy and sad so be ready. Thank you to all who follow this story or any story of mine and who have favorite it. I love all of you. But PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know your opinions. What you like and don't like or if you have an idea for the story. I am all ears. I love getting reviews because now I know how to improve. So do me a favor and REVIEW! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything thought of my RM. I do own everything I have thought of. Just saying. **

**DA **


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

L.O. POV:

"Okay so what information do we have?" I call out around the room. We have been working non-stop for the last week trying to find information that links Adrian to Adrianna; So far nothing.

"Well he is a Royal Moroi that holds his families seat on the council. He is a spirit user, best friends with the Queen and King plus their royal guard. He has a son three or four we believe. His wife died when the son was two. He is the director for Spirit at St. Vlads and he is an upstanding person with highly regarded morals." Great I thought bitterly. He is the poster child for the whole Moroi world. Nothing bad is said about him and everyone loves him.

"That's all great but what about his teen years. We need a for sure link that he knows the Princess. She could have read his name somewhere or heard it. This means nothing. Everyone has a dark secret I want you to find his." This is going to be a long night.

Lissa's POV:

"Chris, I have a business trip I have to take. My plane leaves in two hours." I call as I enter our house praying that he won't question this trip. Hell I didn't even know about this trip until I got to my office.

"This is out of the blue." He comments giving me a quick kiss before returning to making dinner. If only he knew just how out of the blue this trip really is.

"Yeah, I am meeting some important people to our kind and my staff forgot to tell me in advanced." It isn't all lies. I am going to meet some important people just not in the way he thinks. If only I could tell him the truth maybe I wouldn't feel so stressed.

"Want me to come?" God, why did you give me Chris? He is the sweetest man in the entire world. He can take anything in stride and always tries to make my life better even though I lie to him. The guilt I feel at that moment is unbearable. I wish I could pour out my heart and soul to him like I used to before Adriana came. Everything about her is a lie and I am a part of that giant web of lies all in the name of safety. But on this matter I could not tell anyone even my husband.

"No that's fine. It will just be a lot of meetings and shaking hands. Things you can live without." Chris hated the meetings and the political games. He could never play them well and I thought I was the same way. Guess I am better at being a political figure than I thought.

"Okay baby. When will you be back?" That is a good question, When will I be back? I could be gone for three days or three years with the nature of the people I will be meeting. I don't even know where I am going plus I am not taking Rose or any other Royal Guard member. I could be gone forever.

"Three weeks or so, hopefully less." Chris just nods alone with this never questioning. Why should he? I have been honest with him ever sense the day I met him. Why should I start keeping secrets now? To be honest I never thought I would keep secrets from my husband but being Queen makes you do things you would never think yourself capable of.

L.O. POV:

"Sir Adrian was a mess in youth." Great now this guy is the poster boy of reform. This is making me sick. Of course she would have heard of him if he is as bad as they tell me. She is probably doing a report on him or something.

"Go on," I command in a not so pleasant voice.

"Adrian Ivashkov born July 23rd 1987 to Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov, the great nephew to the late Queen Tatiana Ivashkov." So far he is a normal royal moroi "At the age of 13 he developed a drinking and smoking problem to combat the side effects of spirit the element he un-knowingly specialized in. He barely passed high school going to two different academies. He dropped out of college after only a year with grades worse than his high school ones. At the age of 21 he met Rose Hathaway and Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. He was said to be involved with Rose Hathaway and helped her find her husband when he was a Strigoi and also it is said he helped her in breaking out of prison when she went to find Jillian Dragomir the Queen's half sister. He also part of the team that went to Palm Springs to hide Jillian while the Queen got the law changed. Then after two years there he went back to college. He has a Master's in fine art and Business. He stopped drinking and smoking. He started a foundation to help young spirit users cope with the darkness and is the director of the Spirit program at St. Vlads Academy." All that sounds great and wonderful expect that part about Palm Springs. Sixteen years ago I was sent to Palm Springs to find a girl who could have been a connected to the Royal line. I never saw any Moroi or Adrian for that matter. Only there might be something there.

"Who was in that whole team that went to Palm Springs? Princess Jillian Dragomir, Guardian Castile, Guardian Dawes, and Guardian Neal, and two alchemists Keith Darnell and Zoe Sage." _Sage. _That name has haunted me for years and to find them hiding in the alchemist well that is just crazy.

"How old was this Zoe Sage?" Could she be the one?

"She was 15 years of age sir." _15?_ The alchemists were crazy but not crazy enough to let a child run a mission. No she had to be a junior alchemist and even at that age she wouldn't want to rebel against her people for a 21 year old moroi. No something is missing.

"Dig into her past. I want to know every detail of this Sage girl." I didn't think for one second that Zoe Sage is the girl we are looking for but I know for a fact that someone has gone through a great deal to stay hidden. All things that are hidden must be found at one point or another and I am sure I will find the missing piece between Adrian Ivashkov, Zoe Sage, and the Sage Princess. Things may just be looking up for once.

Lissa POV:

"Your Majesty are you ready?" No I am not. That one question sends me back to two days ago where I thought all I had to do was keep Jill's secret.

"_Your Majesty are you ready?" Today like every other day I had back to back meetings about the Moroi and how society should work. I for one hated these meetings because nothing ever got done and I would just end up wasting my day listening to Royals bicker back and through. "Oh, this came for you." Then without any notice she left. That is weird usually I have to dismiss her. _

_The thing that she placed on my desk was a book; A very old looking book. Taking a deep breath I open the book and start to read. What do I have to lose?_

_Hello my name is Queen Angelina Ozera the first Queen of this fragile society. If you are reading this than the agreement we just came to must be failing. In this book I will give you all you need to know about the полукровка or half bloods. _

_The half bloods were the most strong and powerful society. The people where half witch and vampire. They can use vampire magic along with pure witch magic. The only way to create these children is when a spirit filled vampire mates with a witch. At this time most of the vampires are spirit filled making these half bloods extremely abundant but we stopped them. _

_Wait what? There is – or was – a society much like ours that consisted of a much of little Adriana's running around. What happened to them and why do I care?_

_Moroi, human, and witch all feared them. My husband was convicted of the half bloods evil nature so we turned on them. We killed as many as we could destroy the whole society, but many got away including the princess. _

_Why does this matter? It's not like they could ever come back. The book stated that the whole society was destroyed! _

_The Princess' mother was my best friend and as her dying wish I got the girl to safety and left her with a human family. She won't grow up using magic so she won't ever know she can. That is why I am writing this book. It is said that one day a decedent of this princess will come back and change our worlds. There is a group hunting for her- if the princess dies so does the royal line and any hope of the society reforming. When the group is getting close to finding her a meeting will be sounded you as the new Queen or King will go and try and keep the peace. If the princess is found then all bets are off and we might as well declare war. _

_Holy shit! There is only one girl I know who has a witch for a mother and a vampire for a father. This Princess cannot be Adrian. But then who would we be hiding her from? Why would her knowing her father be such a big deal unless it means war? _

"_Your Majesty are you ready for this meeting?" The girl pops her head back in and I realize what meeting I am going to. This meeting is about Adriana if what happens to her if she is found? Will they kill her? If she dies Sydney, Adrian, and Jill will never forgive me. Hell I don't think I would forgive myself. _

"Yes I am ready. Let this meeting open." I say in my Queen voice pushing back the worries of yesterday. No one has found her and if I have it my way no one will. She will not die. Sitting down I see alchemist, regular humans, witches I have never even met and of course Abe Mazur; The man who knows everything about everyone. I wonder how he sleeps at night with all the secrets he knows about and all the awful things he has done to keep them. Maybe I will find out for myself.

L.O. POV:

"Well sir we looked into Zoe Sage background and nothing stands out. She has two sisters a Carly Sage and a Sydney Sage. Carly Sage has never been involved in the alchemist choosing to go off to college instead and Sydney was the family alchemist until she died in Russia from a Strigoi attack. Her father is Jared Sage and is well known in the alchemist world her mother Melody Sage died in a car crash three years ago. Zoe has no kids and neither does Carly." Damnit! Another dead end! This person has done an incredible job hiding themselves. I want to meet them just so I can tell them what a great job they have done but there is no time for that.

"What about the other alchemist? Keith was it?" I know this is a long shot but I am desperate.

"Well Keith is locked up in the insane asylum because he kept going on about 'Sydney Sage ruining his life and how that stupid vampire helped her'. He kept calling her a 'vampire lover'. His cell buddy is Clarence Donahue who keeps going on and on about 'Adrian and Sydney having a great relationship and how we should leave them be'. But then he calls about 'vampire hunters and evil woman holding fire to his face coming back for him'. Neither can be trusted seeing as Sydney Sage died before ever meeting Clarence or spending much time with Keith." It seems like both men are crazy but I have learned that crazy people often hold more truth than sane people. So Sydney Sage died before ever going to Palm Springs then why does it look like some perfectly manufactured her life to be just like that?

"So we are looking for a dead Sydney Sage are we now?" I say to the entire room.

"You cannot be serious?"

"Oh I am deadly serious. I don't believe she is dead so you must find what name she is hiding under and just to be safe we are going to place some men around this St. Vlads. If the princess is hiding with Adrian then we will be sure to find her." I finish then stalk back to my office leaving a group of men stunned and baffled on where to start.

My office is covered with papers all over the walls desk and floor. I have been searching for the sage line ever since my death. Growing up in Russia you hear stories of dark magic and the lost princess. After my failed attempt to gain dark magic the Others found me and brought me back to life. My mission from then on was to find this girl and steal all her power away and make every society pay. No one will stop me from gaining that. It has already been too long.

Adriana's POV:

_Light, people's face; all these people are wearing dark clothes; all these people look the same. No one can see me but I can see them. They are talking about finding someone I think. A girl. She must be very important they look so worried that they won't find her. Words are getting clearer they keep repeating find her find her. Who could they be looking for? She might be hurt. Why would she be hurt? _

"Adriana!" Adrian's voice pulls me out of my head and I jump back from the stove. How did I get in the kitchen I was just in my room reading my book? I don't remember getting up and walking nor do I remember turning on the stove and putting my hand in the fire but looking at my right hand I can tell it was just in the fire. Most of the skin is burned off and at some places you can see the bone. My figured are mostly gone and all my veins look like they are gone too. For most people this would mean they lose their hand but for me seeing this just means I will have to use magic to fix it. It is more of an annoyance than anything else.

"Why did you do this?" Adrian says taking my burnt hand gently in his. He must have been painting in his room, right now it is Thomas' nap time, and not realized what I did until he smelt the burning.

"I don't know but I will fix it." I sound like a robot but then again that is how I feel. Ever since my time in the hospital I can't sleep anymore, I can barely eat and I will just black out and end up somewhere else. I have learned not to think too much about it. If I think about it then my mind starts to hurt and I feel all the emotions I have worked so hard to hide. It's like my brain is trying to fix itself but I don't want to go through that pain. I don't really think at all, I just go along with my day hoping everyone will quit looking at me like I am the most fragile thing in the world. I am tired of all the stares and whispers and glances. Sometimes I wish I could just go live under a rock.

"How!?" Adrian yells like a parent. God! Why is everyone babying me? He isn't even related to be and yet he thinks he can try and dictate my life. I close my eyes and feel my magic surge up inside of me. I remember what my hand used to look like. Opening my eyes I see my hand perfectly like it used to be. No harm no foul right?

"See there! Done." Adrian stares mouth gapping open like he has never seen someone use magic before.

"How did you do that?" Isn't it self explanatory?

"Magic." I say walking past him but before I could get far he grabs my arm holding me in place.

"Stop this right now!" Anger and fear cross his face as he starts to rip me a new one. "What is wrong? You haven't been the same after your accident. Now you're cold and distant! When was the last time you hung out with your friends or even remembered you had friends? When did you start doing this kind of crazy weird magic? This isn't you! What is going on in your head?" Just like that the walls I built up start to come crashing down. What could I say to him? That I can't remember what happened to me and I can't go more than a few hours without blacking out and hurting myself. Could I tell him that I have a friend called death that has taught me about dark magic and he is purple and if I really wanted to I could kill people. Could I tell him more than anything I wish he was my dad so I could crawl into his arms and act like a child? No I couldn't all these things will make me seem crazy and desperate and if I tell him he will call my mother and she will send me to a therapist like when I was younger. I wouldn't ever be able to escape all the stares and whispers because I will be that crazy girl with daddy issues. No I won't and can't tell him! So instead I go for the opposite.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? You aren't my father! You have no right to talk to me like that. I spaced out and burnt myself, it happens to everyone. I am fine and maybe this has always been me you where just to blind not to see it. Also I hate my friends they are stupid and have petty problems. I am glad I don't see them anymore. I am leaving and never talking to you again!" I say running out of the room before he can stop me. I have tried so hard to not to cry but this time I let the tears fall as a run into the safety of the forest. Adrian would never forgive me and neither would my friends after they heard what I said. Most of it had been lies but it is easier to believe a lie instead of the truth. I slow my run down to a walk after I know no one will find me.

"Hey what happened?" Luke screams at me as I enter the edge of the circle. I didn't think I would see him here tonight; we didn't have plans for it. Something in his voice is off but I can't place it. Then all the lights go off and I am floating in the dark.

**This chapter is for Pyro because I almost cried reading your review. Thank you for following me on this crazy journey and I hope you love how I end this story. **

**Such a draining chapter! I mean writing this one was hard but I loved it. I wonder who is the leader of the Others? Tell me what you think? Plus I did a lot of research to find out Adrian's Date of birth and what not so please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing what you guys have to say. **

**Also should I make this into a series of stories or just end it with this one? I mean the ending so far is open to either direction so let me know and all you who have read my one shot and want me to continue I MIGHT be posting another chapter to it so be on the lookout. Thanks for all your support I love you guys! :D **

**Disclaimer.**

**DA**


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Adriana's POV:

I have never been one for waking up. But this time is different. It is like I wasn't really asleep but more like forced into it. This time waking up didn't hurt but I feel like I am on some drug that slows everything down. Opening my eyes I see I am in a small cabin. It doesn't have any bedrooms just a large living room and kitchen. Luke is on the other side of the room still passed out. Trying to move I realized I am tied with my hands behind my back and my feet tied together. If I was anywhere else I would have looked like I was on my knees praying. Moving bit by bit I get my legs out from under me. How do I get out? That is my first thought. I don't know where I am and I don't know what is in my system. It could be something that stops my magic from working or it could be something that makes me not remember my magic. I also don't know who is holding me and what they want from me. Most likely the people holding me are the same ones who sent me that threatening letter and want to make my life a living hell. There are too many variables so until something happens I have to stay put.

"Well, the Princess is up." A man says as he walks from the back of the cabin to the front, standing right in front of me. He looks ill and gross. His eyes are wild and crazy, his hair is going every which way, he has a tall slender frame but he just has the frailty about him that creeps me out.

"What did you call?" He said Princess. I am in no way a princess. The man obviously annoyed with my lack of information, decides to launch into a speech that makes me want to kill myself.

"A Princess. You child are the heir to the Witch-Moroi thrown and you don't even realize it. You are _Princess_ Adriana Melody Ivashkov – Sage, future Queen of all Witch –Moroi and direct contact to Death himself. You are a fool Child!" I stop listening after that because my mind has hit over drive. First off what is a Witch – Moroi? And is that what I am? Secondly, why am I the princess to this weird group of people? Thirdly why is Adrian's last name in my name? What the hell is going on!

"Okay slow it down and back it up. I am not a princess of any kind and I have no idea what the hell you are talking about." I say honestly. This is freaking out my mind. The man stares at me with intensity that makes me want to go hide under a rock. But realization hits him and a smile stretches across his face from ear to ear.

"Oh you don't know! This is lovely just so splendid. What question would you like to know the answer to first? I won't lie, unlike your parents! Ah this is like Christmas all over again!" He jumps up and down like a child.

"You know my parents?" I am pretty sure my mother would stay forever away from him and I don't even know my father but if he friends with this guy maybe I don't want to know him after all.

"Everyone knows of your mother and father dear child – Miss Sydney Sage and Adrian Ivashkov." He says with delight oozing out of him. I just stare blankly at him.

"If you don't believe me let me tell you a story that I am sure will shock you." Oh dear God why didn't I run away when I had the chance.

Sydney's POV:

"What do you mean she is gone?" Adrian called me and the first thing out of his mouth was my baby girl had been kidnapped.

"She got mad at me and ran to the woods and that is the last time anyone saw her." Hurt and sadness color his voice. I know he feels responsible for her and that is what makes this whole thing worse. He doesn't even know the full story yet he thinks it is his fault she is missing. In truth it is mine.

"Okay, I will be at the school soon." I state hanging up and grabbing my suitcase that is always packed in case of emergencies. Running to Max's room I throw together a suitcase for him and go to pick him up. How will I explain this to him? Well you do have a plane ride to think about it.

"Mom what is going on?" It is the middle of his school day and I never call him out unless it's important.

"I am going to tell you a story so please don't interrupt until the end." Taking a deep breath I start to finally tell the whole truth. "I was born a witch. My birth parents I never met and my adoptive parents weren't much better. My father is an alchemist and I was raised one too. I got into some trouble with Rose Hathaway back when I was 18. Looking back now that is when my life changed and I didn't even know it. I was sent on a mission to hide Jillian Dragomir."

"Wait you mean Uncle Marcus' wife?" I give him a stern look through the corner of my eye which tells him to be quiet.

"Yes Marcus' wife. Her life was in danger. So I went to Palm Springs with Jill, Angeline Dawes, Eddie Castile, Neil, Keith Darnel, and Adrian Ivashkov. Palm Springs was suppose to be safe however, we learned that Keith was selling alchemist technology and working with vampires to do it, A young Moroi named Lee Donahue who was once a Strigoi but got restored and went on a killing spree to be re- awakened. We also learned that I was a witch and I was being hunted by a power hungry witch named Alicia. During all of that Jill, Adrian, and I became a weird family. I started to date Adrian and all was going great; At least great for us. My sister Zoe was sent to Palm Springs around the same time I learned about my birth parents and Marcus. My birth parents names were Rebecca and Jason Sage. They were heirs to the thrown of a society that no one thought existed anymore. That society is the Witch-Moroi society. The Sage line is a strong and extremely power line of witches and it has been that way since the beginning of time, or so I have read. This society was hunted and almost killed but because the Sage Princess got away hope remained. They have slowly rebuilt their society into a great symbol of love and perseverance. But there is a group of people called The Others and their sole mission in life is to find the Sage Prince or Princess. You and your sister are the heirs. But your sister inherited all of the witch powers along with the Moroi magic powers so she would be the one to take the thrown. The person who rules has to wield magic and be half moroi. Those are the laws and it is because of that, that your sister has been hunted all of her life and before you ask yes I slept with Adrian and he is your father." I had to get it out in one full breath or I might have lost the nerve to continue. I couldn't look at my son in fear of what his face read. All I could do was wait till this flight is over. God I am a terrible mother.

Adriana's POV:

"You're lying! That is the craziest story I have ever heard." I scream at this man who can't help but be smiling at me. I had just sat through a very detailed monologue about my history and my mother's history. If we are to believe this crazy man then my father is Adrian, who dated my mother back when she was an alchemist in Palm Springs and that is where she found out about magic and had some crazy shit happen to her. Plus she ran away from Adrian after they conceived me and Max because his group – The Others- where after my mother. Jill after graduation found my mother and one day when we were all out playing The Other's found my family and tried to take me away but we got away because I killed two men and then disappeared off the face of the map. That story is just that A STORY! How can anyone believe that?

"If I was lying tell me why, you and Adrian share the same since of humor, the same hobbies, and even the same eyes. Have you never given a thought to it at all?" He has me there. I haven't actually thought of the possibility that Adrian could be my biological father. I just liked the idea that he could be a father figure to me. Maybe I didn't want to get my hopes up and have them be crushed so I just settled. But thinking about it now it is scary how much we think and act alike. I mean we both laugh at the same things and we both really love art and painting, plus our eyes. I haven't ever really given it much thought. He had green eyes and so did I not really a big deal. But the shade of green was the same, the way the light catches it is the same and the shape of the eyes are the same. It's like you cut out Adrian's eyes and have them to me. I am pretty good at genetics so there is a strong possibility that Adrian and I are related. But why would they keep him away from me? I mean it's not like they ended on a bad note, right? Maybe Adrian didn't want to know me. But then why does he act the way he acts now? Or maybe the whole story is right and he didn't know. But he has to know now; I mean he has to have figured it out before I did. Was that the real reason my mother came for her visit was to make sure no one let me in the loop. Why would he lie to me? Tears start to form in my eyes as realization hits. Everyone adult in my life has lied to me; Even my best friend and father, Adrian. I start to feel every emotion known to man. Hurt, betrayal, joy, and everything in between.

"Aw, I see you are starting to understand. Now princess let me help you. Summon Death and all this will be over. I will return you to your family and you can sort out all your issues." He says in a sickly sweet voice. But that is his angle. He wanted to confuse me with emotions so I would do what he said. He isn't going to return me because then why on earth would you have stolen me and if I am a real princess then I have to protect my people from this crazy man. So there is no way I am going down without a fight. He single handily ruined my life by telling me the truth for his own personal gain. He can go rot in hell for all I care about.

"David?" Luke says from the other side of the room, finally waking up. That is when everything comes together. It's like trying to see with shitty version then when everything comes into focus you are stunned at how far off you where. Well this is what just happened. David, Luke's power crazy witch friend who died is now holding us against our will until I bring him in contact with Nathan and all the while I am a princess who now has a father. Can things get any more fucked up?

Max's POV:

"Hey, Dad?" I say like a question. I don't really know this man but apparently he is my father and Adriana likes him enough. Maybe I just make everything more awkward then it needs to be but Adrian seems caught off guard.

"Hey son." He says in the same unsure tone I used. At least I am not the only one who is awkward.

"You told him?" That was directed toward mom who still hasn't looked my way. I feel bad, I just want to hug her and tell her it's all alright but every time I see her all I can think is lies.

"Yes, I told him the full truth which you still don't know and I am sorry for that but I couldn't keep him out of the loop anymore." Mom sounds like there is an internal war going on inside of her. She seems sad and depressed and also just all around unsure. Adrian puts his arm around her and the weirdest thing happens. She doesn't shy away like when Uncle Marcus does it but she embraces it and fall into step with him with her arm wrapped around his waist. God, this whole closeness thing would take some getting used to. It's just so weird to see her mom acting like that toward some guy you barely know and thought she barely knew as well.

"I am going to call Luke." If there was anyone I could talk to about this crazy mind-fuck it would be Luke. He is grown on me in the short time we hung out. I consider him like my bro and best friend. He is a great breath of fresh air from all those So Cal wanna bes and so called actors or models or whatever they were trying to do.

"Can't he is missing too." Adrian says in a cold voice. Adrian doesn't like Luke and that is fine, I personally think it is quiet funny because of how much Adriana likes him and how close they are from dating. But to have him missing too this wasn't going to be easy for anyone. Every in the office will be freaking out but trying not to show it because of how much mom and Adrian will be freaking out and no doubt will the rest of the story freak every one out even more. But Mom, Jill, and Uncle Marcus have spun this web of lies and now it is time for them to unravel it.

"Sydney!" Jill is the first one who runs and hugs my mother. They are truly like sisters and I know Jill felt like a second mom to us so she probably blames herself for Adriana's kidnapping. I would love a reunion but I don't feel like now is the time or place. I mean my sister- my other half – is missing and no one has any leads or ideas on how to find her.

"Let's save the hugs for later and find my sister." I say in a stern voice that causes everyone to look at me in a weird way.

"Yes let's." Adrian says in agreement. This is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want to read more? Well review and let me know. But first I have news for you. I am going to write a sequel to this story because I love these characters just so much. So will that said I need help. I can't right a lemon to save my life but I know I want to have one in my last chapter of this story with Sydney and Adrian because so many people have asked for Sydrian. So if you are up to the challenge after everything you have read up to this point I want you to write a lemon for the ending and the one I like the most I will use in my story. :D I think it will be fun to see what all y'all come up with. **

**Also check out my other story All Grown Up and Telling the Truth! It was a one shot but because of demand I have made it into another story. I will update soon. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer.**

**DA **


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Adriana's POV:

"Aw best friend we meet at last." This David guy seems too happy about this. "I was wondering when you would wake up. I assume the Ivashkov Princess is your girlfriend. She is quiet pretty; Prettier than most, with her mother's skin coloring and hair coloring but with her father's eyes and crazy of the wall personality. Quiet a beautiful mix indeed." Luke didn't even look phased when David mentioned Adrian as my father. But there is something in his eyes something that says he was right all along.

"You knew." I say to Luke. A mix of anger and sadness bubbled out of me. I trusted Luke with every secret I had, I trusted him more than I trusted Kat and he knew this. I am starting to learn that there is only so much betrayal a person can feel until they hit their wall and refuse to feel anything more. "You knew about Adrian and you didn't tell me?" I shout at him. If I wasn't currently tied up I would have beat the shit out of him. "Did you know about everything else too? Did you know about a secret society of Witches who are three parts Moroi and one part witch and that I am apparently the next in line to take the throne? Did you know?" Everything that David has said to me, the accident, and all my crazy emotions I feel like I am finally losing control. I feel like I had been walking on a thin tight rope ever since I got to the academy and now I am finally toppling over. Now I am finally letting all the emotions, fears, and worries just take over and all the while the rest of me just shut down. I finally get to go on auto pilot.

"What!? Of course I didn't know any of the other stuff! And I only thought Adrian was your dad. I had no proof so I wasn't going to get your hopes up for anything. It would have crushed you if he wasn't. Plus with everything that has happened recently I don't know if you could have handled it." Luke stares at me while I stare at the floor. Thinking about the past, I should have seen the signs that Adrian is my father. I should have been more detailed focused instead of looking out for my life and having fun. When in my life have I ever gotten to just have fun without a dark cloud looming over? But it is too late for any of that. It is too late for any 'should have' or 'would have'. I can't think about the past because I am in a life or death situation. Focusing on my inner spirit I look for the purple mist that will give me the help I so desperately need.

"Adriana! Can you hear me?" Luke Shouts. But he doesn't realize that the Adriana he is trying to talk to is gone and what is left doesn't care.

"_Adriana, this isn't you." Nathan's voice whispers in my mind. _

"_I need answers, Nathan. I know you have them. So before I die and you die as well, explain to me how I will manage to get out of this one." I think back to him. The only time I can remember communicating with Nathan like this was in the darkness after my accident. He helped pull me out there now he needs to help me here. _

Sydney's POV:

"Sydney, why all the lies?" It is a simple question but the answer wasn't. I had asked myself that same question along with many others every night as I tucked my kids into bed. Was it all worth it? I prayed to god that it would be. Adrian however, is still waiting for an answer and I think the only thing keeping him calm is pacing which is making me more nervous with each passing second.

"Adrian, I was scared. I found out that a crazy group of people where after me so I left so you would be safe. Then I found out I was pregnant and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't want to call you. I needed you so much, but as much as we all needed you safety came first. After said group of crazy found me through Jill, I couldn't risk it. I know that doesn't make up for anything and it sounds like a bunch of bullshit but it is all I have. The lies while they hurt were put in place to protect Max, Adriana, and you." My words fall awkwardly in the air as everyone adjusts to this new reality. Well it has always been my reality; I just never thought I would have to explain myself for anyone except to my kids further down the line. Adrian still pacing, looks at me. His eyes full of anger, sadness, understanding, despair. After three seconds I turn away tears falling from my eyes. I don't think Adrian will ever forgive me for any of this. Not even after we have found Adriana.

"I know this is a lot to take in but Adriana is still out there so can we just go find her." I say barely holding back my tears.

"And how do you manage we do that?" Adrian says angrily "We have no leads, and no one knows where she went. If you had been honest in life we wouldn't be here right now! Sydney this is your entire fault! The reason we can't find her is because you didn't trust me enough to keep all of us safe. You didn't want any of us in your life and now my daughter is missing! My daughter who I only had the pleasure of knowing for six months is lost and we might never find her again! How in the hell do you suggest we go find her! What is your brilliant plan now Miss Sydney Sage!?"

Time stopped in that moment as the room full of people waited to see what I would do next. I am not mad at Adrian, mainly because he is right. Everything bad that has happen has been my fault. I left Adrian. Ii kept Max and Adriana I secret. I kept the Other's and the Witch – Moroi Society a secret. I messed up big time. I messed up and I can't blame Adrian for thinking that I am a terrible mother. In some ways I am I terrible mother. But I will always find my kids.

"Magic."

Adriana's POV:

Colors. All I see is colors; reds, blues, greens, and even some purples. All the colors of the rainbow and more surrounding me. It is like I am not even in the cabin anymore. I am in my own place of happiness and oddly enough it is colorful.

"Adriana!" My name cuts through the blissful colors but I do not try to bring myself back to where I really am. Floating in the sea of auras is better than actually seeing people. You know what they are feelings and thinking to a certain degree. Plus you don't have to talk to anyone. I start to feel the magic pulse through me more and more. Every type of magic pumping through me intermingling with one another and causing more power to be brewed. Once I was told never to mix large amounts of magic together. It would burn you out and possibly kill you. I didn't feel lose to death no in fact I felt more alive than ever before. This is the new me.

Luke's POV:

"Adriana!" I scream for the 100th time! She is slumped down in front of me not responsive. She has been this way ever sense she accused me of knowing she is the next ruler of a secret society. How was I supposed to know that and I would have told her that!

"What did you do to her David?!" I scream at my former best friend. He has been quietly standing off to the side as I yell at her. I want her to tell me to shut up or something but no she just sits there dead looking. "I swear to God, if you laid one hand one her head I will come kill you with my bare hands and make sure you don't come back this time!" If I wanted to I could be scary; I am Abe's son for crying out loud and by the look on David's face I had indeed became scary.

"Could it be the after effects of the spell?" He mused to himself mostly but I picked up on it.

"What did you say? A Spell!? You did a spell on her!" Livid doesn't even begin to describe the anger I feel inside me. David is a dead man.

"Not on her per say just to her. I wanted to find out who she was so I need a modified tracking spell where I drew her mind from where she was physically to where I was to pull all information about her out of her mind but she was too strong. I only got Lord Ivashkov name out and that is how we found her." The realization that her accident was caused by David pushed me over the edge. The reason she stopped acting like herself, the reason she blacks is because David tried to steal her mind.

"I will kill you." I state plainly to David as I stare him down. I can feel David's soul shrink inside of him as he realizes who he messed with. I am not the scared little kid anymore. I am strong, powerful, and I kick ass. Plus David has messed with the girl I am in love with. He should be scared. All I want to do is light him on fire. I want to watch the flesh melt of his skin as he screams for mercy. I want to watch as regret swells up inside of him only to realize that he should have stayed dead. I want to watch him curse himself and beg like a dog for all of it to stop then to put out the fire only to restart it a few hours later. Finally, I want to watch as the life fades from his eyes and his body becomes ashes right before my feet.

I got my wish.

Adrian's POV:

"Is my mom okay?" Sydney has been doing a tracking spell for a few hours now. She looks lifeless but she said that is what can happen sometimes. She is tracking the magic not the person. She said if Adriana is using even a little bit we will be able to get a spot within a 20 foot radius of where she is.

"Yeah, Kid. I believe so." You could tell Max was worried sick that both about his mother and his sister. He had before been pacing but those are the first words he had said to me since I yell at his mom. I felt terrible about what I said to her. Spirit darkness is a nasty bitch but I should have more control over myself than that. I know Sydney was only doing what she thought was best but I couldn't lose my kids now. I have had barely anytime with them. Sydney has had sixteen years with them while I have only had six months. We had to find Adriana and put our weird family back together. I needed her in my family.

"Do you really think all of this is mom's fault?" Max asks looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

"No I don't. What I said was unfair to Sage but I just can't stand the thought of losing you guys. I have barely gotten to know you and I would like to have more time with my kids before you guys become eighteen and want nothing to do with me." That is a fact. When I turned eighteen I hated both my parents even though my mom and I have repaired our relationship, I will never be close or even talk to my father. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my kids thought the same way about me.

"You are referring you Adriana right?" Wow that is kind of out of left field.

"No I am talking about you as well. Why would you think I am only referring to her?" I ask.

"Because in the end it is always about my little sister. Don't get me wrong I love her to pieces and I want her safe too it's just everyone has always seemed more concerned about her than me. Maybe it's because I look like I have my shit all pulled together and Adriana is just walking trouble but sometimes I feel like everyone just pushes me to the side." You would have never guessed that is how Max feels based on how Adriana talks about him. She is always going on and on about how much she tries to be like Max and how much everyone loves him more and how much she just misses him. The irony is too great that I laugh at it.

"Why are you laughing?" Max asks, hurt lacing his voice.

"Oh my son," I say putting my arm around his shoulder and pulling him close "If you only knew how much her little sister looks up to and how much she adores you. She always talks about you and how she tries to be as smart as you or as funny or just a better person like you are. I believe that your mom is honestly worried more about you because you look like you have everything together. Your mom watches you like a hawk to make sure you don't have a breakdown or something." Max putting all this together starts to laugh as well and we embrace each other building up a father/son relationship.

"What's so funny?" Sydney says breaking out of her trance and looking at the two of us with a mix expression of joy, wonder, confusion, and pain.

"Nothing just bonding. Did you find our little trouble maker?" Sydney rolls her eyes at that but nods. We are all out of the room in a race to see who gets to her first.

Luke's POV:

David literally bursts into flames right before my eyes. Everything I thought is coming true and it is a beautiful sight. But what is causing such a thing to happen? Looking frantically around the room I see all the other guards are on fire as well. All of them have fallen down as the fire begins to eagerly lick away their lives and take them down to hell. I get this twisted satisfaction knowing that they are in fact dying right before my eyes.

I feel the zip ties around my wrist and ankles loosen so much so that I would move. I stand up re adjusting myself to see who is causing this. What I find chills me to my core. Adriana had also gotten out of her bondage and is standing up chanting a bunch of Latin. Everything about her looks the same except for her eyes. Her once beautiful green eyes have become a deep purple. The same shade of purple as Nathan. It is like she is channeling all of the magic she has ever learned to use and control into herself now. What scares me is that Adriana is not in charge of what she is doing. It is the same right after her accident how she would zone out and do things without knowing it. She is being controlled by her magic and that scares me.

I wanted to rush over to her and make her stop but the more I thought about making her stop the more I forgot what she was doing. It was like she had the whole room compelled that if you thought about her you would instantly forget what was happening. You would forget everything but the fact that you needed to get to a safe place. That right now you were alone and where ever you are is not safe. You must leave.

_Luke Run! Run_ _you clever boy and remember_. I heard her whisper in my head. _Get to safety and find my parents. _I should go. I need to go. She can take care of herself. She told me that many, many times before hand. She doesn't need me. I start to run out of this huge ass cabin, I start to run away from her when I hear something crack. Looking up I see, the roof starting to collapse. That collapsing roof breaks the compulsion spell and reminds me of Adriana. My Adriana. If I leave now she might not get out. _Luke, listen to me for once!_ Her compulsion is strong but my mind is stronger. Come on Luke fight this and save her. Running through the cabin as the roof and the walls start to collapse around us and the smoke grows heavy, all I can think about is what if she doesn't make it? How can I tell her parents, her brother, and Jill that I let her die? _What are you doing?!_ She screams inside my head making me collapse alongside of the building. Damn she is one powerful witch. Well she has to be if she is going to lead a secret society. _Saving you!_ I think. Finally I see her. She is being protected by this bubble of light. The light is made up of Gold it looks like. The gold is strong and has her protected in a cocoon of sorts. The golden light is coming out from inside her weaving its way all around her. I could stare at her like this all day but if I do then we both die. That realization pushes me into action. Running as fast as I can to her, I need to be able to break the bubble of protection. It takes me four tries to break that damn thing all the while our chances of making it out alive are dwindling. But someone I manage it and scooping her up bridal style I see a way out of this hell hole but it won't be easy. I thank my guardian training for making me able to jump over fallen beams, duck through this maze of smoke and fire.

"Stay with me Adriana!" I scream as I start to feel her go limp in my arms. "Adriana!" I scream once more as the whole snowy wind assaults me in the face.

Max's POV:

As soon as my feet hit the snow all I can think is to run. Run, to save your sister's life. Run, to make sure your best friend isn't dead, Run, to get away from your parents and all the crap that has been thrown into your life. Run, run, and run.

"Max stop!" Adrian says in a stern voice that makes me stop. I realize that I am at the top of this hill while everyone else is just at the base trying to get up it. It is not like they are in bad shape I am just not think straight. Adrian reaches me first and pulls me into another fatherly hug. He really likes hugs.

"She will be okay we will find her. I promise." That sentence is all I am clinging to at this moment in time. If she isn't okay I will kill Adrian for giving me false hope.

"Where are we going?" Adrian asks mom as she gets to the top follows swiftly by Jill, Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, and Marcus.

"We have to go down this hill then turn right and go through the woods it should be in the middle of a clearing and it is huge. We should not miss it." Her voice is firm yet warm. Somehow I don't know how my mother holds it all together.

"Okay then." Dimitri says and is the first to descend the hill. We all follow his trail and soon we are in the woods heading toward the cabin. No one is talking afraid they will miss something or go the wrong way or just break down crying in the god awful snow. It is much better if we all pretend we have it together until we are back at the school all safe and sound. That works for a bit too. We are all alert and ready for action. We all have our crazy under control. That is until we see the balk smoke rising up into the air. That is when I take off in a full sprint with Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, and Eddie right on my heels, Jill falls into the snow sobbing and wailing as the thought of her goddaughter burning to death crosses her mind while Marcus is trying to put her back together, My mom just freezes in her place not wanting to know just how bad she messed up.

Adriana's POV:

"Mom…" The words are out of my mouth before I even form the thought. I don't sound like myself, I sound so far away.

"Tell me about your mom." Luke prompts me to keep talking but there isn't anything to say. I don't know what to say.

"Adrian… Tell Adrian..." What am I trying to say? Everything just sounds so lost and muddled. I just want to sleep. Yes sleep is what I want. Sleep is what I need.

"What do you want me to tell Adrian?" Luke's voice is more strained. Why could that be? I am only going to take a nap. A short little nap.

"Adriana..." This time it wasn't Luke but someone else. Someone I loved yet didn't know it till recently.

"Daddy … I'm sorry." Then the world of colors and bright lights all faded away into a nice dark oblivion.

**A/N:**

**Love it? Hate it? Sorry I have been gone! But I thought a nice long chapter would make up for it? **

**Also please note that this story is coming to an end but I will more than likely make a sequel. And all you Whovians should get my reference to Clara in this chapter. I left like it worked and it needed to be said. Please if you don't like it I understand, and I am sorry if you don't get it. The next chapter should the last and I will come within the next two weeks because I am having Little- Angry- Kitty write something special for Sydney and Adrian. I am looking forward to it and I hope all of you have read her one shots. I really like them! Anyways I talk too much.**

**DA**


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**A/N: Lemon after Adriana goes to the party! If you don'saw any to read then skip it! **

Adriana's POV:

"Your life is so complicated." Kat muses as we sit on her bed at her parents' house. It has been a month since everything with David has happened and I left the hospital just a week ago. My parents – that is so weird to think about – set me up with a therapist and regular checkups with the doctor to make sure that I don't have any more black outs and things of that nature. I haven't talked to Adrian – my Dad? – In awhile. I mean sure he was there when I woke up in the hospital and he told me that I am forgiven but I haven't talked to him like we used to. We don't laugh together anymore and it breaks my heart. I miss having him in my life like that.

My mom stayed with Adrian while I was at the hospital. I don't know if she is ever going to leave but I like having her around. We hang out as much as we can. Our relationship is getting better since there aren't any lies between us anymore. I don't know if she and Adrian are together but I can't bring myself to ask the question. I feel weird talking to either one of them about the other. Maybe I am just weird.

My brother has stayed as well. I think he has developed this bromance with Luke. They are so funny when they are together. My brother visits me when I am not in therapy or with our mom; he too thinks everything is just weird. But he has been spending more time with Adrian and he seems to really like him. Max tells me how they joke about things and how close they are getting. Every time he talks about Adrian I have to suppress jealousy because I am the one who pretty much killed the relationship with my father and I should be happy for my twin that he is getting to know him.

"You're telling me. I actually live it. Thanks for letting me stay here this past week, I just didn't know where else to go." I tell her truthfully.

"No problem but you could have stayed at Adrian's. Or do you call him Dad now?" Leave it to Kat to try to be politically correct. She has changed a lot as well. After everything that has happened we kind of grew apart. I wish we didn't because now I feel like I have no one to talk too and I am pretty sure she feels the same way.

"I don't know what to call him." I say throwing myself against the bed. "I am not even sure if he wants me around anymore. The last time we had an honest conversation I told him he had no place in my life and that he wasn't my father. What if he doesn't want me in his life anymore? Plus my mom is there and I don't know that relationship and if they are dating, I don't want to cock block my parents. I mean there are so many things that are weird now. Plus they might send me to the capital of the society I am now the last heir too so what is the point?" I want to cry. I don't like the idea of my parents sending me away again because I messed up. I mean we are finally all together – somewhat. I just have to find away to make it up to Adrian.

"First of all, I think you should call him Dad since you called him that in your sleep; Secondly, I am sure he wants to be in your life he is just scared that you don't want him there. It doesn't help that as soon as you got out of the hospital you came to stay with me."

"What if I am not welcomed back there!" I interrupt her. She just rolls her eyes and continues.

"You are welcomed there. Thirdly, I believe your parents are dating and I wouldn't want to be in the room down the hall hearing my parents doing it. So I completely agree with you there. You just have to talk to them!" Kat makes it sound so easy. Looking at her I still see my best friend, my first friend since I came to the academy and I don't ever want to lose her again.

"I am sorry I became distant. I don't want to ever lose you as a friend." Tears brim my eyes and I let them fall. Kat just understands me and we have had such a fun time together. She is like the sister I never had.

"It is okay and you won't. I am not that easy to get rid of." She says as she pulls me into an embrace as we sob in each other arms. It is like a coming home from all the crazy madness that is my life and just the unsure waters.

Pulling away I see her mascara running down her face, her red puffy eyes, and this bright smile on her face makes me burst into giggles; she does the same because I assume I look the same. We are both a hot mess.

"You look awful!" She says in between giggles.

"So do you!" I tell her right back. It takes us twenty minutes to pull ourselves together because we are both just taking our time. We are in no rush to get back to a calm state of mind; it suits us to be a bit crazy.

"So what is going on between you and Luke?" She asks once we have recovered, giving me a pointed look.

"Nothing!" I exclaim and throw a pillow at her face so she won't ask me any more questions about him. I really like Luke, he is a great friend and he always protects me, and I know my brother loves him but I don't know if I want to date him. He is another complication in my already complicated life, so I push all thoughts of him out of my mind as a pillow slams into the side of my head, courtesy of Kat. Before an all of pillow war starts Lissa knocks on the door.

"Hey girls, I know you two are having fun but Riana your brother is here because you, your brother, and your parents have a meeting together in five minutes." Right the meeting! Jumping out of bed, I thank Lissa for reminding me and I hug Kat and tell her I love her before I descend the stairs to meet my brother.

The meeting was set up by my parents as a monitory way for the four of us to sit down together and talk and figure out where we go from here as a family. To say I am nervous is an understatement.

"Try not to be awkward little sis." Max says to me before we enter the room.

"No promises there big bro." I say giving him a small smile. If anyone knows what I am going through it is Max. He has been staying with Luke because he feels somewhat the same as I do. We walk into Adrian's apartment hand in hand, each other's support system.

I first see my mom waiting for us on the couch. That couch is where I have done my homework ever sense coming to this school. I have gotten drunk on that couch, and laughed with Adrian, I have also taken care of my baby brother on that couch. Needless to say that couch is my favorite thing in this apartment.

"Hey Kids." My mom says with a shaky voice coming up to give me a hug then Max. Adrian comes out of the kitchen as my mother finishes up hugging Max.

"Hey Riana." He says giving me a small smile then going over to Max and giving him a bear hug.

"Hey Max." He says. To say that Adrian's not giving me a hug hurts is an understatement but when he uses that name for me well I almost left the apartment right then he never called me by that name instead going with my full name. I asked him once why he did that and he gave me an interesting answer.

"_You need to come and eat Adriana!" Adrian shouts from the kitchen. I know he is right but currently I am knee deep in my studies. I have a whole book to read for English, three chapters of history and philosophy to get through, not to mention Calculus and word geography! I would be lucky to even get sleep tonight._

"_I know. Can you bring it to me while I study?" I shot back, being too lazy to get up and just go talk to him in the kitchen. I feel the other side of the couch creak knowing that Adrian has decided to not be the lazy one._

"_No, and you shouldn't spend so much time hanging out with Kat and not doing your studies. You have what three weeks of work to catch up on. How you manage it I will never know Adriana." He says giving me a small hug. "Plus in this house we eat like a family at the table." I let out a small laugh to his last remark but follow him into the dining room none the less. It is pointless to argue with Adrian and if I am being honest I am glad to have a break from my constant studying._

"_How was school?" Adrian asks as we are seated at the table. I sit across from him and Thomas sits in his high chair right between us. Sometimes I close my eyes and pretend that this is my family._

"_Stupid. I am starting not to like all my academic classes because they are really hard." Adrian snorts at that and I toss a piece of broccoli at his face._

"_You are the smartest kid in that class. You get it from your mother, Adriana. If you spent less time goofing off and more time studying, they wouldn't be that hard," I know I get my smarts from my mother but sometimes getting a B with less work is better than the A. But something Adrian said caught my attention._

"_Why do you call me by my full name?" I ask him. _

"_Well I hate your nickname for starters. I mean really Riana? Secondly calling you Adrian won't do because you're not a boy. But mostly because your full name sounds better. I love the way it comes out, extremely regal and beautiful, just like you. Now no more throwing your veggies or Thomas will start doing it." He says smirking at me. I know he means what he says_.

To this day Adrian is – or was – the only one to call me by my full name; even my mom calls me Riana.

"You called me Riana." I say to Adrian completely out of the blue and interrupting whatever my mother was saying to the both of us about why we are having this meeting. I should have been paying attention but I wasn't.

"I thought you liked your nickname." Adrian says slightly confused. I don't know why he looks like that but it just makes me sadder and sadder.

"I thought you didn't like it." I say deadpanned and before I can breakdown in front of everyone I quickly rush out the door and let the cool winter breeze blow me away.

Adrian's POV:

"Let me talk to her." I say to Sydney as I rush past both Sydney and Max to follow Adriana. Truth be told, I hated calling her by that god awful name even though Sydney swears up and down how cute it is. No, I don't like it but the therapist said to be normal and to call her what is familiar and not to push her. She said it will be awhile before she completely comes back around but I just need to give her time and space.

"Adriana, please wait." I call after her while I try to jog through the snow. She stops when I use her full name and turns to face me. Her face has fresh tears running down it and more are flowing with each passing second. She looks so sad all I want to do is hold her and take away the pain. But the therapist words again echo in my brain so I instead wipe away her tears gently.

"What is the matter?" I ask in the softest voice I have.

"Do you hate me?" She asks as a response to my question. Utter shock hits me. How can she think that I hate her? I love her with all my heart and I just want us to be a family; a proper family.

"No of course not how can you think that?"

"Because of everything I said, and now you're calling me by the name you hate, and you never talk to me anymore, and you didn't even hug me! I'm so sorry Adrian." She says before she breaks down and starts to sob. At that moment I think 'fuck you therapist' and hold my daughter close to my chest.

"No, I don't hate you. I love you so much Adriana, I really do! I have been going to therapy with your mom and the therapist said I should give you time and space to readjust to everything. I am so sorry for not being there for you, baby. I should have I stopped you that night when you left. It is not your fault that I have really bad reaction times. Please never think I hate you." By the end of it I am crying too.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have overreacted. You have been my second best friend ever since I got here and just a great Dad. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." She says as her tears start to subside and she hugs me back.

"Well can we agree that it is both of our faults?" I ask her pulling slightly away to see her beautiful face. She nods and then resumes hugging me. We stay that way for what seems like a long time before either one of us a talk.

"Thanks, Adrian."

"What for?" Why does this girl have the ability to shock me every time she opens her mouth?

"For being there for me and for always coming to my rescue. You are a great dad." She smiles and we start to head back to the house.

"Well I guess that is a good thing since I am your Dad. But I want to make one thing clear you don't have to call me anything you don't want to. I told Max the same thing the other day. Whatever you want to call me is perfectly fine and I don't have a preference either way. You could call me The Dark One and I think I would be fine with it." I say with a little laugh which makes Adriana laugh too.

"Okay Dark One." She says to me in a mocking tone as we re-enter the apartment. Once inside the room Adriana, detangles herself from me and goes to hug her mom. We all settle down and sit on the couch ready to begin this meeting.

Adriana's POV:

"Are you guys dating?"

"Are you guys having sex?"

"What is going to be our living situation?"

"Are you guys going to have more kids?"

"Are you going to send me away to the secret society?"

All these questions and more tumble out of my brother's and my self's mouth after they told us we could ask them anything and they would be completely honest. I don't think they were ready for all we wanted to know. God bless my brother for asking all the really personal questions because while I wanted to know the answers, I sure wasn't going to ask.

"Well," My mom starts off, looking like she really doesn't want to answer some of them "We aren't sending either of you anywhere, we are dating, I want to live here at the school with Adriana and Adrian only if you want to go to school here as well Max, if not then we will stay in California. I also don't know if we want more kids. We haven't talked about it." My mom answers all questions fitfully avoiding the direct question about her sex life. I take that as they are having sex which is completely gross to think about but my brother doesn't take that for an answer.

"But are you guys currently having sex because if I was to come to this school I would live with you guys but I don't want to hear you having sex and neither does Adriana. But I think we would both feel bad if we cock blocked you two." My amazing brother has no filter and this just approves it. I hide my face in my hands as I start to laugh uncontrollably and turn bright red because I don't think I want to discuss my parent's sex life with them. My mother is doing the same as me, and Adrian I just have no clue.

"Well do you want to set up some sort of system in case you were to come to the school so that we can all co exist together?" Adrian asks with a straight face but with obvious discomfort. Thankfully Thomas wakes up from his nap so I go tend to my little brother as a way of not participating in this weird conversation. I hide out in Thomas's room for awhile not wishing to hear any part of that weird conversation.

"The awkward conversation is over with you can come out now." My brother says in the door way with a smile on his face. "And do you know how awkward that was for me. I only did it because I know you have questions about it but you are too guarded to ever ask." I give my brother a hug because he is so right.

We head back out of Thomas's room with Thomas in tow. We all talk more and more about everything from school to the weather, to Luke's bromance, to Thomas. Everything was available to talk about and it was fun. We all laughed and made more fun memories sitting on that old couch.

After a few hours my phone goes off and it is Kat.

**Hey, party my place you and your bro coming it starts in five minutes.**

After reading that message I text Luke to see his plans.

**Hey party at Kat's place, are you going?**

Within seconds I get my reply.

**Of course! You should sneak away from your parents and bring your brother along. I miss him.**

Right he misses my brother.

**Of course you miss your gay partner, I should have known. I will see what I can do.**

By this point everyone else is staring at me to see why my phone is more interesting then my family.

"Mom, Dark One, Max and I got invited to Kat's house to hang out can we go?" I ask in my sweet little girl voice in hopes of getting my way. Adrian laughs at what I called him.

"Sure it is okay with me if it is okay with your mom. And it is The Dark One to you missy!" Adrian says in a causal tone.

"Sure just be safe." My mom says. We all give our hugs and say goodbye leaving our parents to do what they please.

Adrian's POV:

Her words keep repeating in my mind.

_Do you hate me?_

My answer to that would be how could I? How could I hate something Sydney and I made together? The idea still seems a little crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way. Being with her, sharing two wonderful children with her is like every wish I had coming true. "What are you thinking?" Her soft voice brings me out of my musings and I turn to face.

"Nothing important." I shake my head to clear it from all the depressing thoughts. "Are the kids gone?" She nods and I pull her to sit in my lap. "So what's the plans for tonight?" I ask as I place small kisses along the length of her neck. Sydney rolls her head to the side giving me better access as I drag my teeth down the sensitive skin careful not to hurt her.

"Mmmhhm… Watch a movie?" She moans softly, her fingers threading in my hair. One of my hands travels down her body and pops the button of her jeans open letting my fingers slip inside the rough fabric. Her eyelids drop as I'm caressing her through the fabric of her panties and try to hold back a smile as she whimpers needy. "Or we should skip the movie and go straight to the bedroom." Her breath hitches as two digits sleep inside her and I move them lazily.

"I much prefer the couch." I whisper in her ear huskily as I flip us over and lay my body against hers. Our lips meet in a slow, passionate kiss and I can't help but groan at how amazing she feels against me. She fits so perfectly in my arms, like she was made for me. Leaning back I take a moment to enjoy the view, Sydney underneath me, lips swollen from kissing, chest heaving and the only thing in my mind is the thought that I have never seen something more beautiful in my entire life. "You look breathtaking." My lips stifle any words she tries to say as they attack hers again. After that we get lost into each other, clothes come off one by one leaving us both naked, bare hot flesh pressed against bare hot flesh.

"Condom." She mumbles as we pull apart to breathe and suddenly I'm sixteen years back, when we were younger and careless. I reached for my jeans and take one out quickly covering myself up. My hand begins to move up her thigh as my mouth begins to move down her chin and neck reaching her breasts. Her back is arching as take a rosy nipple between my lips and suck softly; I watch her as she bites her lips trying to hold back a moan.

"Come on, love! I want to hear you scream." I growl but she shakes her head no. My other hand trails down her body towards the small bundle of nerves between her legs and I trace the smooth flesh lightly earning another moan from the Goddess underneath me. "That's it." I murmur smirking against her skin as I let two digits slip inside her again. I'm taken aback by how tight she is even after all these years and I just know being with her again like this will be pure heaven.

"Adrian, please!" The plea that leaves her lips has me moaning and I can hear the need in her voice. I relish on the idea that she needs me as much as I need her. "Come on lover," She whispers huskily in my ear. "Don't make wait anymore." The next moment I'm inside her and just like that feels like I'm home again. We push and pull against each other, whispering loving words, exchanging soft touches. What we are doing is more than sex, we are making love and that realization fills me with satisfaction. It's not long before I feel her walls flutter around me, her nails are biting onto the skin of my back and she lets out a scream as she comes. I follow her closely behind as I reach oblivion too, losing myself in her body.

"I love you." I hum as I pull out and lay beside her. Sydney turns in my arms, her body wrapping itself around mine, and rests her head against my chest.

"I love you too." She murmurs kissing my lips softly.

Adriana's POV:

"I thought you weren't going to show!" Kat declares grabbing for one of her famous hugs. I willingly hug her back and laugh.

"We were late by two minutes and you thought we weren't showing. Why you have so little faith?" I say mockingly to her. She is always known for being a few minutes late. We just stay like that hugging each other for a long time. It is great just to have her back in my life. I pushed her away so much I was afraid she didn't want to be my friend anymore. But in true Kat fashion she just smiles and hugs me. She is like the sister I never had.

"How long have they been hugging like that?" Luke whispers to Max. Rolling my eyes I untangle from Kat and first slap Luke across the chest then he pulls me into a tight hug. I breathe in Luke's smell and I feel like I am transported back in time when life was easy and we didn't hate each other. I hold onto him for dear life. He has been my rock and my savoir so many times it's hard to believe that we only met a few months back.

"I am so happy to see you are still alive and for once you are smiling." He whispers into my ear and it sends a chill down my spine. Shaking my head I let go of Luke and link arms with my brother directing him to the keg. This is the last party of the semester and I want it to be a great one!

"What are you thinking about?" Max asks as he joins me on the deck. I have been out here nursing my first beer while Kat is working on her third or fourth and Luke is nowhere to be seen.

"In all honesty, I have been dwelling on just how crazy this semester has been. I mean I come to a new school, find a group of friends and a best friend, learn I am the heir to this society or kingdom – I really don't know what to call it – that has been MIA for thousands of years, also I can tap into all types of magic, I have been kidnapped, stalked, and gone slightly insane, and did I mention that I have been living with our father and just recently found out that he is our father? Yeah I am dwelling on life." Max just shakes his head and takes a sip of his own beer.

"You forgot to mention you have a boyfriend for the first time." Max says with a smirk on his face. I don't know whether to be outraged that he thinks I have a boyfriend or that this guy is my first boyfriend.

"Firstly, I have had a boyfriend before and secondly I don't have a boyfriend now." I inform him seeing as he is delusional.

"Oh come on! I am not blind or deaf! I see the way you and Luke look at each other. That hug he gave you was not a friendly hug. That hug said I am secretly in love with you."

"I think you been Luke is your boyfriend. I mean you two have this bromance going on its quiet cute." I laugh as max shoves me slipping some of my beer.

"But seriously Max, if I can get myself into all that trouble, imagine what will happen next semester." I shudder at the thought of seeing what the future has in store for me.

"Well I consider I great deal seeing as I am going to be next to you." Max informs me calmly.

"You are going to St. Vlads! Oh my God! I am so happy right now!" I scream jumping up and down! This is so great! If you think I am trouble just wait till you see my brother. All Max does is laugh into his beer at the sight of me.

"Hey what's all the screaming about?" Kat asks dragging Luke outside on the deck as well.

"I am going to be going to St. Vlads." Max says again oh so calmly. Then Kat starts to scream and jump up and down; Luke on the other hand just high fives Max welcoming him into our little group.

"What's on your mind Riana?" Kat asks as she stops realizing my face reads I am thinking about getting into more trouble.

"Well I was saying to Max about how I am an heir to a society or kingdom thing." I say alluding to the point I am trying to make luckily I have a twin.

"Yeah I was thinking wouldn't it be fun if the four of us all took a trip to find this place?" Max says smiling into his cup. Kat's eyes go wide then she breaks into a beautiful smile linking her arm in mind.

"Sounds like we are heading on a trip." With that the four of us toast to mystery and adventure. We have all been through hell and back but somehow with each other we have made it out the other side.

For the rest of the party we all just sit on the deck laughing and having fun but secretly in the back of everyone's mind is our trip; The trip to find our origins.

**A/N: Okay well we have come to a close with Witch Academy please keep a look out for the sequel: Origins! **

**I have loved writing this story as much as I hope all you have loved reading it. I am co –authoring a story called Hurry Home by ****AnnikaMalfoy****! I think it is amazing so please go show it some love and review it! I will be working on chapter 5 for it so I think it worth reading! By the way I also finished my other story about Jill.**

**Big thanks you to Littlr Angry Kitten for writing the lemon! i love you so much! **

**Don't worry you will be seeing a few new stories from me soon! I mean it's summer anything can happen!**

**(Disclaimer) **

**DA**


	31. Chapter 31

Hello the sequel is up!

Its called Origins and i love it !

Please check it out and review !

Thanks all you guys for your patience this is for you guys !


End file.
